100 Shooting Stars
by Cherished Tenshi
Summary: Reku14's 100 Theme Challenge. A hundred important and not-so-important moments and memories in the life of Ventus.
1. Good

**A/N: Alright! Since for some mysterious reason, people **_**liked **_**my last Challenge, I'm starting another one!**

**This time, our wonderful star is Birth by Sleep hero Ventus! Go on, give him a hug! *Hugs Ven tightly***

**He-he...**

**Anyways, I know that there's already another Challenge with him as the star, but I **_**really **_**wanted to do this! :D**

**For 100EoFL, both of these Challenges will be updated daily on most occasions, with maybe... **_**Two **_**chapters each? I'll decide later!**

**Disclaimer: This is for the whole story. I do **_**not **_**own Kingdom Hearts, Ventus, or anyone else who wanders in. This particular 100 Theme Challenge belongs to Reku14, and thank you for allowing me to use it!**

**Please review! ^_^**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**I. Good**

"Go on Ven. It's good for you!" Aqua comforted, trying to put a fork full of small green things into Ventus's mouth. The boy stuck out his tongue and looked away to show his displeasure.

"No _way_!" He crossed his arms and pouted as the older female rolled her eyes.

"But _Ven..._ Terra eats it." She encouraged some more. The boy's head suddenly faced her and he looked at her in surprise.

"_Terra _eats _that?_" He asked, surprised. Aqua nodded eagerly.

"Oh yes! It's why he has such big-" Before she could finish, the blonde had stolen the fork, and was busy chomping his way through as many of them as possible.

"They don't taste very nice..."

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S* **

**A/N: Terra doesn't really eat peas... ;)**

**Please review! **_**Pretty **_**please?**


	2. Component

**A/N: Thank you to **_**AshKetchumDarkSide, MonMonCandie, DoC **_**and **_**Fille des Reves **_**for reviewing!**

**Also, thank you to **_**AngelicMercenary **_**and **_**AshKetchumDarkSide **_**for adding this to their alerts! :)**

**Now, Ven tries to make vegetables disappear, and fails badly, as requested by DoC.**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**II. Component**

"Hmm... Aqua's book says to add the component of Zero Gravity... Got it!" Ven declared to no one in particular, as he slammed shut a dusty book and set it on the table nearby. He summoned his Keyblade and tapped it twice on a small group of vegetables resting in a bowl. He smiled to himself and called away his weapon as the food glowed a gentle white. Suddenly, instead of disappearing, they grew larger until they were taller than the blonde.

"I can _see _you!" A giant carrot mocked, as they all moved towards the terrified boy. A potato was getting ready to throw a pea at him.

"AQUA! SAVE ME!" He ran off down the halls, screaming past a confused Terra who quickly followed him, and they both exploded into Aqua's room in a mess.

"What happened _now?_"

***1*0*0*E*M*B*E*R*S*O*F*F*L*I*C*K*E*R*I*N*G*L*I*G*H*T***

**A/N: God, how I **_**loved **_**writing this! ;)**

**So long mind... But I couldn't cut it down! :O**

**Please review! ^_^**


	3. Inappropriate

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**III. Inappropriate**

"You two ought to be _very _ashamed. That was very inappropriate from apprentices of the Keyblade." Master Eraqus scolded, walking up and down as he took in the trio's faces. He stopped at Ventus, and bent down to the boy. "Tell me, _why _did you insult Terra's name?"

"He called me a _midget!"_ The boy countered, narrowing his eyes at Terra, "_And _he stole my Keyblade!"

"What? I did _not!_" Came Terra's reply. The two stared at each other, fury blazing in their eyes until Aqua broke in.

"Both of you! Apologise to each other _now!_" She shouted. Ven looked down to his feet ashamed.

"...Sorry." He mumbled. Terra seemed to accept this.

"No problem. Wanna practise?" He asked, running off. Ven laughed at him and chased after him, leaving a bewildered Aqua and Eraqus behind.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: **_**Must **_**cut down on the word limit... But technically there **_**isn't **_**one, is there?**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	4. Investigate

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**IV. Investigate**

After Ventus had bumped into that strange masked boy who had _somehow _gotten into his room, he couldn't shake the feeling that something _bad_; no, _terrible_ was going to happen.

When he had decided to investigate further to find his best friend, he was shocked and horrified to see him with his armour on, and on his Keyblade Glider.

He had tried calling to him, asking him what was wrong, begging him to stay, but Terra ignored him and flew off into the Lanes Between.

Friends talked to each other, right? So why didn't Terra talk to him? _Surely_ they were friends?

Right?

_Right?_

He had flown off after him for answers, leaving an Aqua who was in despair behind.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Not as much over the limit as before! Yay! ^^**

**Also, I had borrowed my cousin's PSP to play Birth by Sleep, and he took it back so I can't remember what happened too well. If I made a mistake, please let me now! ;)**

**Please review! *Hands out cookies made by Ven to all reviewers* ^_^**


	5. Corner

**A/N: Thank you to **_**MonMonCandie, AshKetchumDarkSide **_**and **_**Fille des Reves **_**for reviewing! :D**

**Thank you to **_**Fille des Reves **_**for adding this to her alerts and **_**AshKetchumDarkSide **_**for adding this to his favourites! ;)**

**Please review! ^^**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**V. Corner**

"Ven! Ventus?" Aqua shouted, frantically running around the castle for any sight of the new apprentice. She heard Terra shouting the same words and running, as their voices echoed through the castle. A whimper came from a corner, and she turned her head immediately to see Ven hiding in a corner. She walked over to him, and bent down, smiling warmly. "There you are! Are you alright?" The boy shook his head, and looked at her with wide eyes.

"It's... It's so big here. It's scary here..." He trailed off, looking down. The female smiled at him some more before standing up and offering her hand.

"I'll help you." The boy looked at her in surprise at the offer, but he nodded and took her hand.

"Yeah... Thank you, um..."

"Aqua."

"Aqua. Right... Thank you!"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: THE FLUFF! And I can't bring myself to shorten it. :(**

**Please review ^_^**


	6. Shoplifter

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**VI. Shoplifter**

"_AQ-UA_! Terra's being a shoplifter again!" Ventus shouted, pointing to Terra as he whistled innocently while slowly walking away. "He has a Zero Gravity command that he didn't buy off the Moogle!"

"Ven! It's a _gift _for her!" Terra hissed, looking ready to choke the boy. Footsteps echoed down the stairs as Aqua appeared. She stared at Terra with a raised eyebrow.

"Terra... You're teaching bad habits to Ven! The last thing that _any _of us need is him stealing off the poor Moogle!" She gestured over to the nearby shop, and to a white thing with a red pompom above its head hiding beneath the counter.

"He stole a Wind Raid!" The brunette blurted out, staring at Ventus. The boy's response was to stick his tongue out.

"Maybe if you didn't _steal _all of my Munny, I wouldn't have to steal!"

Aqua face palmed and walked away, leaving the two to their problems.

"Jerk!"

"Girlie name!"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: There isn't a word limit, but 157 words? Wow... 0_O**

**According to me, there is a Moogle shop in the Land of Departure. Needed it to make this chapter work. ;)**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	7. Disinterested

**A/N: Inspired by a one-shot called... I Forgot, by I Honestly Haven't Got A Clue. :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**VII. Disinterested**

"But _Terr-a_! You _promised_ me that you would teach me how to perform Command Styles today!" Ventus wailed, jumping on the man's bed with each word. Terra groaned, and threw a pillow over his head.

"_Ven_... I _need _sleep after last night. Aqua was..." He trailed off, not wanting to say any more. Suddenly, an idea flashed into Ventus' head, and he got off the bed.

"If you _don't _get up in five minutes, I'll tell Aqua about your _secret crush!_" He sing-songed, as Terra looked up at him in horror, eyes wide.

"You wouldn't _dare_..."

"Oh Aqua! Terra's got a _secret_!" He shouted at the top of his voice, running off to the female's room. Terra chased after him with surprising speed, as he was still in his pyjamas.

"That was more like five _seconds!_"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Why are these so **_**long? **_**:D**

**So, please review! ^_^**


	8. Snoring

**A/N: So, thank you to **_**Fille des Reves, MonMonCandie, KHdestinybonds18 **_**and **_**AshKetchumDarkSide **_**for reviewing! ;)**

**This one's a bit different than the others... *Evil grin* :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**VII. Snoring**

Terra was determined to prove that, despite popular belief along the others, that he did _not _snore. Or at least, snored heavily.

Naturally, Ventus had been dragged along for the ride. He stumbled into Terra bleary eyed as the man hushed him.

"But _Terr-a_, I'm _sleepy _and I have a _test_ tomorrow..." He whined loudly as they stopped outside a room, but it was too dark to see whose room it was. Loud snoring came from within, and Terra summoned his Keyblade and held it up.

"On the count of three... One... _Three_!" He completely disregarded the correct number order and smashed the door open with his body, lighting his weapon with a Fire spell.

A figure shot up from the bed and glared at them while half-asleep. The two males were too busy keeping their mouths open in shock to notice.

"_Aqua? _You _snore?_"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Weren't expecting that, were you? ;)**

**Anyhow, please review! *Hands out earmuffs to block out snoring to all reviewers***


	9. Stiletto

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**IX. Stiletto**

Terra wolf-whistled as Aqua came walking out clumsily of her room, almost falling over in the process. She was wearing a long strapless red dress that flowed to her knees and incredibly high stiletto shoes. Ven leaned to the man beside him.

"Is Aqua alright?" He asked in concern, just as the female tumbled over onto the floor. She groaned and picked herself up from the ground slowly, while staring angrily at the two.

"I _hate _this! I could beat you two at Magic _any _day!" She wailed as she took the red heels off and flung them as far away as she could. Unpredictably, Master Eraqus came walking up a few seconds later while holding the shoes in his hands. He coughed.

"Now... Who tossed this away?" He asked, as the three shared nervous glances before Aqua ran into her room and slammed the door shut.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Too long... But damn it! I couldn't shorten it without wrecking it! ^^**

**Backstory: The three of them were playing a game, Aqua lost. Terra, being Terra, made her wear ladies clothes as punishment. 0_0**

**I wanna write a one-shot on this... ;)**

**Please review! :D**


	10. Lummox

**A/N: Show ta Floods and the other cute Unversed some love! I don't care if they're evil; they're **_**adorable! **_***Heart* 3**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**X. Lummox**

Ven sat up one of the many trees in the Dwarf Woodlands, watching a small group of Floods idly wandering around. He _knew _that he should destroy them, but they didn't seem to be causing any harm...

Two Floods suddenly bumped into each other, and they shared a long silent look of confusion before turning away and going off in opposite directions. Ven couldn't help but compare them to a lummox; someone who was extremely clumsy or stupid, sometimes a mixture.

Two Bruisers suddenly appeared from a cloud of blue, and the _first_ thing that they did was clumsily walk over several now-squashed Floods. The boy smiled to himself.

Yep. _Definitely _like a lummox.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Needed more action **_**outside **_**of the Land of Departure. Still do... ;)**

**Please review! *Hands out Flood plushies to all reviewers* ^_^**


	11. Mimicry

**A/N: Thank you again to **_**AshKetchumDarkSide, DoC, Fille des Reves **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing!**

**Thank you to **_**MonMonCandie **_**and **_**Fatima Kenobi Skywalker **_**for adding this to their favourites!**

**Ven meets Roxas and Xion inside Sora's heart, as requested by DoC.**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XI. Mimicry**

"Roxas?" A female voice asked with concern clearly in her voice. Ven groaned, and struggled to open his eyes to see the source.

"Xion? I'm right here... Who's _that?_" A voice that sounded just like his, but with a slighter harsher tone, demanded. Ventus squinted his eyes gently.

"_Roxas? Xion?"_

"Who... Just who are _you?"_ The boy trailed off as the two suddenly gathered around him at the sign of life. The boy got onto his knees, and took in the appearance of the two.

A female with short black hair that went over her right eye, which were kind and blue. The other boy was like a mimicry of himself. He blinked.

"My name's Xion!" The female smiled at him fondly, much like Aqua's smile.

"Roxas." The other boy was blunter. Ven smiled.

"Hey there! I'm Ventus."

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I didn't like this one... Ah well... ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	12. Impatient

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XII. Impatient**

Terra wasn't famous for being impatient, but keep him waiting for the shower and it was a _completely _different story.

"Aqua, would you hurry up already!" He yelled as he slammed on the bathroom door, much to the amusement of Ventus, who was eating his cereal while reading a book.

"Just a little while longer!" Came the female answer from within. The man sighed and crossed his arms in defeat. He let out a gasp as he realized something, and the blonde immediately groaned.

"C'mon Terra. Just _wait..._" He whispered to himself.

"Ven needs the toilet!" He shouted out loudly, and the door snapped open as soon as the sentence was spoken.

"I'm telling Master about this!" Aqua groaned as she dried her hair with a towel. Terra happily skipped into the room with his own, and locked the door. The two remaining shared looks of confusion.

"Since when did Terra _skip_?"

"Since now."

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: What was in my head when I did this?*Groans* ;)**

**Please review! ^^**


	13. Laugh

**A/N: Why is there a **_**Moogle **_**in the **_**Keyblade Graveyard? **_**Never mind the Keyblade War; why is the Moogle there? **_**WHY?**_

***Coughs* Anyway, hope you enjoy! ^_^**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XIII. Laugh**

The Keyblade Graveyard was beautiful. Beautiful in a haunting way. Ven brought his knees up to his chest and shivered as he sat on the edge of a cliff, watching the sun rise over the horizon.

There was no noise here. No happy smiles or comforting pats on the back. No beautiful laughter that emitted from his best friends as they joked about in their home. Just the hollow wind that blew through the abandoned World, and a feeling of increasing dread.

He wished that he had _never _ran away. Maybe, things wouldn't have come to this.

The boy got up onto his feet and glanced at the nearby Moogle, before walking across the valley, his footsteps the only sound bar two other pairs of feet that echoed his, but none of them heard the other.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Gah, only **_**one **_**funny chapter? I need happy stuff!**

***Steals all of Ven's cookies and Flood pushies***

**Please review! ^_^**


	14. Drinking

**A/N: Thank you to **_**Fille des Reves, AshKetchumDarkSide **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing!**

**Thank you to **_**Fille des Reves **_**and **_**Mike AZ 2 **_**for adding this to their favourites! :)**

**Hope you enjoy! ^^**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XIV. Drinking**

"Terra, what are you drinking?" Ven commented as he sat at the table watching his friend take out a drink. The man closed the fridge door and seated himself at the wooden table, and took the lid off the drink.

"It's called a frizzy drink. It makes you go hyper. Not that you could _get _any more hyper..." He explained, muttering the final sentence under his breathe. The boy's ears perked up at this, and he grabbed the bottle and began drinking as Terra looked on horrified.

"How does that make you _hyper_?" Ven finished the drink and handed it back to the eldest person, before he ran outside and started to randomly swing Wayward Wind at some trees. Terra held his head in his hands in shame.

"Aqua's gonna _murder _me when she sees this..." He groaned to himself, as a voice echoed through the hall.

"_Terra_! Why's Ven outside trying to destroy all of the trees and jump into the waterfall?" Aqua's head appeared from around the corner, and sweat was dripping from her face.

"Because he can!" The brunette replied, looking up to the female. She walked into the room and crossed her arms, raising a sapphire eyebrow in amusement.

"Did you give him anything with _sugar _in it again?"

"...Yes..."

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I am going to expand these! For now on, these drabbles shall be 200-300 words long!**

**If you guys want that, of course! ;)**

**So, please review! ^_^**


	15. Passion

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XV. Passion**

Ventus would have never guessed in a million years that Terra liked to collect bottle caps.

"Um..." Was the only word that he could manage after he had walked into the man's bedroom to get him for a surprise training lesson, after Master Eraqus summoned the two and Aqua.

"Oh! H-hi Ven! What is it?" Terra stuttered as he tried desperately to hide the huge collection of metal caps that were scattered all over his bed. Ven silently closed the door behind him and took a step over, bending down to pick up a red and silver circle.

"Hmm... Master wanted us all for a training lesson. But I think _this _is more interesting!" He declared, as his friend groaned before facing the caps and stealthily stashing them into a large plastic bag. "Limited addition... Only 5 in the world..."

"Gimme _that_!" Terra shouted, diving forward to reach the object currently in the blonde's hand. The boy smiled an evil grin, and he jumped onto the bed just before Terra could reach him. The man instead smacked his head painfully against the wooden panels, and slowly sat up while holding his head and groaning.

"I have a passion for them... Just as you do for the-_Don't Ven!_" He shouted in horror as the boy slowly opened the nearby window. He got the bottle cap and held it out, dangling it from his hand.

"You know I won't Ter-_Oh crude_..." Ventus commented as the sacred object dropped from his fingers, and fell into the vast water below them. The boy laughed nervously as the man summoned his Keyblade and stared at him. "I'm sorry! Look, really _sorry_! Please don't kill me; I have _so much _to do yet!"

"You two! Come on! The Master's waiting!" Aqua cried from outside the door. Terra growled and opened the door as the blonde sighed in relief.

"Wow..."

"You're still dead!"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I broke my own word limit! *Happy dance* :)**

**This came from the Pokémon anime, and James' obsession with collecting bottle caps. Makes me laugh every time without failure. ;D**

**So, please review! ^_^**


	16. Creeper

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XVI. Creeper**

"I... Can't go on..." Ven collapsed to the grass in exhaustion as his two friends stared at him in a mixture of confusion and understanding. "How can you two climb so _high_?" He lied down on the grass, and looked at the duo who were currently scaling the cliffs of the Land of Departure.

"Did you know that another word for climber is creeper?" Terra asked randomly as he climbed onto a rock that jolted out of the wall, and pulled himself up. The other two rolled their eyes.

"No one _asked_, no offense or anything. And isn't a creeper also used as a term for someone who's a bit... Like a _stalker_?" She answered, grabbing a long vine of ivy and pulling herself up into a nearby tiny cave in the rocks. She looked at Terra at the last sentence, which made Ven raise an eyebrow.

"Aqua... Why were you looking at _Terra_ when you said that?" He asked loudly, having an intention of Terra hearing him. Sure enough, the brunette stopped at two pieces of ivy and glared at Aqua.

"What are you trying to say?" He demanded, accidentally getting caught in the long vines. The female giggled loudly at this, hand over her mouth.

"_Nothing_!" She answered innocently, as she got out of the small hole and began to climb again. Ventus stood up and watched them, as an idea suddenly came to him. He smiled.

The other two were busy racing against each other, until they heard a loud engine behind them. They both turned in time to see Ventus flying along the cliffs with his Keyblade Glider. He gave them a thumbs-up.

"Never said that you _had _to climb, _creeper_!"

"I'm going to kill him..." Terra muttered under his breathe silently.

"Whatever you say, Terra..."

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: 300 words exactly! *Does even more happy dance* :p**

***Shot* XD**

**So, please review! ^_^ *Hands out Ven plushies to all reviewers***


	17. Genius

**A/N: Thank you to **_**Fille des Reves, MonMonCandie, prince of flames **_**and **_**AshKetchumDarkSide **_**for reviewing! :D**

**Thank you to **_**prince of flames **_**for adding this to his Story Alerts and Favourite Stories! ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XVII. Genius**

"I hate this..." Ven muttered under his breath as he dodged a claw of a Clawer (such an imaginative name) while carrying a huge blue ball in his arms. Suddenly, a brown mouse in an orange coat pointed over in his direction.

"Watch out Ven-Ven!" Jaq shouted, as a huge shadow loomed over the boy. He barely had enough time to look up, never mind dodge the massive claw that was coming on him fast. The boy threw the ball to the side, and it kept rolling until it hit a white dresser. He then summoned Wayward Wind and blocked the giant claw, pushing with all of his might to keep it off him.

"Venie! You're a genius!" Jaq exclaimed, jumping up and down with happiness. The boy pushed the giant shadow's claw away and pointed to the sacred object that they (or rather, just himself) had been looking so hard for.

"Take it! Hurry and fix Cinderella's dress!" He ordered, rolling out of the way of a furry tail. The mouse nodded and jumped down from the dresser. He picked up the blue object which gleamed in the light, bouncing off it in all directions. Jaq ran to the hole in the nearby wall with surprising speed, and vanished.

The giant animal jumped up onto the table, knocking off a pile of neat books that clattered to the floor. The boy could now see that it was actually a cat.

A big cat that probably wanted to eat him. but still, a cat.

"Alright then pussy. You asked for it! Let's hope that I _am _an actual genius!" He shouted before running forward with speed matched by few. Unfortunately, the cat could match it.

They both ran forward at each other with speed and power, but only one of them would actually come out uninjured.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S* **

**A/N: I forgot the actual thing, so I just made up my own!**

**I actually love the Castle of Dreams. Just not in Ven's story. And Jaq did give him some **_**ridiculous**_** nicknames.**

**So please review! ^_^**


	18. Trap

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XVIII. Trap**

It was a trap. Ven _knew _that it was a trap, but he knew too late. He _shouldn't _have come to the Keyblade Graveyard. Terra and Aqua could have taken care of themselves no problem, without the rash, stupid, immature blonde running after them like a puppy to its master.

He should have ignored Vanitas' taunts, and stick to his original promise of not fighting him. That way, the χ-Blade (the name still sent shivers over his body when he heard it) would have never been formed, and he wouldn't be stuck in a life or death battle with his dark half.

But, there was no turning back now.

He remembered the evil boy's words, about how if he destroyed the χ-Blade, he too would be destroyed along with it. But Vanitas would be gone as well, and Kingdom Hearts (he still didn't get about just _why _it was so important) would be safe, at least for another day.

"There's no escape!" Vanitas shouted, ducking underneath the ground in a circle of clashing black and dark red. The boy started to sprint away from it as it stalked him, until it suddenly stopped. The boy came up from the ground, and swung his Keyblade in his direction. Several rays of darkness homed in on him, and he blocked them all with Lost Memory. He ran forward and landed a solid combo on him, before jumping out of the way from a counter attack.

The glass beneath his feet began to crack. It started off slowly, but grew at such an alarming rate that Ven had no time to react. He was suddenly floating , and the glass was arched into a circle around the two males. Ven spotted Vanitas, and closed his eyes.

_For Terra and Aqua!_

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I found Vanitas' final battle really easy. Just have that Ars something command in your deck, and be a solid level. Terranort with Terra, on the other hand... ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	19. Futile

**A/N: Not updating for 10 days! Read my other story/Challenge if you want to know why...**

**Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XIX. Futile**

Everyone that lived in the Land of Departure will always remember the day that Ventus tried to learn the violin.

"_Screech!_" A horrible note that was played _far too high _echoed through the castle, as Ven made another noise that sounded just as bad. Even Aqua couldn't help but wince at the sound, and Terra could hear it all the way up to his bedroom. He flung a pillow over his head and closed his eyes, trying to get some sleep after having a nightmare about his beloved bottle caps thrown out of windows. Master Eraqus was busy writing out notes for the three to take down the next day about the Keyblade to notice the sound.

One of the strings of the rusty violin suddenly snapped off, and hit Aqua in the eye. She held it in pain as Ven put down the instrument and rushed over to her, face full of worry and concern

"Aqua are you alright? Are you hurt? Do you need the Master? Should I get Terra for you? Do you-"

"I'm _fine _Ven. Thanks for asking." She broke in harshly, stopping the boy's rambling. He stared at her in shock as she slowly removed her hand, revealing her normally-azure eyes to be bloodshot. She bended down to the young boy and ruffled his hair sweetly.

"Sorry Ven. Your attempts to learn the violin seem to be futile. But it _is _a rusty one, so don't worry! Maybe I can show you the piano?" She asked, getting up and smiling a beautiful smile at the boy. He nodded happily, and took off for the nearby music room, where they kept all of their instruments.

"_Finally_!" Terra sighed in huge relief and removed the pillow.

"BANG!"

"_AQUA_! THE LID THINGIE HIT ME!"

The two adults both groaned at the same time.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Over by 5 words... Ah well! :)**

**I love this one! Just do, for some reason.**

**Please review! They make me smile! *Hands out Wayward Wind plushies to all reviewers* ^_^**


	20. Letter

**A/N: Thank you to **_**Xainagal, AshKetchumDarkSide, MonMonCandie **_**and **_**Fille des Reves **_**for reviewing! :)**

**I return! Only for today! And due to my stupid brother getting dates mixed up! ;)**

**Hope you enjoy!**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XX. Letter**

"What's _this_?" Ven asked, as himself, Terra, Aqua and Master Eraqus all sat at one of the _many _wooden tables, eating lunch. He held up a small but yet solid white thing that had come from his mouth. Terra and Aqua both dropped their forks and rushed out of their chairs, over to the blonde.

"Holy Kingdom Hearts! Ven, you just lost a _tooth!_" Terra exclaimed, taking the tooth away from the boy's hand and inspecting it. The female was drabbing some blood that was coming out of the mouth with a handkerchief, as the Master looked on amused.

"Does this mean that the tooth fairy will come?" The boy suddenly realized, jumping up from his chair and knocking Aqua to the floor. She resisted the urge to silently move the chair as Ven looked at them all with wide, hopeful eyes.

The three all shared looks of confusion, before a certain brunette broke the silence.

"Well, I guess so! And she'll bring you lots of munny too! For being a brave boy!" He ruffled the blonde's hair, as he nodded before excitedly running off to his bed. Aqua coughed and drew the attention of the two remaining males.

"Does anyone have spare munny, because I kinda spent all of mine..."

**XxXxXxXxX**

When Ventus woke up the next morning, the events of the dinner before forgotten, he was surprised to find a small envelope sticking out below his pillow. He took it out, opened it up and read the letter inside.

_Dear Ven,_

_ You've been a wonderful friend and an excellent apprentice, so here's some munny as a reward for losing your tooth!_

_The Tooth Fairy_

Inside was 500 munny. Naturally, he was over the moon.

"_YES!"_

Just outside his bedroom, the other three listened in, hearts all warm with happiness.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: 300 words exactly! Yay! :D**

**Please review! ^_^**


	21. Forfeit

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXI. Forfeit**

As a welcome gift to his first new World, Ventus was rewarded with a gang of stupid dwarves that refused to listen to him and a giant tree.

But not any _normal _tree. It _had to be _a giant Unversed tree that wanted to destroy him. It looked like a normal tree, bar the fact that it had red dots all over its roots, a mouth, and anger issues made it different.

Okay, maybe _not _like an average tree after all.

The poison that it kept dropping on the ground hardly helped matters. The blonde jumped over another large purple puddle and rolled out of the way, sending a Fire spell towards it.

To think that he had only came out here to prove Terra's innocence after the dwarves claimed that _he _summoned the Unversed, for some reason. Also, Snow White said that a giant tree had attacked her earlier. Was _this _the same tree?

Either way, it was an Unversed, and Unversed were generally killed by good people, since they are bad things that want to do evil things.

Ven's mind was _so _simple.

"I won't forfeit! Even though you're the first Giant Unversed that I've ever spotted, and you want to destroy me! I won't give up!" The boy shouted, rolling as fireballs suddenly came from the top of its head and were aimed at him. One hit him, and he shook his head before using a Potion to heal himself.

It jumped into the air, and then landed with a mighty shockwave. The blonde jumped over them and ran up to the Unversed and began to slash away.

"Take this! A-_ha_! I'm going to-_Ahhh_!" He shouted as he was thrown backwards against a non-evil tree. He groaned, and stood up again.

"Oh, you are _so _going down!"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: 300 words exactly! ;)**

**The Mad Trent killed me about 50 times before I realized that the fruit **_**hurts **_**people! He was the first story that I'd done, so I didn't know much! :D**

**Please review! ^_^ *Has no things to hand out due to the lack of cotton***


	22. Aquarium

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXII. Aquarium**

"Whoa!" Ventus shouted in disbelief, as he glanced down at the water below him. Fish danced in the water and swam about, at least until a larger fish came along and ate the poor smaller fish. The boy grimaced at the thought, and was rewarded with a kick on the nose.

"Ouch! _Hey!_" He objected as a small green female with long clear wings crossed her arms at him in mid-air, most likely chiding him for his lack of attention. "But it looks like an aquarium! I mean, there's lots of fish with different colours and-"

Was rewarded with _another_ kick on the nose. The fairy stomped her foot in the air angrily and flew off away from him. Ven laughed at the sight.

"Hey, I can kinda see your _white _underwear from here!" He called out, and clamped his hands over his mouth at the realization of the words that he had just said. "Oh Kingdom Hearts..."

She had now flown over with a face like thunder, and began to kick the boy all over his face. He sealed his eyes shut, as he would rather _not _be blinded by a stiletto from a _fairy_, no less. A fairy which had serious anger issues and needed help, which was all the more dangerous.

After she had finally calmed down, she flew back; holding down her dress with her hands, and nodded her head at the damage before putting her hands on her waist.

Due to the searing pain that was all over his face, Ventus jumped into the aquarium beneath him head first. He sighed in relief as the water cooled his face, before he heard the ticking of a clock.

He looked up slowly to discover _that _crocodile grinning widely at him.

"Give me a _break!_" He wailed, and began swimming to shore as fast as his not-so-long legs could swim him.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Tinkerbell rocks! Well, in Kingdom Hearts at least. ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	23. Escape

**A/N: Thank you so much to **_**AshKetchumDarkSide, prince of flames, MonMonCandie **_**and **_**Fille des Reves **_**for reviewing!**

**Haven't got much to say... Apart from **_**please **_**vote in my poll. I have a **_**five **_**way draw! :O**

**Hope you enjoy!**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXIII. Escape**

Everything seemed to be going fine for Ventus. He was happily flying along on his Keyblade Glider, after spotting a World that looked like a giant spaceship. Maybe Terra and Aqua would be there...

His thoughts were interrupted when something flew past him. The Glider shook uncertainly from the gust that followed, and the boy thought for a second that he was going to fall off the vehicle. He tried to calm down his beating heart, and he focused his attention on the new arrival that had almost sent him flying.

It looked like a giant light blue jellyfish, apart from the fact that it had a weird black tail that jagged from the bottom of it and a _tiny _red face with even _tinier _black eyes. There was a giant Unversed symbol emblazed on the front of it, which told the blonde everything that he needed to know.

This thing was an Unversed. And Unversed _needed _to be destroyed.

The thing suddenly charged at him, and the boy was sent flying back by the attack. The Glider shook violently as he tried to correct it, and he ultimately succeeded.

If he tried to escape, the monster could _easily _wreak havoc on the World that Ven was intending to go to, and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

"Charge!" He shouted, as the Glider flew forward with surprising speed. It hit the Unversed full on, which responded with its own charge attack. The boy threw up a barrier to protect himself, and the battle went on for quite some time.

Finally, the Unversed found an escape route and fled towards the giant spaceship. Ventus narrowed his eyes before giving chase.

"Get back here _chicken_! Or _jellyfish_! Or _Unversed_! Or-Oh I give _up_!"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I hate to confess, but I died about 50 times before I defeated the Metamorphosis. The one in outer space, not actually Deep Space. I. Found. It. So. Freaking. Hard! :( The controls... *Whimpers***

**Please review! ^_^ *Hands out Hareraiser plushies to all reviewers***


	24. Huff

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXIII. Huff**

"Terra! I think Aqua's in a huff again!" Ventus cried out, as he stood outside the female's door. He tried yet again to open it, but there seemed to be something barring the way in. A loud voice called from the inside, but the boy couldn't make out what she was saying. It sounded a bit like:

"Leave... You... Annoying... Person!" The rest of the words were blocked by the wooden door and walls. Ven sighed, just as Terra came running down the corridor. He stopped, flashed a confident smile at the bewildered boy and then slammed his Keyblade into the door. It bounced right off, and the sheer force of the counter sent the man into the wall opposite the door. He slide down the wall and groaned, dropping his weapon as it disappeared in blocks of light.

"Yep. _Definitely _in a huff if she locked her door with stupid Magic..." Muttering under his breath, he slowly got up and shook his head, before an idea came into his head. A sly smile spread across his face, and he turned to the teenager beside him.

"Let's see just _how _sturdy that head of yours _really _is." He walked over to the horrified boy, whose eyes were wide open at the realization of what Terra was going to do. The brunette picked up the blonde by his waist with surprising ease, and he turned Ven sideways, making his whole world turn upside-down.

Literally.

"No Terra _no! _Please! I won't tell Aqua about your secret-AWW!" He shouted as Terra ran forward with the boy's head facing the door with a white barrier.

The barrier scattered into tiny pieces, and the two males slammed open the door and fell on top of each other. Inside, Aqua and Eraqus were busy talking, but the both of them stopped at the sight on the floor. Terra raised a friendly hand and smiled nervously as Ven's head peeked out from underneath Terra. He gave a sheepish grin.

"Howdy?"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: 33 words too long... But I couldn't shorten it! :(**

**Anyway, please review! And yes, Ventus' head is **_**very **_**strong. ^_^**


	25. Music

**A/N: I'm kinda stealing off **_**MonMonCandie **_**for this one. Please don't kill me! *Ducks***

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXV. Music**

Music was quite popular in the Land of Departure. It served more as a pastime as to when the trio of Terra, Ventus and Aqua weren't learning more about the Keyblade and training with the weapon.

Aqua played the piano. Terra was a bigger fan of the guitar and Ven?

He was someone that really couldn't play anything; at least according to the instrumental duo. Ven was _positive _that the Master would have agreed with them too.

Unknown to them however, Ventus actually played the violin.

It had taken a lot of work for him to get to a decent level; he had to steal books on the instrumental from the library without permission, and couldn't play at night, as that would give away his secret. He wanted at least _one _thing to be a surprise to everyone else in the castle.

One day, while he was playing a sad melody on it, Terra walked into his room without knocking on the door. He looked at the boy in amazement as he continued to play, the bow making a beautiful yet haunting sound. The man accidentally knocked a vase to the floor, and that caught the boy's attention. Quickly glancing up and lowering the instrument, his eyes widened in horror as he saw Terra slowly walking away from the scene. He carefully put the violin and music books he was playing from onto his bed, and grabbed the man's arm. Terra stopped, and turned away as he lowered his gaze.

"You're... _Really _good Ven." He commented with the honest truth, as the boy looked at him with wide pleading eyes.

"Thanks... But _please, _don't tell the Master or Aqua. I _really _wanna surprise them!" He asked. Terra laughed and ruffled his hair.

"I promise. Master wants us for training. C'mon!"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: 300 words exactly! Woot! :)**

**Random Fact: The violin in **_**Futile **_**was actually super rusty. And the music that Ven was playing was Ventus' Theme. I like it! :D**

**Please review! ^_^**


	26. Scream

**A/N: Thank you to **_**MonMonCandie **_**and **_**Fille des Reves **_**for reviewing! :D**

**Nothing really to say... Hope you enjoy! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXVI. Scream**

Ventus watched, frozen in more ways than one, as Aqua and the one-eyed man that had approached them clashed with each other. The man opened a strange corridor and stuck his weapons through them, as lasers began to fire wildly all over the place. Aqua gasped at the sight before skilfully performing cartwheels to avoid them. She occasionally threw up a Barrier that glistened in the sunset to allow herself to rest for a few seconds.

No words described how much he wanted; no, _needed _to somehow unfreeze himself and aid her, as she was clearly exhausted. The man casually walked towards her as she rested her hands on her armoured knees, readying his weapons. A purple aura began to surround the weapon, only glowing more stronger and brighter with each second that ticked past.

"Aqua!" He tried to let the word of warning escape through his icy lips, but it came out as a mumble that none of them could hear. He closed his eyes, and willed for all of this to end.

_Why _did this have to happen? He was just _lying _here, unable to aid his best friend.

"Wait!" Blue eyes snapped open in a flash, and he struggled to glance in the direction of Aqua's shout. The man was running away from them, scratches and bruises all over his body. The female took a couple of seconds to compose herself, then she twirled around to Ven, face smiling in relief. "Ven!"

But he wasn't focusing on her. He was staring at the figure that was flying from the top of a cliff, dark Keyblade raised above his head. Struggling to move, he gasped as his friend failed to move.

"Aqua!" The word came out crystal clear, and the female glanced up above her and screamed.

Her scream was loud, one of pain and terror, as her limp body fell to the ground.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Over the limit...**

**I now declare that there is ****no ****limit! Woot! XD**

**On a serious note, poor Ven... Watching your friend fight for her life while frozen must suck... Seriously suck. :(**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	27. Ashes

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXVII. Ashes**

"No! Please Master! Anything _but _that!" Ventus begged, practically throwing himself onto Eraqus. The man raised an eyebrow at his apprentice's odd behaviour, before casually picking him up slowly. The boy got the hint, and pushed himself up into a standing position, taking great interest in the wooden panels beneath them.

"Ventus... I am afraid that you are the only one who can perform this task. Terra is too... _Large _and Aqua is busy training outside, down in the mountains." Proving his point, a loud bang came from just outside the window. Ven sneaked a few steps away and glanced out of the window to notice Aqua trying to fix the training props. Some of them were on fire, while others were frozen solid.

"_Sorry!_" Her faint voice came from the grassy plains. The Master sighed and turned back to Ventus. Said boy was staring at him with wide puppy eyes.

"Never mind, she'll get a good scolding later... Now, as I was saying..." He trailed off as the younger male grabbed a broom nearby, and smiled widely.

"I'm off to clean the ashes of the chimney, Master!" He replied cheerfully as he skipped off to the main room, leaving a bewildered Eraqus and burning Aqua behind.

**-Later that evening...-**

Terra yawned lazily and stretched his arms out, hearing them crack after hours of not moving. He lifted his quilt off the bed, checked that his bottle caps weren't near any windows, and happily walked out of his room, making his way to the dinner hall.

"-Forgive me Master! I did my best to fix them!" Hearing Aqua's unusual pleading voice, he raised an eyebrow and opened the door slowly.

He wasn't expecting Aqua to be covered in burn marks, nor Ventus covered head to toe in black ashes. The boy gave a cheerful grin and a thumbs-up.

"We like fire!"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Ashes and burn marks both come from fire, so you know...**

**And Ven's skinny. He's the only male that can squeeze in the chimney. :D**

**Please review! ^_^**


	28. Belt

**A/N: Involves Terra, **_**those **_**pants and armour.**

**That is all. ;) And is also somewhat inspired by **_**Fruity-Fruit-Cups' **_**Why Terra Wears Those Pants**_**.**_** Guaranteed to make your day if you read it. ;D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXVIII. Belt**

"Duck!" Ventus shouted as a word of warning to his two allies, as the Trinity Armour released a large red laser. The two nodded as Aqua put up a Barrier and Terra jumped over the laser. Suddenly, right in the middle of a serious battle of life and death...

His pants slipped down. The other two stopped their movements to stare at the _interesting _sight. Even the giant Unversed seemed to have stopped its business of killing people, as it faced Terra's direction. The man looked at all three of them in surprise, seemingly unaware of the obvious fact that his pants had just fallen down. The two humans glanced down to the brown large pants that were on the ground, and the brunette followed their gaze.

"_Oh..._" Was the only word that came out of his mouth. He gave a nervous chuckle as Aqua closed her eyes and slapped her head.

"I think '_Oh'_ is an _understatement, _Terra. Did you forget your belt _again_?" She asked, as herself and Ventus tried to _not _stare at Terra's pink hearted underwear. But that only ended up making them look at it more. It was tight fitting, and had plenty of lace to go around. Terra noticed the stares, and grinned more widely than he should have had.

"I'm just embracing my feminine side!" He shouted out. Aqua rolled her eyes at his reply and snorted.

"_Really? _Because I _never _see Ven experimenting with-"

"It _lives_!" Ventus shrieked, blocking a set of fireballs that were flying their way. Terra quickly removed his pants from his ankles and tossed them to one side before jumping out of the way. By the time Aqua had noticed the hazards, her body had been set on fire. She groaned.

"Not _again!_"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: **_**That's **_**what happens if you fail to listen to Ventus...**

**I **_**loved **_**writing this one... I mean, **_**loved **_**it to bits! c:**

**Is it wrong that I thought of Terra minus pants when I first saw this prompt? 0_0**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	29. Motel

**A/N: Thank you to **_**Jamarcus Davis, MonMonCandie, AshKetchumDarkSide **_**and **_**Fille des Reves **_**for reviewing! :D**

**I didn't think that the Terra and his pants falling down was **_**that **_**funny... Maybe I should extend it into an one-shot! *Grins***

**Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXIX. Motel**

"Honestly, this place is like a motel sometimes!" Aqua exclaimed, scanning the room that she was in. She focused her attention on Ventus and Terra, who were sitting on a dirty sofa. Well, Terra was lying on it and kicking Ven off it. The boy responded by sitting on his stomach. Hard.

"Aw s-"

"_Terra! _Don't corrupt Ventus here!" She chided him, shaking her finger. The man groaned as he struggled to breath.

"But he's _sitting _on me. It hurts _so _much!" He wailed. The other two happily ignored him.

"Anyway, back to the topic on hand; motels. Seriously, there're Keyblade Gliders lying _everywhere_! I almost broke Master Eraqus'!" She glared at the two as she thrust a finger in the direction of a gold and black Glider lying idly in the corner, "I had to _move _it! Heavens forbid..."

"I'm sure that Master won't get mad. He'll just sigh a bit, rant into one of _those _speeches and make me clean the chimney again..." Ventus sighed as he lied back on his friend, who winced in pain.

"_Ouch_! Ventus! I am _not _a sofa!" He shouted at him, trying to push him off. The boy turned his head and grinned widely at him.

"You're _awfully _comfortable for a non-sofa." He stated, as they both looked up to a certain female who looked like she might explode from anger soon.

"Will you two _listen _to me?" She shouted, summoning Rainfall due to her sheer anger at them. The two gulped nervously and nodded at the same time, paying full attention to her.

"Thank you. Now I will-"

"_Bang!_" A loud noise came from the opposite end of the room. Aqua glanced in the direction of the sound with an 'Oh-I-Give-Up' sigh. Ventus bounced off his best friend's stomach and raced over to the source.

When the three of them had arrived, they spotted Master Eraqus' head trapped underneath a collection of Gliders. He smiled at them warmly as another Glider fell from the wall.

"I was trying to collect my Glider, and I appeared to become trapped. Can one of you three please assist me?" He asked. Two sets of blue eyes fell on Aqua.

"_What_? Oh, _right_..." She chuckled nervously before casting a Zero Gravity spell that sent all of the vehicles into the air.

And the Master. He stared at her with a bemused look as Ven rushed in to pull him out. Just then, the spell died down, and the Gliders crashed on both of them.

"_Aqua!" _

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I am **_**very **_**glad that I got rid of the word limit... ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	30. Chart

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXX. Chart**

"See Ventus? This is a _star _chart. If you behave well, you get a star. And if you get enough stars, you can get a special treat!" Aqua explained, pointing to a large piece of paper that was stuck to the boy's wall. He nodded uncertainly, just as Terra turned the corner, whistling away. He stopped all of his movements as he stared at the two in a mixture of concern and amusement, raising a brown eyebrow as he did so. The female waved at him happily before he exploded into laughter.

"Bwa-ha-ha! A _star _chart Aqua? No offense, but isn't that for _ten _year olds?" He asked, stifling his laughter slightly. He smirked as the female glared at him.

"Ven _is _ten, thank you very much!" She hissed, staring dangerously at him as she slowly shooed the boy away from their conversation.

"Aqua, I'm _fourteen._" The boy piped up, looking at her with a look of slight ignorance. She dropped the red pen that was in her hand in shock, as it clattered to the floor. She picked it up nervously and put it away, before putting on a fake smile that was too wide to be real.

"He-he... I just remembered! Master wanted me to report on the state of the Land of Departure! Don't do anything that the Master wouldn't do!" She yelled in a sing-song voice as she skipped along the corridor. The giant doors creaked open slowly, and she went outside as they shut with a loud bang behind. There was an awkward silence between the two remaining males before Terra walked over to Ventus and bent down.

"You wanna do some painting?" He asked, as he held up some buckets of pink paint that he had been secretly hiding behind his back the whole time. The blonde's eyes sparkled in excitement, and he nodded eagerly.

"Yeah!" He replied, as Terra started walking in the direction that led to a certain female's bedroom. He chased after him as the brunette ruffled his hair with his elbow. Somehow.

"Aqua's gonna _love _this!"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Inspired by **_**MonMonCandie **_**forever saying that Ven is more like a ten-year-old. ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	31. Hospital

**A/N: Takes place in the Mirage Arena. Enjoy! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXXI. Hospital**

"Can't touch me!" Ven taunted as he somersaulted over the top of a Tank Toppler. It stared at him in dismay before exploding on the spot. The boy jumped back and cast an Aero spell at a small group of idling Jellyshades. They were caught off-guard and scattered all over the arena.

Ven wiped a layer of sweat off his head, as he glanced at his armour. There were a few dents and rusty edges in them, but otherwise it seemed to be fine. A group of Yellow Mustards suddenly appeared.

Frowning, he shot a Blizzard spell at an unfortunate Red Hot Chilli, which somehow flew away from it in time. He frowned again at the movement, before turning around and blocking Buckle Bruiser's flying disk. Kicking it back to its owner, he focused on a small group of Mandrakes that were busy throwing leaves at him.

He jumped over the incoming threats with ease, and the small group popped up from the ground at the sight of an enemy, ready to spread their poison. The boy wiped them all out with a solid combo, and flipped out of the way of an incoming Archraven.

"This place _needs _a hospital... If anyone _lives _here," The boy commented aloud to no one in particular, as he felt a stinging sensation in his cheek. Most likely the poison off one of the Mandrakes.

He cast a Thundaga at said Unversed, easily wiping them out. The neon lights of the Mirage Arena had hurt his head at first, but he had gotten used to them after a fair few battles here.

A Bruiser hit him with a shock wave, and Ventus gasped in surprise as he realized that it was the last Unversed in the arena. Charging forward with a Thunder Surge, the monster had little time to react as it disappeared into a cloud of darkness.

Sighing deeply, Ven collapsed to the floor, chest moving heavily. This was _easily _his hardest arena mode yet, and now it was-

"Iron Imprisoner IV." The simple monotone that did all of the announcements stated, as a giant black Unversed with a net on fire appeared in front of the boy, grinning evilly. His eyes widened in horror as it swung at him. He crashed against the edge of the arena and fell down, groaning.

"This place _definitely _needs a hospital!"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I **_**hated **_**that stupid boss... With Aqua, I had to hit him **_**one **_**more time to defeat him, and he KOed me! :(**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^ *Hands out guides on how to defeat the Mysterious Figure***

**Who **_**is **_**the Mysterious Figure? **_**Seriously? **_**0_0**


	32. Mermaid

**A/N: Thank you to **_**AshKetchumDarkSide, Fille des Reves, MonMonCandie **_**and **_**Taliax**_** for reviewing! :)**

_**Fille des Reves: **_**I think you made the biggest typo **_**ever **_**in your review:**

_**Hhhaha Terra is comfortable? *Sits in Terra***_

_**He is. :D**_

**Sorry, but I **_**died **_**of laughter. I believe you meant on? XD**

**I have the **_**perfect **_**idea for 038. Courage, but I have to wait for **_**ages**_** for it to come! Boo.**

**Thank you to **_**The Bond of Flame and Destiny **_**and **_**SilverRoxas **_**for adding this to their Favourites! :D**

**Hope you enjoy! ^_^**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXXII. Mermaid**

"Aqua, do mermaids exist?" Ven asked, facing the female to his left as they sat out in their usual spot, watching the twinkling stars in the sky. Terra hadn't shown up yet.

"Hmm?" the female tilted her head to the boy beside him, looking at him deeply. She smiled and looked back up to the stars, watching them shine, "Well, in fairy tales they do, definitely."

"No. I mean like, in all of those Worlds out there, do _mermaids _actually exist?" he shook his head, in a way answering his own question. Sighing, he lied back on the grass behind them and felt it tickling his back. "Probably not..."

"But, if you believe hard enough and never give up, _anything _is possible. That's the motto that I live by," Aqua continued, ignoring the look of surprise she got from the younger apprentice, "They _have _to be out there, _somewhere_."

"Wonder what it would be like. You know, to be able to go underwater without drowning. Do all sorts of things that normal people couldn't do..." Ventus muttered, pushing himself back up again into a sitting position, his legs dangling over the edge. He felt a warm hand temporally grab his.

"Well, we'll see it. One day. The three of us, _together_," She stated, gripping the boy's hand slightly tighter than before. Ven answered in the same way. Suddenly, footsteps came from behind them and someone cleared their throat.

"Am I interrupting anything important, _lovebirds?_" Terra asked, smirking as the two stood up at the same time to object at his words.

"No! It's not like that!"

"Aqua _started _it!"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Can't think of anything else to add...**

**Some light Aqua/Ven for fans of that pairing. I am not included. ;)**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	33. Cherry

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXXIII. Cherry**

"Who wants some free cherr-_ies_?" Ventus shouted as he ran up and down the various corridors of the Land of Departure, waking up the other three that were asleep. Master Eraqus immediately shot up, and began to walk to the Keyblade Glider room, not wishing for a repeat of what had happened before. Terra yet again groaned and grabbed all seven of his pillows and threw them over his head, trying to block out the sound. Aqua slowly woke up, stared at the dark sky outside half-asleep before resuming her rest.

The blonde stopped his shouting and sighed at the lack of an answer. He _needed _to sell them; he had ordered himself to do so!

Walking along the gloomy corridor, which actually looked quite frightening in the darkness, he walked into a heavy lump of metal and banged his head. Painfully, he rubbed his forehead, where a nice large bruise had appeared, and was surprised to see Master Eraqus walking along against the walls.

"Hey Master!" He waved cheerfully, grinning at the massive armour. It jumped up in surprise, making a loud noise before it ran outside. Ven stared at it as it disappeared through the large doors, and they slammed shut.

"I need to _improve _my cherries! With _Magic!_" He shouted aloud to himself, carefully putting the glass bowl that was full of a certain red food down onto the floor. Jumping back dramatically, he spun around for no reason apart from to look cooler. He tapped the fruit once, as they glowed white. The boy smiled.

"Yes! It-"

"Food fight!" A loud and powerful voice shouted, throwing something juicy at Ven's nose. It hit, and he screamed before running to a certain somebody's room.

"_AQUA! THE CHERRIES ARE TRYING TO KILL ME!"_

"Go to bed! You're seeing things!" Came her voice from the bedroom. The blonde slammed into her room and sealed the door shut with her drawers. Suddenly, a large blinking eye appeared in front of her window.

"Us foods shall gain our revenge!" It cried out, as lot of tiny cherries swarmed into Aqua's bedroom. She woke up immediately, and dragged Ven onto her bed just as the cherries surrounded them.

"I don't wanna end up fat!" Terra's voice came from just outside the room, before the sound of choking filled the air. A giant fist broke through the window, and grabbed the two.

It opened its mouth wide and brought them closer as Ven closed his eyes tight. Aqua repeatedly casted Fire to no avail.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"No!" Ventus shouted as he jumped up from his bed. Looking around, he discovered that there were no cherries. Or choking. Or fat Terras. He sighed in relief, and walked to the dinner room, looking traumatized for life.

"I think I ate too much sugar _again..._"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Ven did. I did, that's why **_**this thing **_**came up! :D Madness!**

**I actually had a dream like this... No joke... :O**

**The next one will try to be a serious one! ;)**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	34. Joker

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXXIV. Joker**

Most of the time, Ventus was a joker. A serious joker that loved to play pranks, a quality that he _clearly _got from Terra. However, now wasn't the time to be joking. Not at _all_.

"Missed me!" Ven shouted, rolling out of the way of a green fireball. He ran forward and landed a short combo on Maleficent, before jumping away as a green aura surrounded her.

"I am the Mistress of All Evil!" She shouted, teleporting away to the top of an abandoned pillar. A group of small green pigs appeared when she raised her wand, and she teleported to the very top of the battlefield. Ven used a Fire Surge on them.

"Remind me of you," he muttered under his breath as a spear stuck him in his shoulder. He swore, and took the spear out, pain shooting through it. Wincing, he threw the weapon back at its owner. It gave a snort of surprise before vanishing in green smoke. A quick Thunder and a Fever Pitch Command Style finish took care of the rest. He landed with one bent knee, frowned at the witch who had _dared _to offend Terra, and leaped up into the air. He sliced at her as he reached where she was standing, and she hissed in pain as the weapon sliced her shoulder.

"It was your friend's choice entirely," she stated in a monotone voice, as the boy swung at her in blind rage.

"No it wasn't! Terra would _never _steal someone's heart!" The boy shouted, landing a finish on her. He jumped back and briefly used a Potion on himself, before running forward again. She teleported to the cold ground below them. The boy twirled around and followed, landing neatly. Maleficent wrapped to the top again, sneering down at him. He was getting ready to chase her again. He bent down-

"_Ven!_" A familiar voice shouted, as metal footsteps echoed in the room. Both of them turned to see a familiar blue-haired girl running up to them. She stopped in front of the blonde, out of breath.

Now _definitely _wasn't the time to act like a joker.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I **_**hate **_**this one! *Bangs head***

**But man, how I love the Kingdom Hearts Wiki... ;)**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	35. Toes

**A/N: Thank you to **_**AshKetchumDarkSide, Fille des Reves **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing! :D**

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXXV. Toes**

Aqua had small toes. Ventus had slightly smaller toes. But Terra had _giant _toes. His height didn't help matters much, but he was still pretty angry about that obvious fact.

"_What?_" Ven and Aqua both shouted in disbelief, at their friend's request. The female picked up the book that she had dropped to the wooden floor in shock as Ventus stared at a certain brunette's wide eyed. Terra shook his head, clearly irritated, and tried again.

"My toes look _huge_! I mean, even the _Master's _seem to be smaller than mine," His head hung low in defeat. Ven got up from his seat and slowly walked over to him. He got onto his tiptoes, thought of irony, and patted his best friend on the back.

"I'm not going to even _ask _about how you know about Master's _toes_... Anyway! Don't worry about it Terra! I'm pretty sure that big toes aren't going to stop you becoming a Master!" He comforted, as he continued to pat the big man on the back. Aqua laid down the fresh looking book onto the ancient table, and walked gracefully over to the two males.

"Ven's right. I really don't think that we're going to get graded on what our toes look like... Besides, why are you worrying about them so much?" She asked, suddenly getting self-conscious of her own feet, due to all of this talk about Terra's _toes_. She would have preferred it if everyone was talking about his _muscles_, but each to their own.

Ventus would have preferred _anything _bar toes. Well, maybe apart from giant food, but that was _another _story.

Terra suddenly sat down onto a large brown chair and began to pull his boots off furiously. The two watched in surprise as he peeled off his black socks to reveal...

Ven and Aqua's jaws were hitting the floor in shock.

"What is _that?"_

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: It was **_**hard **_**to do this one! And Terra's toes... I'll leave it up to you guys to decide what's wrong with them. ;)**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	36. Race

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXXVI. Race**

"I _hate _this!" Ventus wailed as his Glider went out of control, slamming into a nearby tree. An Unversed zoomed past him, along with Huey who waved at him cheerfully before driving into a brick wall.

"Oh phoeny..." He muttered, fixing his red cap before yelping again as Ven shot at him. The boy gave a cheeky smile at him, as well as a thumbs-up before turning sharply to his left. That Unversed was still in front of him, so if he...

A loud beeping noise alerted him to the presence of an attack, and the boy raised a barrier just as a missile collided with it, bits falling everywhere. The glass-like shield lowered itself down as a blue speed pad came into view. Leaning down and grabbing the edges of his Glider for dear life, Ventus closed his eyes as the board whizzed at super-fast speeds, leaving a blue Unversed eating his dust (literally). He grinned and twirled in the air as he hit a launch pad, and the Glider shook as it hit the grass beneath him.

He only had to overtake that green-coloured duck, and he would be in the lead...

The cheering of the animals alerted him to the fact that he was back in the town section, and he saw a panel lying in the road that would give him a shield. Tilting a tiny to the right so that he would hit it, he drove up a large ramp and jumped off it.

Landing straight into a tornado. He swore loudly, his words covered by the loud winds that whipped around the supernatural storm. He landed in a jumbled heap of limbs, his beloved Glider landing on top of him. All of the other competitors flew past him easily, not a single one stopping to check that he was okay. He picked himself up and groaned loudly, before letting out a loud scream.

"I _hate _Rumble Racing!"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Rumble Racing gone wrong. :D**

**On a serious note, how in Kingdom Hearts is there a hurricane in the middle of the town? You would think that the townsfolk would be a bit concerned about that! 0_0**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	37. Passport

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXXVII. Passport**

"Don't you need a passport to travel to other Worlds?" Ventus asked suddenly one day, when the foursome were all eating dinner together. Aqua spluttered her water in shock. Terra stopped gawking at his bottle cap collection and Master Eraqus stopped eating his beloved noodles. They all stared at him, surprised at the seriousness of the question.

Ven ignored their stares and continued, while waving a fork around, "I mean, wouldn't it be weird if you just arrived somewhere and went, 'Hey there! I don't need to give you guys a passport even though I could be dangerous and have a giant world-destroying bomb with me! But hey; I'll just destroy you all!' A passport would _really _help in tracking down bad guys!" He finished, as he stopped waving his fork and laid it on his glass plate, awaiting a reply. Stunned silence followed his words, before Aqua slowly got up and walked over to him, wide eyed. She bent down to his level and ruffled his hair affectionately. He frowned at the female as she rested her gloved hands on his shoulders.

"Ven... I think you had too much sugar again. Do you want to go to bed and rest it off?" She asked kindly, receiving a pout as her award.

"_No! _I'm being deadly serious! What if something like that-"

"Master. May I assist Aqua in returning Ventus to his chambers?" Terra asked politely, picking up his plates and leaving them beside the sink. Eraqus nodded, and the brunette grinned inside. Aqua got to where Ven's legs were, and he looked at Terra in surprise as the adult got his hands underneath his shoulders.

"One, two, _three!_" He shouted, as they both lifted the boy off the ground. Aqua cast an Aero spell to help the boy stay where he was, and he began to flail about desperately as they carried him down the hall.

"Let me _go!_" He wailed loudly. In the dinner room, Eraqus chuckled to himself.

"All of this uproar over a passport..."

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: These prompts are getting harder to do! *Bangs head yet again***

**Please review! ^_^**


	38. Courage

**A/N: Thank you to **_**Fille des Reves, MonMonCandie **_**and **_**AshKetchumDarkSide **_**for reviewing! It means a lot! ;)**

**Listen to the **_**Mysterious Figure **_**music in slow motion. That is an order. It kills your ears, but **_**man **_**does it sound good!**

**I've never battled him (or her), so forgive it I get some things wrong!**

**Hope you enjoy! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXXVIII. Courage**

Ventus wasn't sure if it was courage, rash, or just acting plain stupid that made him confront that strange figure that he had spotted in the ruins of his old home. Whatever it was, he _seriously _regretted it.

"Who are _you?_" He demanded, just rolling out of the way of a purple laser that would have dealt serious damage. The figure replied with an unnerving silence, before using Collision Magnet. At the familiar black hole-like feeling, he began to sprint away as quickly as possible.

"You'll never take me alive!" He called back over the loud winds. The figure appeared to frown at his words, before teleporting beside him and whacking him hard. The boy flipped back and quickly cast a Cure spell to heal himself, but not before the figure shrouded himself in pillars of fire. He rushed forward, and the boy tried to block it, but ended up rolling out of the way.

Then he decided to become annoying, and he disappeared without trace, leaving his two swords floating around in thin air.

"Oh you tall... _Thunder Surge!_" Ven shouted, racing forward as bolts of thunder crackled out. It hit his opponent. He jumped back and shot forward a Mega Flare. As the huge ball of fire roared towards him, Ven ducked underneath it and used Thunder Surge again. It missed him, and the boy's punishment was another Collision Magnet. He flew around in the air, unable to defend himself from the finishing blow of his swords.

"Whatever in Kingdom Hearts you are, I _hate _you!"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Ven lost to MF. Ha-ha! :)**

**Then again, I can't even defeat the Vanitas Remnant... :(**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	39. Comet

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XXXIX. Comet**

Ventus would always remember the first (and only) time that he had seen a comet in the night sky. He had been resting in his room after yet another day of intense training, but unable to get to sleep. Looking out of his bedroom window, he saw a faint trail of light in the sky.

"A meteor shower!" He exclaimed, eyes widening in joy as he saw more trails of light follow the single comet. It was a truly beautiful sight, as it lit up the World that was the Land of Departure. He quickly got out of his bed and sprinted out of the large castle that was his home, as the others slowly woke up due to the sound.

He ran down the dark stairs as he began to sprint to the hill as quickly as possible, so that he could get the best view of the comets before they vanished.

"Made it..." He muttered to himself as he arrived at the rocky cliff, where he and his friends always watched the sunset and the stars come out after each day of training. He laid down onto the grass, and watched in wonderment as the stars continued to shoot across the black backdrop, leaving a long golden line behind.

After a while, sleep began to beckon to the young boy. He yawned lazily and put his hands behind his head, determined to not fall asleep until the comets had finished. But his eyes closed and he fell asleep without even knowing it.

When he heard footsteps rustle in the grass near him, he slowly opened his eyes and groaned inwards, not wishing to be disturbed. A familiar with blue hair and similar coloured peeked into his vision, grinning at him. The boy's own eyes widened in surprise, and he jumped up from his lying position as the female giggled at his reaction. He turned around on his knees to face his friend.

"Gimme a break, Aqua!"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I can't think of **_**anything **_**anymore... **_**Please **_**give me a request to do! :D**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	40. Tear

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XL. Tear**

"Combo!" Eraqus shouted to his three apprentices, as they all trained with their individual Keyblades. They all nodded and performed their respective combos, the Master inspecting them carefully. Suddenly, the noise of a loud tear ripped through the Throne Room. Three stopped their work and looked at the fourth, who was too busy staring at a large rip in his clothes to notice. After a while, he glanced up and gave a smile at them.

"I _think _my jacket ripped," Ven stated, looking down at a fairly large rip in the black side of his jacket. The other three rushed over to him, and all bent down to check it. Aqua held it up curiously and narrowed her eyes.

"I _told _you that if you wore it too much, that it would tear sooner or later," She stated, letting the piece of material flop back down. She pointed to Ven's armour that was sitting comfortably on his shoulder, "Off."

"Why?" The boy protested, putting a hand on it defensively. Unfortunately, he had forgotten about the launch pad on it that activated his armour. A bright light enveloped the blonde, and when it died down he was covered head to toe in green, black and gold. He waved at them cheerfully, before deactivating the defensive piece of clothing. After yet _another _bright light that the others shielded their eyes from, he was back in his normal clothing. Seeing the scornful looks on the others' faces, he sighed, "_Fine."_

He took off the silver strap that held his armour on, and passed it on to Terra. Taking off his jacket, he gave it to Aqua. She then took the armour off Terra and walked off to her room. The boy leaned up to Terra.

"Can she sew?" He asked nervously, praying that his clothing would get a happy ending. Terra shook his head sadly.

"Not for her _life._"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I was **_**struggling **_**here! Again... :(**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	41. Wedding

**A/N: Thank you to **_**Fille des Reves, MonMonCandie **_**and **_**AshKetchumDarkSide **_**for reviewing! :D**

**Ven-Ven meets the Final Fantasy crew, as requested by **_**MonMonCandie**_**. Sorry, but I couldn't think of any way to put Kairi in this. Hope you enjoy! ;)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XLI. Wedding**

"Me and Squall are going to have a big wedding when we grow up!" Yuffie proudly declared, hugging the brunette boy in a suffocating hug. He cut his fingers across her throat to signal his dislike of the thought.

"_Right..._" Ven chuckled nervously, when silently wondering why in Kingdom Hearts he had decided to talk to the children. The wannabe ninja was showing off on a fountain to the others when he had spotted them all. Gathered around the large fountain, only one of them actually watching the female as she showed off. The rest were too bust talking along themselves to notice her.

Then she had spotted Ven, and dragged him into the conversation. Now, he was stuck in _this_.

"There's going to be huge flowers and I'll look just like the _perfect _ninja and Squall will be wearing an assassin's clothes. Oh, and Aerith's going to be _my _bridesmaid!" She pointed to a girl with long brown hair, who shook her head at the black-haired female's speech and resumed making a dandelion chain, "And Cloud can be the best man! Mainly since we don't have any other men bar Cid, but he swears too much!" She rambled on, before happily pointing to a boy with spiky blonde hair that looked anything _but _happy.

"You're forgetting about Tifa..." Squall whispered into Yuffie's ear quietly. Her eyes widened before she turned around and pointed dramatically at the female.

"_You! _Are the _priest!_" She declared loudly, earning odd stares from a few people that were walking past them. Ventus groaned and casually shuffled away from the group of young children.

"And then me and Squall kiss!"

"_NO!_"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Random... Poor Yuffie. She's already love-stuck with Squall, who has Rinoa. ;)**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	42. Cough

**A/N: Ventus hangs out with Isa and Lea, as requested by **_**MonMonCandie **_**again. Hope you enjoy! :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XLII. Cough**

"Ack!" Lea coughed again, covering his mouth with his rolled up fist. Isa looked ready to whack him over the head, while Ven simply stared at the teenager in concern. He coughed again, harder this time.

"_ACK_!" The redhead coughed again. Isa picked up a helpful steel bar that was lying nearby and whacked the boy gently over the head with it. The other two males stared at the eldest boy in shock. He simply smirked and turned to face Lea.

"Stop coughing. We _all _know that you're faking it," he stated, earning a death glare from Lea as he rubbed a sore spot on his head.

"Nice of you to notice... But there was _no _need to whack me! I'm probably going to get brain damage soon! Get it memorized!" He shouted, groaning in pain. The boy gave him an evil grin.

"I'm surprised that you have one in there."

"_Hey!_"

"Okay, you two! Cut it _out!_" Ventus jumped up and stood in-between the two teenagers that were now glaring at each other.

"No!" They both shouted at the same time, slowly edging towards each other. The tension was thick in the air, and Ven swallowed nervously. This _wasn't _going to end well...

"You three boys want some ice cream?" A cheerful voice asked. The three of them stopped and looked at the blonde lady, who cheerfully pushed a large container towards them, "You can have chocolate, strawberry, sea-salt..."

Before she could finish, a large pile of Munny was thrown into the till as a blue ice cream wrapped up was yanked from the mini-shop. Lea cheerfully peeled off the wrapper and threw it into the nearby bin before sucking on it. The other two boys politely took their own and started to eat it slowly, as the redhead munched through his. Ven leaned in to Isa's ear.

"Is he _always _like this?"

"_Always_."

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Couldn't forget the ice cream, now could I? ;D**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	43. Prison

**A/N: This one is **_**very **_**serious, compared to the other ones. Just a heads-up! :D**

**If you have it, listen to **_**Terra's Theme **_**while reading this. It helped me to write it! And I hope that you enjoy it! ;)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XLIII. Prison**

So his home; no, his whole _life_, was spent inside a prison? That was what Master Xehanort had told Ven, but still... No, he was wrong. He _had _to be.

So why was he driving towards the Land of Departure with a speed that he didn't know he had? A will and a determination that he had never possessed before? It truly was amazing what came out when you needed it.

There! Ven narrowed his eyes as his home World came into sight. The castle was standing as tall as ever, golden chains shackled to the nearby hills. Large, rich rivers that were full of life and energy. As the beautiful hills and water came more into focus, the anger that Ventus now felt towards Master Eraqus rose more. How could have he sealed him away for all of these years? Why was he _never _allowed to other Worlds while Terra and Aqua could happily go off on their own adventures? The Master claimed that he was too young to go, but he knew now that it was a lie. _Everything _was a lie.

As the large castle began to overwhelm the boy, he slowed down and dropped to the ground, Keyblade Glider vanishing in rays of light. As his feet touched the ground, his armour also vanished in orbs of light. He opened his eyes at the sound of the man running down the stairs, looking overjoyed beyond words. He stopped running in front of the boy, eyes shining with happiness.

"Ventus! You returned home! But where is Aqua? I thought that-"

"Returned to a prison, more like!" Ven interrupted, glaring at the much older man. He took a step back in shock at the coldness of his apprentice's words, but quickly shook his head.

"No. Whatever are you-"

"Xehanort told me about the χ-Blade! Is _that _why you always kept me here? In this prison? Because I'm a _weapon!_" Ven demanded, thrusting out his hand in anger to prove his point. The Master's eyes widened in horror, before he looked down to the ground.

"So he told you... Then," A flash of light appeared in his hands, and Ven gasped at the sight of Master Keeper in his Master's hands. He took a shaky step back, "I can't let you live." He looked up, sorrow clearly evident on his face, "I am so sorry..." He then charged forward without warning. Ventus closed his eyes for the attack that would end him.

"_Master! _Have you gone _mad?_!" The boy's eyes snapped open. That was...

_Terra! _He was blocking Eraqus' Keyblade with his own. He picked Ventus up by his collar. The boy looked at him, horrified as he realized his plans.

"Ven! Get back!" Terra opened a large blue portal and tossed his friend into it. The boy rolled on the grass before he got up onto his knees and screamed.

"_Terra!_" That would be the final time that he would see his home and Master.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I hope that my version of the scene was somewhat similar to the actual thing! I remember Ven saying that the Land of Departure was like a prison, and this happened. :)**

**This scene and the battle that follows makes me so sad! Killing your Master for the sake of a friend... And Terra **_**cries **_**after Xehanort destroys him. I cried too when I first watched it. :(**

**Easily the longest one yet! Please review! ^_^**


	44. Bribe

**A/N: Thank you to **_**MonMonCandie, AshKetchumDarkSide **_**and **_**Fille des Reves **_**for reviewing! :)**

_**IMPORTANT NOTICE: **_**An author, **_**Realms of Destiny, **_**has posted a Challenge (mine!) that has a similar title to this, **_**100 Shooting Stars in the Sky. **_**It is very good, but be careful not to get the two names mixed up! Just a heads-up! ^_^ She didn't indeed to, so don't get angry at her! :D**

**Some nice little Aqua/Ven, as requested by **_**AshKetchumDarkSide. **_**Hope you enjoy! ;D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*OT*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XLIV. Bribe**

"Ven! Is that my Magic book?" Aqua demanded, pointing to an ancient looking book that was lying innocently on the table. The boy picked it up and inspected it curiously.

"What? This _thing?_" He asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise. It looked like it would fall apart if a _fly _touched it, and since he was touching it...

_No_. He was a _human _being. A hyper one, but still...

"I need it for my Magic exam tomorrow! Master told me to look through it!" She shouted, reaching forward for it. The boy jumped back and tutted at her.

"You _can _have it back... But you have to do something for me," He stated, feeling his palms heat up at the question. His cheeks were starting to tint a light shade of pink too, but he did his best to ignore the hot sensation around his cheeks.

"What's that?" She asked, moving closer to the boy. When she had stopped a couple of feet away from him, she crossed her arms and frowned.

"You... You have to..." Ventus looked down and began to play about with his thumbs, nervous. He then looked up straight into her sapphire eyes and gulped.

"You have to hold my hand." He requested, looking around nervously. The female raised an eyebrow, as if this was no big deal.

"So?"

"In... In front of Terra." The response that he got from his friend was the very same one that he had been dreading.

"_...WHAT?" _Aqua demanded, eyes wide open in a mixture of horror and surprise. She quickly recovered herself, and looked down while shaking her head, "Ven...

"Forget it. Here, have the book back." The blonde muttered sadly, getting ready to hand it back over again. He was surprised when he felt a warm hand wrap around his own.

"Come on silly! You said so, so let's go!" She replied, smiling fondly at him. The boy opened his mouth to say something in response, but settled for squeezing the female's hand warmly as the two walked out of the room.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Where's Aqua and Ven?" Terra wondered aloud to himself, as he stopped swinging his Keyblade at the make-shift dummy. It hung from the ceiling, with an eerie grin on its face. The man shook his head at the grin and hollow looking eyes; Master Eraqus wasn't too great at making dummies for training. He suddenly heard the familiar sound of metal footsteps, and turned around to be greeted with a sight that he had _not _been expecting.

Ventus and Aqua were laughing with each other, and the two were holding hands. His fists instinctively curled into fists at the sight, but he quickly returned them to normal. Smiling nervously as the two approached, they let go of each other's hand and both looked up to the taller male.

"Are you alright, Terra?" Aqua asked, not expecting him to react the way he did. The male looked at her in confusion, before turning around to the training dummy.

"Couldn't be better, Aqua!" He replied a bit too cheerfully, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*OT*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: A mixture of Aqua/Ven and Terra/Aqua. Damn, I can't help but write TerrAqua! :(**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	45. Graffiti

***1*0*0*S*H*O*OT*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XLV. Graffiti**

"Ven. What are you doing?" The boy froze in horror as he heard Terra's voice echo in the Throne Room. The man walked up to him, and yanked a blue marker that was in his hand.

"Are you drawing _graffiti_?" The male asked another question, pointing to the dummy that was lying lifeless on the floor. The blonde gulped nervously before nodding uncertainly.

"M-Maybe?" He whispered, barely able to bring himself to look up. The brunette ruffled the blonde's hair fondly before bending down and picking up a light blue marker.

"I guess you want to make these things look more, um, _pretty?_" He questioned. Ventus nodded happily this time, glad that someone else took interest in what he was doing. The two bent down to begin their work, completely unaware that someone was watching them do so.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

As day turned into night at the Land of Departure, the two apprentices were still busy working on the dummy. They were _still_ attempting to make it look better than its normal grey and gold colour scheme with eerie empty eyes. Ven temporally stood up and yawned lazily, stretching his arms up, "Do ya think we're almost done?"

Terra was too busy colouring frantically with the dark blue marker to notice. He narrowed his eyes in concentration, and Ventus chose to return to colouring in. He picked out a purple marker and began to draw an X shape with it into the centre of the figure's body. He thought that it reminded him of someone, but he shook the feeling off. Terra now possessed a silver coloured marker in his hand, and was working on drawing on the figure's feet.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"_Done!_" Ventus announced loudly, bolting upwards and twisting his wrists. Terra groaned at the numbness of his legs, and slowly stood up. They both took a few steps back to admire their new creation. That's when they realized something.

"Hey, doesn't that look like..."

"_Aqua!_"

They grabbed the dummy and ran up to Terra's room as fast as their legs could carry them. If she was to ever find out about that...

They crashed the door open, and fell into a tangled heap of limbs, the marionette lying on top of them. They heard a familiar female voice speak, as a weight was lifted off their backs.

"Oh? What's this?"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*OT*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: The training dummy is made of wood. So markers work fine on them! ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	46. Baby

***1*0*0*S*H*O*OT*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XLVI. Baby**

Ventus was forever complaining about how he was always treated like a baby. However, the fact that he_ acted _like one sometimes probably didn't help him.

"Ven threw my most treasured possession out of the window!" Terra wailed, pointing at the guilty suspect.

Okay, maybe Terra fell into that category sometimes, despite the fact that he was _twenty-four._

Even the Master seemed to fall into that all-too-famous trap.

"Would you two stop bickering? I have an _essay_ to write!"

Aqua held her nose and sighed in defeat. Men seemed to be so _hard _to read. One minute, they were yelling their heads off at each other. Then at the next one, they would happily go off together. You couldn't make it up.

"It was a _bottle cap!_"

Bottle cap?

"So? It still meant a lot to me!" Terra complained, crossing his arms and refusing to look Ven in the eye. The younger boy stomped his foot.

"Honestly! You act like such a _baby _sometimes!" He countered, smiling to himself and crossing his arms.

"Excuse _me? This_, coming from the very same person that needs to be fed by _Aqua _all of the time!" Terra yelled, his hands angrily turning into clenched fists. Aqua could almost see the anger mark above Master Eraqus' head as he slammed down the red pencil in his hand onto the wooden desk, sending blank pages scattering.

The loud noise sent everyone in a stunned silence, as the trio of aspiring Masters all turned to the man's back. He slowly turned around in his spinning chair, anger blazing in his eyes. The other two males gulped.

"You two. Clean the windows. _Now._" He pointed outside dramatically, to the large strain glass window that took up half of the walls. The two boys unexpectedly _threw _themselves at the Master's feet, begging.

"Please don't! I'll actually revise for my exams!" Terra pleaded, his hands moving up and down repeatedly.

"I'll stop teasing Terra and taking sugar from the cupboard!" Ventus begged, holding his hands together in silent prayer. Eraqus looked at them with a bored expression, as it he was used to this behaviour.

He intensely raised his hand, as a blue and purple light surrounded them. It zoomed upwards and seemed to go to the Throne Room. He then turned to Aqua, who had her jaw hanging open from his usage of Magic.

"Wrap is such a useful spell, is it not?"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*OT*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: It focuses more on Aqua in the start, but it goes to Ven-Ven in the end! :D**

**Have you seen the size of **_**that **_**window in the Throne Room? Must be a nightmare to clean. ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	47. Light

**A/N: Thank you so much to **_**Realms of Destiny, MonMonCandie, Fille des Reves **_**and **_**AshKetchumDarkSide **_**for reviewing!**

**Thank you to **_**Realms of Destiny, WereRanga **_**and **_**JayDex **_**for adding this to their alerts and favourites! :D**

**Hope you enjoy! ;)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XLVII. Light**

Ventus had a heart of pure light. Therefore, he couldn't feel anger, rage, hold grudges, and got annoyed with people. Basically, he was a goody two-shoes.

Vanitas was meant to be his dark half, so it was fitting that _his _heart was full of pure darkness. He couldn't feel happiness, guilt, remorse. So, he was more like a heartless thug.

At least, that was according to Xehanort. The very same man who had tricked all of them, made Terra fail his Mark of Mastery Exam, and separated him from his darkness in the first place. If it wasn't for him, well... A _lot _of bad things that happened wouldn't have happened. Everything that had affected them all in a bad way; none of it would have existed.

Terra wouldn't have failed his Exam. Aqua wouldn't have had to _spy _on her best friend and drag the blonde boy back to their home. And Ventus wouldn't have had to keep running through the Worlds, trying to find yet _avoid _his friends at the same time. If he found them; yes, of _course _he would over the moon. But then they would have the perfect chance to force him back to the Land of Departure.

His chest squeezed at all of the thoughts. it hurt, all of this pain. It hurt _so _much.

He _didn't _want to be a heart of pure light. He didn't want Xehanort to stick his head in and mess up everything that the boy had ever known. He just wanted to be with his two friends, watching the stars in the sky. Was that _really _too much to ask for?

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: A certain authoress was struggling with this one! *Points to self* :)**

**On a serious note, I think I'm in a dark mood lately. :(**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	48. Ocean

***1*0*0*S*HO*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXVIII. Ocean**

"Look at the size of _that!_" Sora gasped, pointing to a large grey fish that was swimming in the ocean. Ventus turned to the boy on his left, and smiled at him warmly. Truth be told, the child that he had met just now reminded Ven of, well... _Ven._

"Gotcha!" A slightly older male voice shouted in victory, as a set of small hands covered the brunette's eyes. He began to shake his head in a bid to get rid of them, while the other two males were laughing at the sight.

"Let me go Riku!" He demanded, gathering a small pile of sand to throw at him in case of a threat. Well, a threat to five year olds at least.

"Lighten up Sora! It's only my _terrifying _hands of _doom!_" The boy teased, waving them about frantically. The younger boy grabbed his yellow shirt and pulled Riku down to the sand. They began to roll around, trying to see who could come out on top after the fight.

"Oh yeah! I'm _so _going to-"

"Round and round the garden, like a-"

"_Riku!"_

"Did someone call?"

"You _know _I hate that song!"

"Why else do you think that I'm-_Ah!"_ Riku shouted in horror as the two rolled into the ocean, splashing water everywhere. Ventus raised an eyebrow at their behaviour, before standing up, still looking at the two. They were currently laughing their heads off at each other as they splashed water. Sora tackled Riku by the waist, and both of them fell underneath the water due to the impact. The blonde almost rushed forward to check if they were okay, but then they both came out again.

"Oh man!"

"Let's do that _again!_" Sora grinned a wide smile and pulled Riku by the wrist, sending both of them into the ocean again. Ventus sighed, smiling to himself as he shook his head, and leaned against a nearby palm tree.

Little kids sometimes...

***1*0*0*S*HO*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Or basically: What Would Happen if Ventus Met Sora and Riku. ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	49. Saviour

***1*0*0*S*HO*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XLIX. Saviour**

"How could Aqua do that..." Ven muttered to himself as he walked along the streets of Radiant Garden, ignoring the strange looks that the residents of the World were giving him. He shuffled his feet along the ground as he looked down, deep in thought.

And they _both _expect him to return home after everything that had happened? _No way!_

He was interrupted by the sound of small footsteps nearby, and he broke out of his thoughts immediately. Dreading the worse, he summoned his Keyblade and ran forward to the Central Square, having a feeling that the Unversed would be there.

He was right. There was a young boy there, who only looked to be around ten or eleven, standing in the middle of a group of Floods. They were all twitching at him, as he looked around desperately for a way out. Ven sliced his way through all of the creatures unfortunate enough to get in his way, and he stood in front of the prisoner.

He was _seriously _thinking about adding 'Saviour' to his job list, what with the amount of people that he had been saving.

"Get away from here!" He shouted, glancing over his shoulder. The young boy blinked blue eyes in answer, one covered by trails of purplish hair. He nodded curtly, before turning to his right and running off. The rest of the Unversed centred around Ven, having clearly found a new target to focus on. A handful of Archravens screeched in the sky above him, and the boy sighed before getting ready to attack.

"You guys just _don't _know when to quit, do you?"

***1*0*0*S*HO*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Taste the shortness! :)**

**I think this is the first time that I **_**haven't **_**wrote about the Land of Departure in three chappies! Whoa! 0_O**

**Anyway, please review! They make me happy! ^_^**


	50. Faint

**A/N: Thank you to **_**MonMonCandie, Realms of Destiny **_**and **_**Fille des Reves **_**for reviewing! :D**

**Guess what day it is tomorrow? No offense to all yaoi likers, but it's **_**AkuRoku Day **_**tomorrow! :C *Hides***

**But then it's **_**AkuShion **_**Day! ^_^**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy! :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**L. Faint**

"Come on Ven!" Zack jumped up from the arena seats and cheered, pumping his fist into the air. Ven jumped back and gave him a thumbs-up in response, before rolling away from a Hareraiser. Hercules was sitting down, watching the boy with concentration. Leaning against one of the many pillars, Phil whistled as a Fire spell just missed him, leaving a scorch mark on the pillar.

"Zeus is gonna over the _moon _'bout _that _one," He commented dryly, as the blonde used a Wind Raid to hit an Archraven that was flying high in the sky. It squawked as it collided with the ground, and the boy took it out with a simple finishing move. He jumped back and drank a Potion, the faint feeling that he had earlier on felt taking over his body. The black haired boy of them all whopped again as Ven felled a Bruiser by running behind it and catching it off-guard. He then cast a Thunder spell at a group of Floods. They vanished with a single zap.

"Am I _done _yet?" Ven wailed, feeling the faint and queasy sensation returning to him in no time. Sweat was dripping off his face, and his cheeks were bright red from exercise. Phil scoffed at the question.

"I've got two words for you kid!" He began, shouting over to him. The two witnesses both groaned and buried their faces in their hands.

"Here we go _again!"_ Herc groaned, shaking his head. Zack temporally glanced up to him.

"Can Phil actually _count?_" He asked, deadly serious. The brunette boy shook his head.

"I've got four words for you; I. Don't. Think. So."

"Well, at least _you _can!"

"A hero's work is _never _done!" Phil yelled, staring at the two boys that had _dared _to make fun of his counting skills. Zack groaned yet again.

"That was _six _words!"

Ven rolled his eyes at the conversion and activated Fever Pitch, before charging forward at the new set of Unversed.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I luve Phil. I really do. And Zack! *Huggles* XD**

**Please review! ^_^**


	51. Myth

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LI. Myth**

"Aqua, what's a _myth?_" Ventus asked, literally _bouncing _up to the female who was sitting at a table, busy reading a book. The female closed the blue book over slowly, and placed it on the chair next to her. It creaked as the book hit it.

"Well... Do you know about fairy tales and legends?" She asked, smiling at him. Nodding excitedly, Ven leaned in to hear more. She bent down to his ear and whispered.

"A myth is the same thing; it's just another term used for those words," she smiled widely as the boy oohed in realization, before nodding again. He then sat down on a chair, and ignored the fact that he happened to be sitting in the same chair as Aqua's book, squashing it.

"So then... A myth is something that _isn't _real..." He pondered aloud to himself, tapping his chin in thought. The female smiled at his words, before gently urging the book to come out from underneath him by pulling in slowly.

"Pretty much... Now come on little book, I need you for entertainment..." She muttered to herself. Ven glanced down as he felt something being pulled from underneath him, and saw the book with wrinkled pages. He jumped off the chair, and Aqua fell off her own due to the sudden release of the item. They both glanced at each other, before exploding into laughter.

Once they calmed down, one very serious question lingered on the boy's mind. Coughing, he earned the attention of the female, who looked at him in surprise.

"Where's Terra?" He asked, just as footsteps pounded in the hall outside. They both stared at the bland walls, just as the door busted open and you-know-who rolled in. He quickly got up, and ran to the desk that was nearest to the other two. Crawling underneath it, he gave them the largest puppy eyes that he could manage. Which were actually pretty adorable.

"I told Master Eraqus that the Keyblade War was a myth..." He confessed, looking sheepish. The other two face palmed as the Master shouted.

"_TERRA!"_

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I think that they would know about the Keyblade War... Even just a tiny bit! ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	52. Wind

**A/N: Due to extreme boredom, I defeated Xion without taking any damage! Yes! All four forms KOed without any damage! :D**

**Sorry, just had to get that out. Hope you enjoy! ^^**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LII. Wind**

Ventus seemed to have control over wind the best. That was at least, according to Aqua, after she had watched him perform various spells to discover which one he suited best.

With the Fire spell, he had accidentally set himself and the training dummy on fire. He had ran about screaming his head off until Terra reminded him of the 'Stop, Drop and Roll' technique that the Master had taught him. He had given up on them after that.

Blizzard wasn't much better, as he had frozen Aqua solid by accident. Her mouth was slightly ajar in surprise, and her eyes were unblinking, desperately scanning the area in increasing panic. But since Terra hadn't yet learned much Magic, and they were up in the middle of the night...

She defrosted after an hour, _not _looking happy.

Thunder, he scattered the glass window nearby. Thankfully, Aqua cast Reflect to protect themselves from any harm, but it still took a far while to clean up the glass afterwards. When the Master had questioned them on it, two of them pointed at the tallest one and claimed that he had smashed it in anger. Well, Aqua wouldn't have done so...

With Aero, they seemed to have _finally _found his element. He was happily flying about the Throne Room with it, using it on himself when needed. Terra called the female over.

"Hey Aqua! You might want to see this," He pointed out, holding up a sheet of paper that had numerous words on it. She narrowed her eyes and scanned the page, until two particular words caught her attention.

"Ventus means wind? No wonder that he's so good at Aero spells!"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I **_**hate **_**this one! Just do. :(**

**Please review! ^_^**


	53. Seduction

**A/N: Thank you so much to **_**Fille des Reves **_**and **_**AshKetchumDarkSide **_**for reviewing! It means a lot! :D**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LIII. Seduction**

Ventus watched curiously as he sat on the ground, observing Terra and Aqua as they pushed each other. The man seemed to be leaning into her with each word he spoke, and the female walked away with each word spoken by him.

"Is heaven missing an angel?" Terra asked, smirking coolly. His answer was a freaked out expression from Aqua. The man hiccupped.

"Terra! What is _wrong _with you?" She demanded, pushing him back. He winked at her again, moving closer.

"Your eyes reflect your very soul, beautiful..."

"_Master! _I think Terra had too much alcohol again!" She called out, glancing over to the man who was sitting at the table, reading a book. He muttered something about teenagers and their #hormone'', before resuming his reading, much to the dismay of Aqua.

"_MASTER!" _She wailed loudly, as Ven jumped in surprise at the high-pitch tone of her voice. He glanced up from his feet to notice Terra was now taking great interest in her _womanly _parts.

"Terra! You wanna do some practise?" The boy leaped up and ran over in less than two seconds; not wishing to see what would happen if he failed to intervene. The two stared at him, before Terra gave an uncertain nod, hiccupping as he did so.

"Sure... Why not?" He mumbled, drowsiness beginning to overwhelm him. He summoned his Keyblade, and glanced around for sight of any training dummies. His eyes laid on Aqua, and due to the fact that they had a _dummy _that looked like her...

He swung the weapon at her with surprising speed. She gasped before cartwheeling out of the way, summoning Rainfell as she got up again. Ven ran in-between the two again, holding his hands out.

"Stop it!" He pleaded. The three all looked at Eraqus hopefully, praying that he could solve the problem. He sighed, and buried his head in his book.

"I wonder..."

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I feel really drowsy and like c*** lately, for some reason. I keep making spelling mistakes, and grammar errors, and stuff like that... Please forgive me if the next chapters aren't uploaded! :(**

**Please review! ^_^**


	54. Guilt

**A/N: Thank you to **_**Fille des Reves **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing the last chapter!**

**I'm feeling a lot better now, but I might only do one or two chapter per day. Writing three is really hard! :(**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LIV. Guilt**

Ven's palms were sweaty as he watched his friends bicker yet _again,_ over something that _wasn't _the older man's fault for once. The guilt that he felt was overwhelming him, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. Not yet...

Not even when Terra had narrowly avoided getting zapped by a Thunder spell from an annoyed Aqua. He simply stood at the corner of the room, trying to ignore everything that was going on.

Not even when the female decided to cast Fire spells that homed onto Terra, who screamed before sprinting around the large room until the fiery spells died out.

...Okay, maybe since Aqua was _now _trying to cast Zero Gravity on him. Ven shuffled his feet nervously and looked down, before swallowing a lump that had appeared in his throat. He stepped out from the shadows and walked firmly towards the two. They both stopped their hair pulling and looked at the younger boy sweetly.

"Yes Ven?" Aqua asked, bending down and ruffling his hair affectionately. The boy shook his head and looked up at her, determination shining in his eyes. And maybe, just _maybe,_ a little bit of fear.

"Um... Terra wasn't the person that glued your shoes to the ceiling..." He looked down, receiving a look of confusion from Aqua. Terra was giving the 'Took-You-Long-Enough' look at the blonde.

"It was me..."

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I read that somewhere... He-he... :)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	55. Revenge

**A/N: Thank you to **_**MonMonCandie **_**and **_**AshKetchumDarkSide **_**for reviewing! :D**

**Hope you enjoy!**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LV. Revenge**

Ven easily parried the otherwise powerful blow that came from Captain Hook's sword, and pushed it away. He then rolled into the water, sending the red-clothed man after him in a run that almost looked comical. Spotting the green crocodile nearby that was eyeing their hands eagerly; he rolled again, sending his foe crashing into the sea.

He crossed his arms in thought as the man shrieked before _somehow _running along the water at high speed, the emerald coloured animal chasing after him with snapping jaws.

The pirate wannabe (he didn't seem to be very good at getting actual treasure) clearly wanted to get some kind of revenge on Peter Pan and his small group of friends. The two kids, and the fairy with the anger issues. Ven unconsciously put a hand to his nose and winced at a certain memory involving the female, shoes and his face. He sighed, and his eyes followed after Hook with curiosity as he finally made it back onto dry land, water dripping from him. The crocodile looked disappointed at that fact, but it quickly returned to looking eager.

"I've got you now you _brat!_" Hook called, taking out his sword in a dramatic fashion as he got ready to attack. Ven had already charged up a Treasure Raid by the time that he had gotten ready to attack, and he flinged it forward lazily before the older man could dodge the giant key. He shrieked again and sprinted away like a girl, the animal chasing after him again like he was a moth to a light.

"Leave me _alone!" _Were his final words as he fell underneath the water, the crocodile quickly following with wide eyes. Ven shuddered and looked away as he heard the man scream.

Okay... Even _he _didn't deserve that...

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Captain Hook is alive! Just... Not well. ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	56. Lover

**A/N: Thank you to the awesome **_**MonMonCandie **_**and **_**AshKetchumDarkSide **_**for reviewing! :)**

**So, hope you enjoy, and thanks to **_**Mirae-no-sekai **_**for all of the Story Favourites! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LVII. Lover**

"Aww, aren't those two just simply _adorable?" _Fauna sighed contently, as she watched Aurora and Prince Phillip dance with each other. Flora nodded in agreement as she rested her elbow on the railing.

"They remind me of two lovers... I _knew _that she would find her Prince Charming one day!" She stated proudly, glancing around at the other three people who were watching the two. Ven raised an eyebrow at her sentence.

"Lover? What's a lover?" He asked, before putting his hands on the gold railing and bending over to get a clearer view. The three fairies immediately snapped their attention to him, expressions all of horror.

"_What?"_

"He doesn't know about lovers?"

"Oh give the poor boy a break!" Flora exclaimed, shaking her head as the other two turned their attention back to her. She turned back to the boy and patted him on the head motherly, "Lovers are two people who like each other very _very _much." She explained, earning an approving nod from the other two. Ven's face frowned in confusion.

"So, then... Lovers are like best friends?" He asked, smiling to himself gently. Did that mean that he loved Terra and Aqua, since they were his best friends?

"Oh goodness _no!"_ Merryweather shook her head furiously, and bent down to the young boy, "It's more than that. Like... Um, those two down there!" She pointed down again to the beautiful woman in blue and the brunet man as he twirled the female around.

Flora's eyes suddenly widened, and she shot up from her position of leaning on the railing. She took out her wand and a red light shot forward. It hit Aurora's dress and turned it into a rose colour that, truth be told, didn't look too good, "There! _Much _better!"

"How _dare _you!" Fauna stomped her foot and frowned at the action, before taking out her own wand. A blue light sparked forward from it and hit the lady's dress, turning it back into its attractive light blue.

"Mine's better!" A red dress.

"No! _Mine!_" Now blue.

"Red!"

"Blue!"

"Red!"

"_Blue!_"

"_Red_!"

Ven looked at the two in slight concern, before turning back to the green-clad fairy who thankfully wasn't taking part in the argument. She noticed the boy's looks, and shook her head as the two continued to quarrel.

"They're _always _like this dearie. Don't worry."

"If you say so..." Ven muttered, amazed that Aurora didn't seem to mind the fact that her dress was changing every two seconds.

"I said _red!"_

"_Blue!"_

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I loved that bit in the ending of BbS. But the pink dress doesn't look nice... Or is that just me? 0_O**

**This reminds me of the day Roxas asked Axel what love meant. XD**

**Anyway, pretty please review! ^_^**


	57. Fire

**A/N: Thank you so much to **_**MonMonCandie, Fille des Reves **_**and **_**Realms of Destiny **_**for reviewing! :D**

**Hope you all enjoy this! :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LVII. Fire**

Every time that Aqua got into an accident of some sorts, it always seemed to involve fire somehow. She had got her hair seared so many times, that it was almost _natural _for her.

There was the time that she had accidentally set the ashes of the chimney on fire. Then, she had set the training dummy (which just _happened _to be the one that Ven and Terra had designed) on fire.

Ventus was thinking about all of that and more accidents as he and Terra watched the female attempt various forms of Fire spells, each one more larger than the last.

"Triple Firaga!" She shouted loudly, as three roaring hot balls made of burning flames shot out from the tip of her Keyblade. Suddenly, they stopped mid-air and seemed to be almost glaring at the two males. They slowly stood up in a mixture of fear and fascination as the fireballs suddenly shot forward, two aiming at Terra and one focusing on Ven.

"_Run!"_" Terra declared, as he began to sprint around the Throne Room as fast as his not-so-little legs could carry him. Ven glanced over his shoulder as he jumped over a ember that had decided to break free, and ignored the urge to whack the eldest hard.

"Running!" Was his only response, before the two screamed as they ran into each other by accident. The fireballs suddenly flickered away, as the two were left with blue ducks flying around their heads in dizziness. Aqua, having stood frozen in the centre of the area for the whole time, began to slowly edge her way towards them. When she had reached them, she bent down and flicked at one of the ducks surrounding Ven as he groaned loudly. The duck quacked at her in anger before disappearing in a white cloud.

"Are you two alright?" She asked carefully. Two heads snapped her way at the sound and glared at the female at the obvious question.

_No. _They were _not _alright.

"Okay... _That _was a pretty stupid question to ask..."

"Aqua! Whenever transpired in here?" They all froze at the sound of Master Eraqus walking towards them quickly. The female silently flicked all of the other ducks off the boys' heads, and stood up while saluting.

"Nothing sir!"

"Aqua... I can tell that is a lie. Why else would Terra be so cross looking at you?" She gasped at the words before turning to the male in question. Sure enough, his face was set in an ugly scorn that really didn't suit him _at all._

"What did that duck ever do to you, _huh_?"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: The ducks were Donald Duck. ;)**

**Technically, in KHI, II and BbS, whenever someone gets knocked out, there's these stars floating above their heads. Why? In Days they just vanish! 0_O**

**Also, do you guys think I should make a little timeline for this? Just so you all know what order these come in, since everything is scrambled up. Badly. :D**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	58. Tissue

**A/N: Thanks to **_**MonMonCandie, I LikeFMAandKH, Zack **_**and **_**Fille des Reves **_**for reviewing! :)**

_**Zack, **_**yes I do indeed take request! I **_**adore **_**them! And I'll use/steal **_**I LikeFMAandKH's **_**idea soon!**

**Hope you all enjoy! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LVIII. Tissue**

"Use a _tissue!"_ Aqua's scream of pure terror could be heard from a certain male's bedroom up to Ven's room, as the boy discovered. Groaning, he threw his pillow over his head and closed his eyes, trying to get some more sleep.

"_Terra! Stop _that!" She shouted again, somehow more louder than before. The blonde boy nearby groaned again to himself and grabbed a nearby white cushion, before slamming it over his ears. A fed-up expression was clear on his face to all that could see him.

Which was no one apart from the mirror, but the mirror doesn't really count.

After another muffled scream of horror from the female, and an inaudible shout from the man, Ven lazily swung his legs over his bed and stood up, stumbling slightly. Glancing over at the mirror that stared right back at him, he sighed and ruffled his hair so that it looked like it's normal messed-up state before opening his door.

To be greeted with the sight of Terra and Aqua in the hall. Aqua had an expression of disbelief and the infamous 'I-Am-So-Disgusted-That-I-Know-You' look while Terra had... Had his finger up a place that explained Aqua's look _perfectly_. Ven quickly took on her look as the brunette looked at them in surprise.

"Huh? What's wrong?" He asked deadly serious. The other two glanced upwards, and the man shrugged, "So?"

"You're picking your _nose _Terra! That is wrong on _so many _levels!" Aqua replied crossly. The trio are froze as Master Eraqus calmly walked around the corner, whistling to himself softly as he glanced at a large set of crinkled papers in his hands. He stopped when he saw the other three. Surprised by the unusual silence, his eyes travelled to Ven, then Aqua before resting on Terra. His eyes widened at the sight.

"Terra? Why is your finger there?"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Thank my wonder father for the inspiration for this one! ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	59. Puppy

**A/N: Thank you so much to **_**AshKetchumDarkSide, MonMonCandie, Taliax, Fille des Reves **_**and **_**ILikeFMAandKH **_**for reviewing!**

**Hope you all enjoy this! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LIX. Puppy**

When Ventus was walking along the streets of Radiant Garden, the last thing that he was expecting to see was a lonely puppy.

So when he spotted a white one with black spots whimpering in an abandoned corner, he couldn't help but go over to it and comfort him/her. After all, it was only a puppy. Nothing to be too frightened about.

But if it was an Unversed, he _swore _that someone (or rather, some_thing_) would be in pain.

"Hey there boy!" He called, running over to the dog. It instinctively hid behind a nearby turned over bin, barking softly as it did so. Ven got down onto all fours, and tried to get level with the animal. In one of Aqua's old books about animals, it said that they would be more comfortable if you were the same height as it, so...

"Sshhhh... It's fine, don't worry," He rubbed the dog's ear gently, as it slowly flopped down to the side of the animal's head. It looked at him with hopeful black eyes, the very definition of puppy eyes.

"Alright then..." Sighing, as he _really _had to get a move on, he brushed his left hand underneath his chin and the right one was gently patting his nose. The dog's tail began to waggle furiously, as his tongue hung loosely from his mouth, revealing perfect white teeth tainted with splotches of food. His breath (Ven was assuming that it was a he) stunk of eggs and fish.

"Sorry, but I've gotta go. I have friends waiting for me." The blonde sighed sadly, as the dog adapted a sad look on his face. He whined miserably, as the boy stood up to his full height. Ven shook his head, ridding himself of a banana peel that had somehow landed there. Dusting off a trail of dust that had hit his jacket, he turned his back to the dog and began to walk away, out of the long alley that they were in. The dog looked at him longingly, before an idea found a way into its head.

"_Woof!_" He barked once, a loud simple bark that seemed to serve as a command of sorts. Ven stopped at the noise, before loud footsteps quickly followed.

A huge shadow rushed up to the boy from both ways, and he was soon overwhelmed by the sheer amount of dogs that were climbing all over him. They were almost the exact same as the very dog that had ordered them here. Gasping for breath, his head managed to escape as the dogs continued to lick and bite at him, giving him Kingdom Hearts knows what.

"How many are there? A hundred and one?"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I was thinking of Leon and the puppies in KHI, then I read the prompt, and taa-daa! :D**

**Please review! ^_^**


	60. Skateboard

**A/N: Thank you to **_**MonMonCandie, ILikeFMAandKH **_**and **_**AshKetchumDarkSide **_**for reviewing!**

**So, this features the Twilight Town trio as little kiddies! Woot! :)**

**Hope you all enjoy! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LX. Skateboard**

"_Hayner! _That skateboard is _far_ too big for you!" A young girl with short brown hair and wide green eyes scolded, as a blonde boy wearing green shorts and a black t-shirt pouted at her.

"Sheesh Olette! I can take care of myself just _fine!_" He snapped, as he glared at a red and black skateboard that was innocently leaning against a nearby brick wall.

"You're _five! _Five-year-olds do _not _skateboard! It can hurt people, like mummy after she climbed the ladder. You saw that, right?" The female demanded, crossing her arms as she looked at the young blonde with a raised eyebrow. The argument continued with clear body gestures as Ven groaned and sat on an empty blue container. He had only come here since the sunset looked nice, and he wanted to be able to get a good view of it.

Instead, he was stuck in a small make-shift house with two squabbling kids. He closed his eyes deep in thought, and silently wondered if his own friends were okay. If anything had happened to either of them...

He shook off the thought. There was _no need _to be so down.

"-Mr White broke her wrist, and _that _was because she went skateboarding! I just don't want the same to happen to you..." Olette trailed off, looking down at the ground in guilt. She kicked her right leg back and forth awkwardly. Ven snapped out of her thoughts and his eyes widened in surprise as the apparently 'hard-core' boy did something that _none _of them were expecting.

He hugged Olette. The female had her mouth open in surprise, before she slowly wrapped her own arms around his waist. They stayed like that for a few seconds, before a voice interrupted them.

"Hey! You three want... _Oh._" A young boy with short brunet hair and a red t-shirt stopped at the sight of his two best friends hugging each other. The two glanced over in his direction, and they both broke apart immediately. The trio all shared an awkward silence between them until Hayner piped up.

"What? Friends hug each other when they're sad, right?"

Ven chuckled silently as the three laughed at each other. Little children were _so _cute.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I luve a good Hayner/Olette story. That is all. ;)**

**Not my best work, but it's hardly my worst ever as well.**

**Please review! ^_^**


	61. Waiter

**A/N: Thank you so much to **_**MonMonCandie, AshKetchumDarkSide **_**and especially **_**Mikichan21 **_**for all of their reviews! Thanks to them, this Challenge has now hit 200+ reviews! Awesome! ^_^**

**I'm updating early because I'm leaving for a sleepover in less than an hour, and I won't be able to update until tomorrow, if I'm lucky. But I shall certainly return in 2 days from now! :D**

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXI. Waiter**

"Um..." Ven trailed off as he looked down at his new outfit. Aqua clapped her hands together in joy, and stood up from her previous position of the boy's bed.

"You look stunning Ven!" She commented, as she leaned in to observe his new outfit a _bit _more closer than the boy was comfortable with. His face began to heat up from embarrassment as the female continued to poke around, occasionally fastening a loose strap before she stood up.

"You really do suit a waiter's outfit," She finished, crossing her arms at the old outfit that they had found while cleaning out Master Eraqus' cupboard. They didn't question _why _it was there; Terra had asked why once, and apparently he had been scarred by the story.

"Hey guys! Dinner's-Oh dear _Kingdom Hearts_!" The brunette's head had poked in from around the door, before his eyes widened in horror. He clamped a large hand over his blue eyes, and then felt his way out of the room and back into the corridor. The duo heard a loud bang noise repeating itself over and over again. They had a funny feeling that it involved a wall and Terra's rock-solid head.

"Um... Is something wrong with my outfit?" He asked over the deafening noise of head banging and Terra's wailing. Aqua shrugged her shoulders and looked around him again.

"I don't know... Let me-Oh _Kingdom Hearts._ Ven. Get out of that _thing _now!" She ordered, and without any warning for the younger teenager, the outfit was being pulled over his head. He tried to glare at her, but he wasn't sure if she could see him past the fabric of the clothes. He would be creeped out if she could.

"_WHY?"_

"There's a massive hole in a place that you _really don't _want to know about," She answered, as she pulled one arm out. Ven's face turned pale at the realization.

"Oh..."

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Don't ask where the hole is... Just **_**don't**_**. ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	62. Idiot

**A/N: Sorry for not updating yesterday! I had already two stories updated, so yeah... ;)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It means a lot! :D**

**I also managed to get internet via my laptop! *Squeal* Everything I had done before was on my phone, so this is a big moment for me! Expect a serious profile update soon! ;D**

**Hope you all enjoy this!**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXII. Idiot**

"Ven! You _idiot!_" Terra shouted in horror as he watched another bottle cap fall to its doom. This time, it was a limited supply of red and gold ones. Ven chuckled nervously, as he looked through Terra's bag of caps.

"Oops!" He shouted cheerfully, raising the bag above him as the man lunged forward. He banged his head against the wooden headboard of his bed, and groaned as he sank to the floor. The boy shook his head in mock horror.

"Oh Terra, Terra... What would Master Eraqus say?" He muttered to himself, before flinging another bottle cap out of the small window.

And no, he didn't have _any _sugar of any form.

...Okay, maybe a small amount.

Ah, who was he kidding? He had drunk several cans of fizzy drinks before deciding to get rid of Terra's beloved bottle cap collection. Apparently, he had been collecting them ever since Master Eraqus suggested that the brunette should get a hobby of sorts. He most likely wasn't expecting _this _to be his hobby of choice.

"_Please _stop it!" Terra begged, giving the younger boy the widest puppy eyes that he could manage. The fact that he was being commanded around by someone _ten _years younger than him didn't seem to bother him, not that his life-long collection was at stake.

"Hmm... Let's see... _No!_" Ven grinned evilly as he tossed the whole bag out of the window, and then stuck his head out of the glass object.

The open red bag was falling through the air, metal caps scattering as it continued to fall. It then hit the water beneath with a mighty plunk of water, before it disappeared from sight.

Ven was about to get out, but then something hard shoved him from behind, and he ended up falling.

Straight into the freezing water. He screamed loudly as he continued to fall, the wind flying around him as he reached up to the platform that was speeding away from him in vain. The last thing that he heard before hitting the water was Terra's shouts that were along the lines of idiot.

For the first time in his life, Ven swore. Loudly.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Terra's open window is very large. ;) And Ven deserves what he got! :D**

**Please review! ^_^**


	63. Ostrich

**A/N: Thank you so much to **_**Fille des Reves **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing! :D**

**I'm going back to school this Friday... Expect updates for all of my stories to be thrown to the wind. ;)**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXIII. Ostrich **

"Banana," Ven stated, staring up at the night sky as the shining stars twinkled. Terra glanced over in his direction, before closing his eyes in thought.

"Full stop," he replied, lying down as he did so. He put his hands behind his head, and focused his deep blue eyes on the dotted sky. Ven was in the same position as he was.

"Train," the blonde answered, chuckling slightly as he remembered the time that Aqua had found a blue toy train stashed away in Ven's cupboard. The creepy smile on it freaked Terra out no end. Terra's eyes snapped open at the memory, and he glared at the boy.

"_Cherry,_" he smirked as Ven visually winced. The memory of that _awful _dream had still haunted him. Maybe telling Terra about it _wasn't _the best decision ever.

"Ostrich!" Ventus yelled, throwing his hand into the air like he had just discovered the way to breathe in outer space. Terra groaned as he remembered that one time where an ostrich had ran into him, while he and Aqua were away visiting another World. Ven was too young to do so.

"Oh, how about-" Before Terra could finish, a loud giggle came from behind the nearby rock. The two Keybladers immediately stood up at the sound, and summoned their weapons. It was safe to say that Terra looked _far _more frightening than Ven.

A familiar female's head popped up from behind the boulder, and the two males called away their weapons at the friendly face. Aqua stood up and looked at them both, before a tiny smirk came onto her face.

"How does 'Waiter' sound?" She asked loudly. As suspected, the two immediately shuffled away from each other and winced.

"_Aqua!"_

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: This is called the Random Game. You have to say the most random thing possible. :D**

**Fun follows. Oh, so much fun... ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	64. Sunglasses

**A/N: Thank you to **_**MonMonCandie, Realms of Destiny **_**and **_**Fille des Reves **_**for reviewing! :D**

**If anyone cares, I have a new Challenge up on my profile. It's called the Forgotten Couples Challenge, and... If you want to find out more, check it out! I have three people wishing to take it already! :)**

**Hope you all enjoy !**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXIV. Sunglasses**

Sunglasses were donned by people who believed that they were 'cool'. People that ranked themselves up higher than other people, and believed that the shades showed their power. Of course, sunglasses could also be wore by everyone who just happened to have bright sunshine where they live. To shield their eyes from further harm, but that wasn't always the reason.

Ven was hearing all of this come from Terra and more, as he listened in from outside his door. The brunet was busy telling Aqua about his visit to a new World, one that had lots of people wearing sunglasses. He heard a load groan come from the man, as he creaked open the wooden door that _tiny _bit more to listen in better. Closing his right eye, he peered into the room and blinked around.

His room was still a mess, like always. His clothes were lazily thrown over the floor as usual, and the man himself had a dark blue jumper on with a grey tracksuit. Terra flopped himself onto his bed, before cracking open one eye at the female that was listening to his words.

Aqua was wearing her usual clothing, but she had her short hair tied up into a loose ponytail. She swung her legs as Terra continued talking.

"-It just looks odd, that's all. Not being able to see their eyes and all," he finished, abruptly sitting back up again. Aqua nodded at his words, before she spoke herself. Ventus silently creeped away from the door and sat down on the floor nearby.

What would it be like not being able to see someone's eyes?

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: This came from the oddest place... ;)**

**I hate sunglasses, and I find it weird not being able to see someone's eyes.**

**Please review! ^_^**


	65. Dazing

**A/N: Thanks to **_**MonMonCandie, xxHPxxGWxx, Fille des Reves **_**and **_**Mike AZ 2 **_**for reviewing!**

**Sorry this took longer than usual! My laptop decided to perform updates today, so that's why.**

**Also, about the Challenge; it's on my profile, past **_**WishingDreamer5's **_**guildlines. But since the interest is high... Should I publish it? Please state your opinions!**

**Finally, I am away on ****Thursday**** all day. On ****Friday**** I return to the dreaded school, and at the weekend my internet connection is being cut off by my provider for updates. So, I most likely won't be able to update on those four days, but I will try my best on Monday! :D I still have the laptop, so I may also get an one-shot wrote...**

**Enough rambling! Hope you all enjoy!**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXV. Dazing**

Ven was still in shock at the dazing discovery. He couldn't believe it... No, _no. _Why would Aqua do that?

Yes, Master may have ordered her to do so, but... Friends didn't _spy _on each other, did they? They always stuck together, and they never betrayed each other, no matter _what_ happened.

So why did she...

He sighed deeply, kicking an empty can across the stone pavement. The red object clanged against it, as it rolled away from him.

Maybe... Maybe Aqua really _did _let it get to her head. About the fact that she too, was now a Keyblade Master. Okay, a new Master who hadn't had much experience, but...

She obviously believed that she was a show-off, and that he and Terra were just a level below her on the ranks of importance. So she...

Remembering his best friend's name sent a pang of guilt and sadness over the blonde. Slumping down against the nearby wall, he hung his head loosely as the thoughts ran in his head.

Did this mean that they weren't friends anymore? So... All of those years that they had spent together, watching the stars in the night sky and laughing... Did they all mean _nothing_?

He held out his hand in front of him, and Wayward Wind appeared to him in a flash of light. Ven gazed at it, deep in thought.

Why did the Keyblade bring so many problems?

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Basically, this takes place after the Trinity Armor battle. The one in which Terra works out that Aqua had been spying on him, and then Ven accuses her of letting her new rank of Master getting to her head.**

**GAH! I hate this one! *Bangs head***

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	66. Daydream

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! It means a lot! :D**

**Well, I managed to find enough time to sneak in a chapter, but I won't be back until Monday. :( Stupid internet provider...**

**Anyway! This was kind of rushed, so sorry if the quality isn't as good as normal! :O**

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

**P. S. This was based off the **_**Daydream upon Neverland **_**music, found in BbS. If you have it, I would strongly recommend listening to it as you read this. ;)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXVI. Daydream**

When Ven had first came onto this new World, his mind was sent whirling in delight.

Waterfalls flow freely from cliffs far beyond normal reach. The sun's rays hit the sea beautifully, glistening as the heat radiated from the object in the sky. The sky itself was empty of any clouds, and reminded the young teenager of a warm summer's day.

A day in which he, Terra and Aqua always spent outside, laughing and chasing each other with various water-shooting objects as they did so. Eraqus watched from the shade cast by the burning rays, always silently chuckling to himself as the trio came up complaining of sun burns afterwards. They had _never _learned, no matter _how _many times they went out.

Those memories... They seemed so distant, so far off and scattered from the tough reality that was now.

Ventus sighed, dangling his slim legs off the edge of a particularly tall cliff that he was sitting on. It faced the vast crystal clear sea, as he looked on at it with curious cerulean eyes. The sun was dipping behind the horizon, casting off beautiful long rays of twilight across the sparkling water. The orange tinted rays seem to dance on the water, treating it as if it was merely a dance floor and the sun was the dancer.

The small camp site that was full of tents laid to the boy's left, shadows peering across it far larger than usual as the buildings themselves began to disappear into the darkness of the night. Ven gasped as he saw a small figure zoom across the night sky, casting off small orbs of light as it did so. The orbs twirled in the backdrop of the dark, before slowly vanishing into the welcoming arms of the night.

Ventus smiled at the sight, and laid back onto the grassy ground of the cliff that spanned out behind him.

Neverland... It was like a daydream. A daydream upon Neverland.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I honestly love **_**Daydream upon Neverland. **_**It's just a beautiful piece of music, and I always feel better when I listen to it. So I loved the Skull Command Board in BbS, since that very song kept on looping and looping and looping and... :D**

**Please review! ^_^**


	67. Snappy

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! :) People liked the last chapter, for some reason... But thank you anyway!**

**Turns out that the internet provider **_**doesn't **_**need to cut off the connection for updates... Yay? :O**

**I'm very sad, since my cat has got an ulcer or something really bad in his right eye. If the worse comes to the worse, the vet will have to remove his eye. :(**

**On the bright side, he also has a lot of scars on his face, so I can change his name to Xigbar! XD**

**Hope you all enjoy this! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXVII. Snappy**

"Leave me _alone!" _Aqua snapped, glaring at the young blonde who stood innocently outside her bedroom door. She slammed the door shut in the boy's face, and he simply stood there like a statue. Ven was in too much shock at the normally-kind female's sudden change in attitude to move.

To think that he was only offering her cookies that he spent _hours _baking. Her birthday was coming up in less than a week, so he thought that she would like the gift.

How wrong he had been.

A sad sniffle that he had been trying to hold in escaped, as he held the rejected box of white chocolate cookies in his hands, still outstretched. He carefully tucked them underneath his arm and walked to where the bin was outside, his head held low as he did so.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Terra was busy cleaning out the large bin that sat outside in the Land of Departure as requested by Master Eraqus, his armor being worn in case anything dangerous or toxic was hidden in the bin's murky depths. Well, he thought that he should be safe.

His long and flowing cape got trapped in a particularly spiky object, and the brunet man pulled them apart with an exasperated sigh. Now, a large hole dwelled in his cape, and it almost seemed to _taunt _the human at the fact that he couldn't fix it.

He saw a sniffling Ven out of the corner of his visor, and he immediately cast away his own worries to the back of his mind. Eraqus would _never _upset the young boy, and since the only other person in the Land of Departure was Aqua...

He mentally slammed his head against a brick wall. It wasn't _that _time of month again, was it?

Taking off his helmet and shaking his hair out of his eyes, he walked over to the younger boy and bent down.

"Hey, is something wrong?" He asked, ruffling the blonde's hair with a warm smile as he talked. The younger boy looked up at him, sorrow dancing in his wide eyes.

"Aqua, she's all... I tried to make her cookies, and... She slammed the door in my face... Why is she so snappy and angry?" He cried, burying his head into Terra's chest as tears trailed down his face.

"Aqua goes like that once every month for a few days. You... Ugh, learn to get used to it after a while. It's something that _all _females go through, and it makes them a _lot _more angry and snappy than normal. Okay?" He bent down and gently pulled Ven's head away from his chest. There were tear marks on his cheeks, but he seemed to have stopped crying. The blonde nodded slowly in understanding, before frowning.

"_Why? _Why do they go through it every month?" Terra visually winced at the awkward question; he _really _didn't need to know at his young age. He shouldn't have said anything like this in the first place, but how else would he have comforted Ven?

Then the oldest excuse in history came into his head.

"You're too young to know."

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: All of you female readers should know... And all of the male ones **_**may **_**know. ;)**

**They must need a bin for all of their rubbish... But where does the rubbish go? And why does the armor have capes? People can easily grab that and then stab you! D:**

**Please review, so that my cat can get his eyesight back! ^_^**


	68. Flirt

**A/N: I forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but it turns out that I **_**did **_**need to lose my internet for updates. And I lost it **_**just **_**as I was about to update! Grr!**

**So that's why you people are getting two chapters today! :D**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXVIII. Flirt**

When Ventus was travelling through the various Worlds, and even before all of that ever began, he liked to judge on how much of a flirt various people were. He didn't know how his little hobby started, but Terra's bottle caps still topped the oddity scale.

Terra... Wasn't really much of one. Sure, he liked to tease Aqua a lot, and he even occasionally winked at the blond boy, but his attempts often resulted in either a slammed door in his face or Master Eraqus ordering him to extra training. So no, he wasn't really one.

Aqua didn't flirt full stop. She hung out with them, certainly. (not that she really had any other choice of people, mind) But she didn't seem to like Terra's flirting, and she often whacked him with Rainfell to voice her disapproval. Actions spoke louder than words, after all.

If Master Eraqus was to _ever _flirt with _any _of them, they would all flee to another World and never return. He was their _teacher _for Kingdom Hearts' sake!

Ventus didn't really want to do any flirting. He still remembered the time that Aqua 'accidentally' shoved Terra into the vast sea from the top of their usual spot to watch the stars. No broken legs for him, thank you very much.

The Seven Dwarves. He shivered at the memory of him chasing them for _ages _just for them to shove him out of the mine. They were sleepy, grumpy, and a whole lot of other things as well.

Zack seemed to be the type of person who would flirt a lot. Ven had only spent a short amount of time with him, but he _knew _that the black-head must be like that, at least a bit. He would happily ask out any attractive-looking lady, even if they had only known each other for a few hours.

He was too lazy to think of anyone else right now. Flying through the Lanes Between, he frowned at the realization that his thoughts must sound _incredibly _stupid. Flirting... _Really?_

Was he _that _bored?

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I was struggling here! So I don't really like it... :( Ah well.**

**Shameless Advertising for Moi: I have a new Challenge up (yes) called **_**The Changing Currents. **_**It's **_**Wishing-Fire**_**'s 101 Theme Challenge. It stars Aqua, and it's AU. The first chapter features a cottage, flowers and an exam. ;)**

**After all of that; please review! ^_^**


	69. Death

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It's greatly awesome! :D**

**Sorry about the late update... Or should that be early? I've got a pile of homework **_**already **_**on my plate, and it's my **_**second **_**day back! So well, updates won't happen as often as I would like... Sorry! :(**

**School sucks sometimes... And German. Oh **_**gawd!**_

**Hope you all enjoy!**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXIX. Death**

Death... Death was something that Ven had never really put much thought into. Sure, he would occasionally wonder if the Grim Reaper (was that his name?) or the Bringer of Death or whatever was aiming for him next, but... That was only when he was stuck in a battle with little-to-none chance of succeeding in.

And even then, some stroke of luck would always allow him to narrowly escape by the skin of his teeth. (Or should that be Keyblade?) Tired, hungry and feeling faint, yes.

But at least he was still alive. At least he could recover and tend to his wounds, before resuming onwards to the next World that needed his help. And even if said World _didn't _need his help, he would still march to it and say a quick hello to the residents.

Now, he was stuck in his final battle. One where he _knew _that he would die at the end of it. If he won, he died. If he lost, he died. There was no way out. No strokes of luck could save him from his inevitable fate.

He remembered Terra grumbling once that he never wanted to age. After all, death would come to everyone sooner or later, but Terra wanted people to know his name. So that way, he wouldn't be one of the many people that faded away from time, lost and forgotten by all.

Not that Terra himself was one easy person to forget.

But now, as Ventus stared into the cold and unforgiving ember eyes that teased him with a knowing smirk, he _knew _what he had to do.

He _had _to win. For Terra and Aqua. For his friends' memories to live on, _he _would have to stop the forging of the χ-Blade. It was the _only _way to win and protect everyone.

As death loomed ever closer to him, Ven decided that as long as it was for his friends, it didn't look so bad.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Is it just me, or am I writing more angst than usual? :O**

**Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	70. Drug

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It means an awful lot! :)**

_**A Very Small Wish **_**came onto my media player when I was thinking of ideas, so this chapter's going to be an interesting one... ;)**

**Hope you all enjoy! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXX. Drug**

"I can't _believe _this!" Ven yelled, his voice the only sound in the large object that he was currently trapped in. His shoe unexpectedly landed in a horrible pile of green gunge, making a horrible squelching sound. Lifting the shoe up in record speed, he revolted back at the sight of the green goo dripping from his foot onto the colourful ground below him.

He remembered that the day that he had found a booklet about drugs on the table, sitting innocently. Terra had seen him with him, and told him all about drugs and how they were bad for you and how they would kill you and so on.

His speech had a lot of 'and's in it. Apparently, drug takers (who took _illegal _drugs, mind you) often saw colourful rainbows and things that shouldn't exist around them.

Technically, he hadn't taken drugs, but... This 'World', if you could call it that, _definitely_ topped the scale on weirdness. Wooden planks extended out of nowhere, the ground and walls were covered in colourful (and eye-hurting) splotches of various bright colors, and _that _green _thing _that he had earlier stepped in was _not _human.

His eyes caught sight of a pink gooey mess, and Ven whistled as he narrowly avoided getting his other foot covered in an alien substance of some unknown species.

Wherever he walked, the ground seemed to cave in before his feet and weight, before returning back to normal (or as normal as this place could get) shape again.

He was _never _going to complain about shrinking, or battling, or getting knocked off his Glider, or the lack of hospitals in the Mirage Arena _ever _again. Not when he _somehow _got off this World. Or animal-World. Or whatever people would use to describe this place.

Ven sighed, and sat down on the ground beneath him, trying not to wince as the ground appeared to swallow him up. Looking upwards, he saw a huge red thing hang loosely from the 'ceiling' of sorts.

"Just _how _did I get stuck in a giant whale?"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Free cookies if you can guess the world that Ven got himself trapped in! ;D**

**I know that this was random, but I was struggling to think of anything else.**

**Please review! ^_^**


	71. Flood

**A/N: Thank you to **_**MonMonCandie, Fille des Reves **_**and **_**Realms of Destiny **_**for reviewing! :D**

_**Realms of Destiny: **_**Thanks for pointing that out! It's fixed now. ;)**

**Hope you all enjoy this! :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXXI. Flood**

The Flood was indeed a very queer species of Unversed. It was dark blue in color, with red markings over its body. Red eyes bent into a downcast shape allowed it to see, and they had short but sharp claws used for... Clawing. Which was pretty obvious, when one sat down and thought about it.

Hopefully _not _sitting near said species of Unversed. They may have been the most common Unversed known, but they were still powerful.

Encounter one of them standing on its lonesome, and a Keyblade wielder (or a wielder of any decent weapon, truth be told. It would be _nonsense _to attack _anything _with a wooden sword, stick or anything else that started with 'S') should be able to take them out with little-to-none difficulty. Accidentally wander into a large group of them though, and tough times laid ahead for those not properly trained.

Unfortunately, Lady Luck was too busy shining down on two other Keyblade wielders to notice the third small blonde currently surrounded by, quite literally, floods of Floods.

By floods, the narrator (who is breaking the fourth wall, and should leave this realm as soon as humanly possible) means _mountains _full of the monsters. It was almost like all of the Floods of the Worlds had decided to pick on poor little Ven at that particular moment.

He didn't like it. Not _one little _bit. Now, back to his view;

"Snow is falling, all around us. Children aren't playing, thanks to the Unversed..." Ven hummed to himself, using a Wind Raid on a long line of Floods as they drew ever closer. His feet were hidden underneath the large cover of snow that was coating the ground beneath them in a cold white quilt. Catching Frolic Flame, he cast a Fire spell on the group of Floods gathered nearby. The pleasant flames temporally warmed his clattering teeth and shaking hands, before they flickered away, taking a group of Unversed and warmth with it. A small man clad in red as well as an almighty long snowy collection of hair hanging from his chin waddled out, fixing his black belt as he did so. Jumping back in surprise, he glanced over to the Unversed, then Ven, then the monsters again.

"W-what is this nonsense? Why is my roundabout broken? Why is the giant door open? Why is the-" Before he could finish asking his many questions, a small hand clamped over his mouth. Eyes widening in horror, he turned to face Ven. The boy smiled sheepishly at him before casting a Cure on him, the green leaves widening over him as a light green light surrounded him. He threw his weapon forward at another Flood, catching it as he landed in front of the man.

"I'll protect you Sandy Claws!" Ventus cried encouragingly, grinning as more Floods appeared from the ground and creeped towards them. 'Sandy Claws' held his gloved hand to his forehead and shook his head repeatedly, his red thin hat shaking around as he did so.

"You've been talking to that troublemaker Jack, haven't you?"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: It's weird thinking like a scientist... All of those long(er) words to write. XD**

**This one's a bit different from the others, isn't it? I'm thinking of writing one in 1****st**** POV... And it's Guess the World time again! Guess right, and you'll get a virtual cookie of awesomeness! ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	72. Book

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D**

**I can't really think of anything to say... Apart from hope you all enjoy this! I typed this up when I'm meant to be doing Maths homework... I'll do it once I update this. ;)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXXII. Book**

Books were, at least according to Ven, truly wonderful things. They told tales of knights in shining armor and fair maidens trapped in towers, wars breaking out, and a legend of three wielders of a legendary sword bringing calm to the Worlds. The latter happened to be the story that Ven had stumbled upon, whilst searching for a spell book. Blowing the grainy dust that had gathered on top of the heavy object, the tiny grains scattered into the vast air and covered him in a light coat of whiteness. Brushing himself off, he glanced up to see Terra browsing the books near him, gently humming to himself as he did so.

Clutching the book close to his chest, (and his armor) Ven made his way over to the older brunet while nimbly dodging any bookcases that unexpectedly moved to stop him. They had started to do that a lot lately; always stopping the boy from reaching a book that he wanted to get _just _as he went to grab it. Maybe Aqua knew how to stop them from going mad... Or was she the person who caused it in the first place?

He wasn't really in the mood to find out. A library was for _silence_, after all.

Just as he stepped towards Terra some more, the man heard his footsteps and turned around, surprised at the blond being here.

"Hey there Ven! What's-_Watch out!_" He shouted, his long Keyblade nimbly appearing in his hand in blocks of light blue light. Ven's mouth opened in confusion at the sight, before a heavy wooden object suddenly slammed into him from behind. Pain ripping through his back, he landed with a loud 'thump!' onto the wooden floor below. Terra swiped out at a shiny red bookcase, sending books of various colors scattering as he did so. Pages flew softly around them, and one floated down onto Ven's hair. Raising an eyebrow, he shook his head, and the page fluttered to the steel-colored floor. He placed the dusty book in his hands on the floor beside him, and summoned Wayward Wind. Appearing in a flash of white light, he threw it forward at another bookcase as it advanced towards them.

Dark shadows were cast over the duo of best friends, as the bookcases that held precious reading material crept towards them, seeming to smile evilly at them.

"What are you two _doing?_" An angry voice suddenly yelled out, and the two turned around in surprise at the sound. Gulping, they smiled sheepishly as Master Eraqus stormed in, actually looking _cross _at them. Aqua was behind him, looking around her nervously. She gave an uncertain wave at the sight of her friends, who slowly waved back at her in disbelief.

"I leave you two alone for _five _minutes, and I'm awarded with _this!_" Eraqus exclaimed, spreading his arms out wide for extra effect. Paper laid ripped and scattered all over the room, as some bits of it continued to float down around the four. Terra quickly called away his Keyblade, saluting as he did so.

...And the bookcases were standing innocently, as if they had done _nothing _wrong.

"But, Master..." Ventus began, fiddling with his fingers as he jumped from foot to foot. Eraqus glared at him, and cut off the rest of his sentence.

"_Silence! _Training, _now!_" He pointed out of the door, where the training grounds laid. Terra grumbled something under his breath, and stuck his hands into his pockets and slowly walked out of the door. Ven looked around him, before following the man out. Aqua smiled nervously at them, a guilty look on her face as she followed them also.

As Ven walked past, he swore that he saw a bookcase wink at him.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: ...I was listening to **_**Hunter of the Dark **_**(awesome music!) as I wrote this, so I honestly don't know where this came from... I blame the bookcases in Hollow Bastion KHI and Re:coded! XD**

**I also signed myself up for **_**another **_**Challenge. (I really need to stop!) This time, it's **_**Nyx's Angel's **_**100 Words From the Non-existent Heart with Axel/Aqua! Go me! XD God knows when I'll be able to do it, mind... :O **

**Please review! ^_^**


	73. Migraine

**A/N: Thank you to no one for reviewing! Yay! XD**

**I had to Google migraine... How bad is that? ;)**

**Hope you all enjoy! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXXIII. Migraine**

"Ugh! _Ven! _I swear that you're gonna give me a migraine if you keep this up!" Terra groaned, using his fingers to rub the side of his forehead painfully. His head was throbbing, his ears felt like they were going to explode...

And Ven was _still _nattering on about some _book!_

"Then these three people came along and defeated some big evil person who was really good and- _Terra! _Are you listening to me?" The boy demanded, pouncing onto Terra as he spoke. Caught off-guard, the two fell into the soft fabrics of the sofa that Terra was (or had been, before a certain blond attacked him) sitting on.

"My head is going to explode if you don't _shut up_! Ka _boom! Bang_! And then I'll be bye-bye, and you'll never see me _again_!" The older man finally snapped, grabbing Ven's jacket by its red collar. Calmly getting off the sofa, he glared at Ven as the boy began to flail about in his friend's grip. Wayward Wind appearing in his hand in instinct, the boy began to wildly swing the weapon around.

A loud sound confirmed that it had hit something hard, and Ven yelled as he fell to the floor in horror. His weapon clattered against the floor, Keychain chiming a soft melody before a ray of light enveloped the giant key. Groaning as he looked up, he was horrified at the sight of a certain brunet man sprawled out on the floor, arms spread out widely. Silently tip-toeing his way around Terra, he whistled innocently as he realized that Terra was _knocked out_. Big time.

Guess he had some hidden strength inside of him, after all! He couldn't _wait _until Terra woke up, and then he could boast to him about how he had-

"Ven! _Terra! _We have to start training now!" His heart froze solid at the sound of Aqua's voice ringing cheerfully through the abandoned hallway. Glancing around nervously, he could almost hear the horror music playing in his mind as he ducked behind the very sofa that had caused all of their problems.

...Well, if he hadn't glomped Terra at the height of his sugar high, _maybe _this wouldn't have happened...

He squished his body into a ball, trying his best to hide himself from his friend. If Aqua discovered that he had...

"_Terra! _Oh _no! _Terra!" He could imagine the female's breath hitching in her throat as he heard her footsteps rush over to the man. Seeing her dark blue hair bob up and down, he looked down at his feet in shame as he heard her words.

"_Please _don't say that Ven had sugar again... _Please! _Come on Terra!"

...Why was he feeling _jealous _deep inside?

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I honestly don't know how this happened... :O**

**Please review! ^_^**


	74. Flowers

**A/N: Thank you to **_**MonMonCandie**_** and **_**Fille des Reves **_**for reviewing! :D**

**This one is in first person... Because well, we all have to broaden our horizons, right? ;)**

**Hope you all enjoy this! :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXXIV. Flowers**

Gripping the small present in my hands for dear, I felt anxiety take over me as I waited in outside, by where we all usually hanged out. The three of us; me, Aqua and Terra. The waves that rolled against the shoreline far beneath the cliff echoed clearly in my ears, as the night stars began to come out. The pitch black of the darkness that blanketed home turned everything into a black and white version, with blotches of grey occasionally breaking through.

Sighing, I looked down at the thin object in my hand before settling myself onto the nearby grey boulder. I felt its sharp edges prickle me as I adjusted my position.

Aqua probably wasn't going to come tonight. She was most likely training with the Master again, but then... If Terra came here, then I would _never _hear the end of it.

I did have flowers in my hands, after all.

Glancing down to them, I saw that the edges had begun to droop over the palms of my hands. I can feel their petals itching away at my hands, like flies on your skin. Annoying, but nothing major. They could easily be tossed away with a simple flick of my hand.

But... Flowers weren't flies, were they? I couldn't toss them away with a simple flick. They weren't any ordinary flowers, at least not to me.

They were Aqua's favourite type of flowers. Bluebells. I guess that the name suits her well, since her hair is such a beautiful shade of blue, and her eyes were the same. Even if I did think that bluebells looked more _purple _than blue. Maybe I needed to ste-_borrow _a pair of Master's glasses. He always uses them when he's reading, so if they work for him...

"Hello Ven!" A familiar yet cheerful voice calls, and I feel my whole body freeze in horror. Standing up quickly, the heads of the flowers moved with me as I took in a shaky breath.

"H-hey Aqua!" I shout back, silently praying to myself that my voice doesn't convey the feelings that are whirling like mad inside me. I sound like my usual cheerful self, as I mentally sigh in relief.

"What's wrong? Shouldn't you be inside?" She asked, her voice as cheerful as the very flowers that she loved so much. She stopped her walking, her body towering over mine. I suddenly felt very small and minor compared to her. Her towering frame, her warming smile, her...

"I... I got you some flowers. I hope you like them." I replied, breaking off my own thoughts. Holding the bluebells out with shaky hands, I prayed that she would like them. What if I accidentally picked the wrong ones? What if-

"Oh Ven! These are _gorgeous!_" Her voice interrupted me, and I looked up in surprise. She was hugging the flowers tight to her chest, the petals suddenly peaked up and returned back to life. Almost as if it was magic.

But Aqua was that _exactly_. She _was_ magic, and I was glad to have her for a best friend.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: A fair bit different, isn't it? ;)**

**Sorry if this is serious compared to the others; I wrote a Ven-based one-shot yesterday, and it was full of angst and seriousness. I guess the pollen from that one-shot was spread to this chapter! XD**

**Please review! ^_^**


	75. Card

**A/N: Thank you to **_**Fille des Reves, RoseOfADifferentColor, MonMonCandie **_**and **_**AshKetchumDarkSide **_**for reviewing! :D**

**Hmm... The first person thing seemed to be quite popular... Maybe I should do it again! XD**

**Now, comes the attempt at present tense writing! Be prepared for Epic Mic-Failure! :D And also; this one is different from the others, so... Be prepared for awesome randomness as well! XD**

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXXV. Card**

"Terra, when's your _birthday_?" Ven asks in a sing-song voice, kicking his foot back and forth. Terra frowns at his question, placing down the book that he had been reading onto the edge of the sofa.

"Why do you want to know, Ven?" The brunet asks in confusion, his brow mirrored to reflect his thoughts. Ventus smiles widely at the older man; the same man that he considers a brother, and winks.

"_Nothing_. What's so wrong with telling your best friend your birthday? Besides, I wanna get you a card!" Ven demands, casually twirling the wooden sword that the man had given him a few days earlier on his finger. He leans against the wall, one foot on the wall in a bid to look 'cool'. Terra looks on, slightly amused as a smile plays on his lips. Suddenly, the Wooden Keyblade flies out of Ven's hand. It twirls beautifully in the air, and into the nearby fireplace that towers over them.

Said fireplace happens to be on _fire_. Oh dear.

Terra's facial expression quickly turns to horror as he sees his childhood weapon beginning to burn in the flickering flames. Leaping up from the sofa, he charges over to the fireplace and, being the extreme idiot that he is sometimes, ducks his hand into the burning flares. The strings of the weapon are beginning to melt away, and the edges of the weapon are turning a dark black color.

"Ven I-" The rest of the sentence is somehow blocked off by a Mysterious Force; therefore the rest of the words in that sentence are unknown.

Terra hisses in pain and speedily takes his hand out of the fire, his weapon coming along with it. He drops the weapon in pain, grabbing the hand that he had burnt in the fire place in pain. Unfortunately, Terra has not yet learned about Cure spells, and the 'Stop, Drop and Roll' advice does not work well with hands. Unless you plan to chop off the hand, which is _very _ill-advised.

"Ah s-" The rest of that sentence is also beeped out by the same Mysterious Force as before. For reasons unknown, Ven's face turns into a mixture of disgust and horror at the man's words. Said man is currently jumping around the room, as if attempting to _jump _the pain out of his hand.

Each to their own, right?

Suddenly, the smell of smoke fills the room. The two males glance at each other in concern at the foreign smell, before slowly looking down. They are greeted with the sight of the carpet on fire, the Wooden Keyblade trapped in the centre. Terra quickly ducks his non-injured hand into the fray, takes out the weapon unharmed and looks at the boy opposite of him.

They both nod slowly, before running and screaming their heads off.

"_AQUA!" _They scream, attempting to find the female who will hopefully know magic that will stop the licking flames. Ven feels a burning sensation in his heart, and nervously looks down to see that his jacket is _somehow_ on fire.

"_SAVE US!"_

It was just another day in the misadventures of Ventus and Terra.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Randomness! This writing style is just like the one that I use in another story (AKDS will know what it is) and it's well received there, so...**

**And now we know why the edges of the Wooden Keyblade in BbS is so black! XD**

**Please review! ^_^**


	76. Decoy

**A/N: Thanks to **_**MonMonCandie, AshKetchumDarkSide **_**and **_**Witch of Tragedies **_**for reviewing! :D**

**I can't really think of a snappy comment... Apart from the fact that my head is **_**killing **_**me! Seriously, it feels like a drum is in there. Or maybe it's just Ven jumping around on a sugar-high. XD**

**Also, this is a direct continuation of 029. Belt. ;)**

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXXVI. Decoy**

"I _hate _this!" Aqua groaned, trying desperately to fan out the flames that were alight on her by swiping her weapon up and down repeatedly. The two other males were staring at her in slight amusement at the unusual sight.

At least, until the Trinity Armor decided to wreck their fun by slamming Terra in the back with a solid fist. Landing in a heap of limbs, he groaned as his back exploded in pain, his pink lacy pants still sitting smugly on his waist. Ven cast a Cure spell on him, and then narrowly dodged a giant red laser.

"_Seriously? _How many moves does this thing know? _Two?_" Ven teased as he began to run circles around the Unversed, before leaping up from behind, Wayward Wind high in the sky. It sliced smoothly through the thick armor, unfortunately drawing attention as well. Glaring evil eyes at the boy in hatred, its fist charged an ominous red in anger.

"I can't _run_!" Terra complained randomly, Earth Shaker launching forward in a Raid as he ran for the pants that he had earlier discarded, tripping over several times as he did so. Aqua glared at him in anger as well, casting a Thunder spell on the Unversed's head as she did so. It hissed in pain, and released its punch.

Terra's Keyblade came flying back, and hit him solidly on the head. It clattered to the glass tiles below, as the man groaned and held his head in pain.

"Your underwear is acting as a decoy, _idiot!_" She retorted, running forward gracefully with surprising speed as she said so. The brunet rolled onto the floor to avoid a ball of light from above, and glared back at the female.

"_How _is my underwear a _decoy?_" He demanded, as his hand wrapped around the familiar fabric of his pants. Aqua performed a combo on the monster, before looking over at him.

"It's _pink!_" Cartwheeling away from any nearby attacks, she answered back.

"_Guys! _A little bit of _help _please!" They both heard Ven's voice, and both of them looked in his direction. He was currently scrambling up against the nearby wall, the Unversed looming dangerously over him as he gave a pleading look to it. His Keyblade was tossed to the side, just out of his reach. Aqua looked over to Terra, who was currently pulling his pants back on.

"Ready?" She asked. The man nodded, picking the weapon that he had earlier dropped on to the glass. They both shouted, and ran up to the Unversed with their weapons held high. The Trinity Armor fell with a crackle, body parts vanishing into particles of light that flowed upwards. The two walked over to Ven, and both offered their hands to him.

"Thanks guys!" He smiled warmly, taking both of the hands to help pull himself up. He looked over to Aqua, who had sweat dripping from her face. Terra had-

His pants quickly fell down as he thought that. The man looked down and gasped, hiding the pink fabric badly. The two others groaned.

"_TERRA!"_

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Terra's girl pants make their epic return. XD**

**Please review! ^_^**


	77. Photograph

**A/N: Thank you to **_**Fille des Reves **_**and **_**MonMonCandie **_**for reviewing! :D**

**I just finished **_**three **_**hours of homework. Oh God, it was **_**torture! **_**I'm so relieved to be writing this!**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy! :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXXVI. Photograph**

"Come on silly! We've gotta get a photo taken!" Ven shouted loudly, virtually dragging Terra across the cut grass outside as the sun set in the distant horizon. The brunet was too busy being half-asleep and exhausted beyond sleep to complain to his friend about being dragged out of his bedroom and smashing his head against the stairs repeatedly.

"I mean, Aqua's got the camera and all! We have to keep the memories alive, right?" He continued, rattling on excitedly as he pulled the much older man in the direction of the cliff. They saw a tall figure in the distance, dark shades of black surrounding the even darker shadow of the female. A few bright flashes of light blinked in their direction rapidly, and Terra almost dizzily fell off the cliff side from shock. Ven had managed to catch him in time, however.

Without another word uttered, they made their way over to the familiar boulder poking out of the grassy plains nearby. Aqua was currently shaking the digital device in her hands, a look of frustration evident on her face. Up, down, left, up, right, down, up, down, right...

"Something the matter?" Ven asked, speeding up to the female as the look on her normally-calm face increased in anger. Terra stumbled over to the two, bleary eyed and squinting at the dark figures as he tried to make them out.

"I _knew _that taking it from the Master would end badly. Can you two come and help me out?" She asked, in a sickly sweet voice. Unfortunately, since Ventus was a bit too young and gullible to understand what 'sickly sweet' meant, and Terra was half-asleep and grazed his knee _badly _on a stone, they both nodded and walked over. Well, Ven did; Terra limped over instead.

The three of them all gathered around the camera, Aqua holding it as the males peered closer into the screen. Aqua suddenly flipped the machinery around, and without warning, the lens was staring at the trio of friends as the light above it flashed a bright white. Ven jumped back in shock, Wayward Wind instinctively coming to his hand as he glared at the piece of silver equipment. Terra stumbled back in pain, sharp white blots dancing across his vision of sight as he struggled to stay standing. Aqua was simply standing holding the camera with a happy smile on her face as three pictures printed out of the tiny slot below.

"Taa-_daa! _Here you go, but _don't _lost them!" She chimed, handing out two of the thin colored pages to her friends. They both took the pages unwillingly. Ven's eyes widened at the image, while if looks could kill, Terra's page would be set on fire and burnt to death. He shoved the offending image into Aqua's hands.

"I look like a _hippo!" _His reply came sharp and bluntly honest, as the female blinked at him in confusion. Ven glanced closer to the picture, and laughed at the sight of Terra's cheeks puffed up as he squinted at the camera. Aqua returned the image to the brunet's possession, and shook her head.

"Well, this way, we'll be together forever! No matter what happens to us!" She smiled, holding out the image proudly to herself. Terra chuckled at her words, whilst Ven looked on curiously at the scene.

"Silly. We'll _never _be apart."

**XxXxXxXxXX**

While walking through the deserted plains of the Keyblade Graveyard, Ven was busy on the lookout for any Unversed that seemed to make their home in the weird hurricane things that blew around relentlessly. Narrowly dodging one, he gasped as he saw a worn photograph slip from his pockets, flowing down to the stones below. He picked it up, and blew off the dust that had gathered onto the image; he had forgotten that he even had it.

The edges of the photo were rusty-colored and torn, but an image of himself, Terra and Aqua was clearly gleaming up from the page. Ven had wide eyes at the surprise attack of light, Terra's cheeks were puffed up a surprising amount as he stood in the centre of them, while Aqua was simply smiling at the camera in happiness, blissfully unaware of the troubles that laid ahead.

Ven felt a painful stab in his heart, as tears began to gather at the edge of his eyes from the image. Clutching it tight, he sighed deeply as he closed his eyes.

"_Silly. We'll never be apart."_

Terra had been _so _very wrong when he had said those simple words, all of those years ago.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Photos do have a strong effect on people, don't they? I was looking through all of my ones yesterday from when I was younger... I guess this was where this chapter came from. ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	78. PJs

**A/N: Thank you to **_**Mike AZ 2, RoseOfADifferentColor, Fille des Reves **_**and **_**Acarcia-Tyyne **_**for reviewing! Your reviews are greatly received! :D**

**Sorry for not updating sooner! I had three hours of Maths homework **_**alone**_**; which is my best subject, may I add? I had an extra hour of additional homework, and I broke down crying in front of my parents. Yeah... Great day. **_**Not.**_

**And I got an injection today! Oh, my arm... It hurts **_**so **_**much! :(**

**I also saw some images of the FFVI Terra... And now I can't stop imaging KH Terra in a pink dress with green hair. XD**

**Anyway! Thanks for always reviewing, and I hope that you all enjoy this! :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXXVIII. PJs**

PJs; or pyjamas, as Master Eraqus preferred to call them, but that was just him being old-fashioned, were like bliss. They were comfortable, fitted you _just _right, and felt like bliss. You can almost fall asleep in them; just add a bed and quilt, as well as a stuffed bunny for Aqua.

Unfortunately, Terra was flinging things left, right _and _centre, _all _because of the fact that his pyr-_PJs _had sunken in the washing machine. And also happened to be in the same machine as his pink underwear.(but that is for another time) Finally, the person who had washing duty also failed to use one of the 'miracle' things that allowed multiple colors in the same wash without any troubles, so...

Yeah, hell was _gonna _break loose. If it hadn't already, that is.

"_WHY ARE MY PJS THE SAME SIZE AS VEN!" _Terra demanded, holding up a _tiny _pink-tinted t-shirt with even shorter shorts the same shade in the other hand. Ven, having had the (un)fortunate to hear the angry man's words, snapped his head out of his bedroom door and glared at the older man.

"Just _what _are you trying to say about me?" His demands went unheard as Terra continued to storm up the hallway, slamming the wooden door in Ven's face due to the unnatural wind that had suddenly came from behind. Rolling onto the floor, Ven quickly got up uninjured, a look of pure fury on his face.

_No one _insulted his height! Just because he was the shortest human in the Land of Departure and quite short for a thirteen-year-old _didn't _mean that he deserved to get insulted.

...To be fair, Aqua was the only _female _in the whole World. Even the _Moogle _was male. Or so he thought, but he had to tease one of them about _something!_

Storming out of his room with Keyblade in hand, he silently prowled the hallways, looking for his next target. He heard his target before he saw it; a loud tangle of words that couldn't be made out, before a flash of brunet hair sneaked around the corner. Smiling to himself, the blond stealthily made his way around the vast castle, pushing his body against the wall for 'dramatic' effect.

So he was naturally surprised when he crashed into a nearby floating Moogle. Both of them fell to the floor in a loud bang, Wayward Wind clattering along the wooden panels before vanishing in a bright ray of light. Silently fuming at the white floating creature, he stood up and glared at it before sneaking his way back to Terra. The Moogle, having nothing else to do, followed after the young teenager, red pompom floating in the air in an almost dancing motion.

"What are you doing, kupo?" It asked, peering around the same corner that Ven was currently glancing over at. Ven pulled the adorable creature back, and gave it an angry look.

"I'm trying to find Terra. He called me _short!_" Wailing, he pointed to the top of his spiky locks. Glancing up at the finger, the Moogle's mouth opened in realization.

"Truth be told, kupo, you _are _rather-"

"Don't you _dare _call me _short! _You are _well _smaller than me!" Ven twirled around and jabbed at the Moogle's pompom angrily, frowning in thought. The creature suddenly floated up to above the boy's height; a smug look coming onto its face as it did so. Ven gasped up in amazement.

"You were saying, kupo?"

"..._Nothing!"_

"Now, what do we have here?" A stern and slightly-angry voice demanded, and the Moogle immediately flew to behind Ven's back. As a dark shadow loomed over him, Ven nervously glanced up to be greeted with the sight of Eraqus towering over him. Giving a shaky wave, he smiled nervously.

"Hello Master. I wasn't expecting you!"

"You are in _deep _trouble, Ventus."

...If only _that _Moogle hadn't been so annoying!

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Crack-like chapter! And Moogles are adorable beyond words! :D**

**Please review! *Hands out Moogle plushies to all reviewers* ^_^**


	79. Piano

**A/N: Thank you to **_**AshKetchumDarkSide **_**for reviewing! :D**

**Hope that you all enjoy! :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXXIX. Piano**

Aqua was a very good player of the piano, that much could have been said easily. Ven would often listen to her beautiful playing of the instrument from her bedroom door, silently enjoying the music. But each time, he always wondered if he should ever go inside and tell her how good she was. About the fact that his mood _always _seemed to get better when he listened to her artful playing. No matter how sweaty his was after a long hard day of training, or when a certain brunet teased him about his height _again_, Aqua's antique piano always sent him away to a more happy world.

Terra would often join the blond in his listening, and together the two would stand together in silent admiration, as the piano's gentle keys echoed through the silence of the empty halls.

The piano itself was falling apart, most likely from age. The corners of the once-sleek surface were now a worn and faded grey shade. The word 'Eau' was in faded gold writing, curled at the ends of each letter. Ven didn't know what the word meant, but he decided to not pursuit the matter any further. The keys themselves had finger marks of varying shapes on them, highlighting the fact that it must have been used by more than just Aqua herself. One of the heavenly keys had fallen off, leaving only the plain spring that made the sound below. It was old, and aged with usage.

But despite all of that, it was still Aqua's piano. And that just made it all the more beautiful to listen to.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: This was wrote in 10 minutes, so sorry for any errors and for the sheer shortness of it! :(**

**Free cookies to anyone who knows what Eau means! ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	80. Zoo

**A/N: Thank you to **_**AshKetchumDarkSide, MonMonCandie, Fille des Reves **_**and **_**Realms of Destiny **_**for reviewing! Glad to see that everyone got the pun! XD**

**I'm off on Monday! *Happy dance* That means that HRDI and CC might get updated over the weekend! **_**Yes!**_

**I also have a new Challenge up, for anyone who's interested. It's called **_**50 Droplets of Falling Rain**_**, and it's **_**TerraForceXIII's **_**Rainy Nights Challenge. ;)**

**Finally, there's a character here who may be OOC, since I'm basing him/her off stories on this site only. Please tell me if I got them OOC! :O**

**Hope you all enjoy this! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXXX. Zoo**

Ven wouldn't lie, but the first time that he landed upon Disney Town, he thought that he had accidentally stumbled into a... _Zoo _of some sorts. After all, he was seeing horses walk about on their _hind _legs and _cows _carrying handbags! He thought that Mickey looked odd, what with being a mouse and all, but he was _nothing_ compared to the others here.

"Sorry!" Ven shouted quickly, as he accidentally walked into a large cow that was parading past him. The animal stopped her gloating of her latest handbag made from limited edition fabrics, huffed at him, and then walked off with her nose stuck high in the air arrogantly. Rubbing the back of his neck in confusion, Ven just shrugged and headed off to the direction of the nearby ice-cream machine. Since he was here, he might as well check out the machine that he had fixed after _much _effort and work. Hopefully the three small ducks were okay with it...

It was only after taking a few steps that the boy realized how _odd _that last sentence sounded. Well, it was odder than his normal ones at least.

Suddenly, a small figure ran up to Ven and hugged him by his legs, catching the boy off-guard _completely_. The two figures tumbled to the ground, before a dark shadow jumped onto Ven's stomach excitedly.

"Dad told me _all _about you! He said that you're a good boy, and you're going to save the King!" The voice chipped happily, a large smile plastered onto his face. Ven furrowed his eyebrows in thought, and tried to make out details on the tiny figure from the fading sunset behind them. He had scruffy pitch-black fur on the top of his head that was ruffled up, and there was a dark orange skateboard lying abandoned not too far away from the male. He had on a plain fitting orange t-shirt, and baggy blue trousers that stopped just above yellow sneakers.

...Wait a second! He looked _just _like...

"Do you know someone called Goofy?" He couldn't help the question that had flown out of his mouth, and he regretted asking it immediately. The boy's playful smile suddenly vanished, and he looked away from the blond.

"...Goofy's my dad." The boy replied simply, looking at his skateboard as pangs of sorrow were felt by the other boy. Ven's heart was suddenly wrapped in sorrow; Goofy had a _son? _And yet... He served Mickey! But... _Why?_

"...I'm sorry." Was all that he managed to choke out, struggling on his words. The boy immediately whirled around, and that bright smile that could light up _anyone's _day returned to his face.

"It's okay! You'll save him, and everyone else, won't you?" The boy smiled warmly, jumping up and down on Ven's stomach happily as he did so. The older boy laughed, and ruffled the young boy's hair while smiling.

"Yeah, I will. I _promise!_"

He now had yet _another _reason to fight the Unversed. So that a separated father and son could be together again.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I'm not happy with this chapter at all... Grr... :(**

**Please review! ^_^**


	81. Crisis

**A/N: Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! ^^**

**OH MY GOD I HAVE JUST SEEN SORA AND RIKU'S NEW LOOKS! Sora looks so badass awesome! And Riku's new haircut; loving it! I can't wait for 3D now! *Squeal* Roll on Spring 2012! :D**

**AND NEKU FROM TWEWY IS IN IT! OH MY GOD! Cannot wait! And the new enemies... Mysterious sounding! :)**

**Hope you all enjoy this! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXXXI. Crisis**

Tripping over an abandoned crate left at the wall nearby, Ven _just _managed to avoid falling head-first to the tiles below his feet. The lights above him flashed wildly, as the dim moon cast a dark light over the World that the boy was currently on. Climbing up on a nearby wooden ladder, Ven could hear it creak in protest with each foot that he put onto a new rung, but he ignored. Pulling himself up onto the roof, sharp tiles dug into his legs as sat down on the edge of a nearby house, and looked over the silent town that was Traverse Town. Lanterns hung from various pegs in the walls, as the lamp posts gave off a similar twilight glow around the town. People were busy talking to each other excitedly, as young children ran around the streets laughing.

This World seemed so peaceful, compared to the other Worlds that the teenager had been to. Ven sincerely hoped that a crisis of sorts won't strike this place... Not this silent, content town whose residents had already lost their homes to the darkness that prowled over the sea of Worlds, looking for its next victim.

To lose their new home to the darkness yet again... Would arguably be a fate worse than death.

Hearing children's laughter below him, he peered over the edge of the brown-tilted roof in curiosity. A small group of five children were busy talking along themselves, buzzing with the sound of happiness. They were dressed in hags, rips everywhere in their clothes. Their hair was _filthy_, and it looked like they hadn't got a proper shower for _weeks_. There was nothing on their feet.

"Last one there!" A loud voice suddenly called, and Ven focused on the five youngsters again. Laughing at each other, they all ran off down the staircase, shouting and screaming after each other as they did so. But there was one thing that had caught Ven's attention.

They were _happy_.

Despite the fact that they looked like street children, and starved, they were _happy_. They were still smiling, despite what had happened to them all.

Ven knew that it he, Terra and Aqua were affected by the same troubles that those kids had been though, they would be anything _but _smiling.

Maybe... Some things in life were that simple.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Hating the ending oh so very much... :(**

**I have a very important poll up on my profile. And it's **_**urgent**_**. It asks which one of my stories, besides this one, should be updated more often. Please vote if you have a free moment! :D**

**Please review! ^_^**


	82. Gamble

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D**

**We've now hit 300+ reviews! Thank you so **_**so **_**much to all of my wonderful reviewers who made this possible! *Hands out cookies and plushies***

**Well, and we come to the very prompt that promoted my one-shot 'Before You Know It'. I was seriously thinking of just copying and pasting it to here... But then I got a plot bunny that refused to leave me alone. XD**

**You could call the person in here an OC... But he's not really.**

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXXXII. Gamble**

"One round? This game of luck may just be in your odds today." The man behind Ven cried out, a can of lager in one hand as he shuffled the deck of cards that laid in his other hand. The boy's face turned into an ugly snarl, as he whipped around to the man in anger.

"For the _last _time, shut _up! _I do _not _believe in 'Lady Luck', or cards, or games full _stop! _So just _leave me alone!_" He finished, before an exasperated sign escaped from his mouth. A low chuckle emitted from the older man, as he sat down on a nearby crate. It creaked when he touched it.

"Whatever you say. But the open window of prize may be shut when you decide to attempt your luck again."

Ven barely ignored the urge to choke him painfully.

He honestly didn't know what was happening to him lately. He was having... _dark _thoughts. Thoughts about hurting people, and smiling as he did so. He tried his best to keep his happy-go-lucky guard on whenever his friends were nearby, but he dropped it as soon as he got away from them. And it always seemed to get stronger whenever he was near _him_.

Shivering at the thought of the boy, Ven cast him away to the back of his mind. After all, he had another unwelcome visitor to get rid of.

All Ventus knew was that the man's name was Dolur, and he liked playing cards. A lot. It seemed to be that his whole life was _dedicated _to them. Apparently, the cards had convinced him to follow Ven for no reason.

Ven _really _hated cards.

And he also hated this place. This weird World which had ladies in long dresses, and the smell of drunk people and smoke lingered everywhere that he went. The dark waves crashed roughly against the wooden pillars, as Ven accidentally walked into a street that led to nowhere. Cursing himself silently, he glanced over his shoulder to see the dark figure _still _sitting on that crate. He even had the nerve to deal out some cards onto the wooden planks set out in front of him, balanced perilously by crates either side.

But he had to admit; it looked tempting...

Shrugging his shoulders, the boy turned around and walked over, hands in pockets messily as his head hung low.

After all, what could he lose from one simple game of cards?

The man's sapphire eyes seemed to sparkle in delight as he witnessed the blond sitting down uncertainly onto the solid crates. There was something _different _about this boy... Different in a good way, of course.

"You must gamble your most precious item." The man stated simply, taking out a sparkling gold necklace as he spoke. He placed it onto the make-shift, as it chimed with the movement. It was a simple necklace with a gold chain, but it had an amazingly exotic emblem hanging from it. It looked like if Dolur ever decided to sell it, it would be worth quite a large sum of munny.

The temptation to _steal _the item temporally flashed into Ven's mind, but he quickly dismissed it away.

But then, he would have to...

His Wayfinder... He couldn't...

But there was _no _escape from this. He would have to gamble it; he didn't have any other options available to him.

Uncertainly taking out the green star from his pocket, it glowed in the moonlight as the rays danced off it. Feeling waves of guilt crash onto his heart, he placed the metal object onto the table with a simple chime. Picking up the cards, he glared at the older man who also followed his actions.

"Let's play!"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Is that Dark Ven that I see? ;) I hate this chapter! :(**

**Guess the World time again! Guess correctly, and you get... something? XD**

**Please review! ^_^**


	83. Kiss

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D**

**I'm sorry if the quality of this chapter isn't that good! I'm currently revamping my profile, adding things, deleting things... I'm also trying to get a chapter of CC typed up for tomorrow, so yeah...**

**For anyone who's interested in my future works; I now have a writing rota, collection of gift one-shots and future challenges on my profile! Check it out if you wish to! :)**

**Hope you all enjoy! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXIII. Kiss**

"You want a _what?_" Ven exclaimed, scrambling away as fast as being on all fours could allow him to. The female in front of him pouted, and pointed to her pale lips.

"I want a _kiss! _Squall won't give me one, and Cloud's being all emo again! Come _on!_" Yuffie pouted, resting her hands on her hips as she leaned towards the boy a _bit _too close for his liking.

"Can't you kiss Aerith or Tifa? I'm sure that they'll be _more _than happy to do so!" The blond blurted out quickly, coming up to a stone wall behind him. Yuffie frowned at his words, glaring at him with angry black eyes.

"But they're not _boys! _You _are! _And I'm the Great Ninja! Great Ninjas get whatever they want!" The female explained, grinning a radiant smile that almost reached to her _eyes_ as she spoke. Ven closed his eyes.

Okay, he did _not _want to lose his first kiss to a hyper six-year-old who claimed to be a ninja. First kisses were meant to be magical and explosive...

...kissing _Yuffie _wouldn't exactly be magical.

"_Attack!_" The 'Great Ninja' cried out, as she jumped on top of the older boy. He fell to the pavement with a mighty thump, but the pain in his bottom was soon forgotten as the younger girl tried to reach for his lips.

"_Stop _it!" Ven cried out as he tried desperately to push the female off. However, Yuffie appeared to be quite the stubborn child.

"Not until I get my kiss!" She replied back fiercely, pounding on Ven's chest as hard as she could with her tiny fists. Despite being a little child who barely went past Ven's _waist_, she was strong, stubborn and annoying. Mainly the annoying part.

Their fight continued like this for quite a while, with Ven yelling words at her that should not be repeated in public and Yuffie yelling louder that she _would _get her kiss, no matter _what_. A small group of people had gathered around the duo, curious at the sudden amount of noise outside. Inside the various homes of Radiant Garden, elderly people were waving their walking sticks about and cursing the 'youth of today' and how they missed the 'good old days'.

Yes, because getting smacked by canes and being forced to work against their will was 'good'.

Meanwhile, outside, Ven had resided to his fate.

"Okay, _okay! _You win!" He exclaimed, pushing off the tiny winnable ninja as he sat up, rubbing his hair to get rid of any extras in there that he would _not _have liked. Yuffie squealed and jumped up and down in excitement, clasping her hands together in happiness.

"I _told _Squall that I would get a boyfriend one day!" She replied, before starting to calm down. Stopping her Tiger-like bouncing, she pouted her lips out and closed her eyes.

Ven winced at the sight, immediately regretting ever walking back into the lush World of Radiant Garden again. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for arguably the most important moment of his life so far; his first kiss. Leaning forward, he was only a tiny amount away from her when...

"_Aww!" _The crowd that had gathered around them all declared at the same time, looks of sweetness all on their faces. The two people at the centre of attention snapped their eyes open, and both of them glared at the crowd.

"How _dare _you! Stay _quiet!_" Yuffie ordered, turning around so that she could continue to glare at a teenager who was smirking at them cockily. Seeing his opening, Ven turned around; almost stumbled in his hurry to do so, and ran into the crowd as fast as his legs could allow him to. Pushing his way through the crowd, he sighed in relief as he escaped the slightly obsessive girl. Resting his hands on his knees, his ears quirked up at the sound of her wailing.

"Hey! Where's my future boyfriend gone?"

He _definitely _wasn't going to kiss Yuffie in the future.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Yuffie is so much fun to write! Most likely OOC, but so much fun! XD**

**Poor VenVen! :O**

**Please review! ^_^**


	84. Magic

**A/N: Thank you to **_**AeroWolf6137 **_**for reviewing! :D**

**There's a chance that CC (The Changing Currents) may not be updated today, since I have **_**too many **_**plot ideas for the next chapter and I just finished homework. Grr! I'm breaking my writing rota already! :(**

**I've been obsessing over FFVII lately... Even though I've never played the game. I've now got about twenty images of Reno! XD**

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy! :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXXXIV. Magic**

"I've got the magic in me... Everything I touch turns to gold..." Terra sang to himself happily, dusting off a thick layer of the powder off the window ledge.

Ven looked up at him from below, "Would you _stop _singing that song?" He demanded, washing a strain glass window furiously. The two of them had been sentenced to clean the windows of the Throne Room after they 'accidentally' set fire to everything in Aqua's room.

"Would you _hurry _up? Zero Gravity spells don't last all day!" Said female called from below Terra, grunting in concentration as she held Terra up with her magic.

...And since it was _Aqua's _room, she had been ordered to help them. Needless to say, she was _not _in a good mood.

Currently, Ven was speedily cleaning the large window behind the three golden thrones, while Terra was being held in the air by Aqua's spell to clean the window that otherwise wasn't possible to reach.

Well, not without seriously injuring yourself afterwards, of course.

"But it's _fun!_" The man whined, flipping in the air to prove his point. Aqua sealed her eyes shut in pain as she attempted to keep the spell working, Rainfell held high in the air. Ven looked at this all with a curious expression.

"Okay, I'll just ignore the fact that my best friend is dancing in mid-air and just continue cleaning..." Whistling innocently, Ven turned back and began to scrub at the window again. Occasionally, he would duck his sponge into the soapy water that he held in his hand (in a bucket. How else could he hold water?) to rise out any dirt.

A peaceful silence covered the room, bar Terra and Aqua's shouts at each other.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash, followed by a metal clatter.

Ven whirled around immediately, eyes widening in fear. There was a large pile on the floor, where Aqua had been standing just a few moments ago. Her Keyblade was lying flat on the ground, as a hand creeped out from the pile to reach for it. The boy watched nervously, as a loud groan escaped from the mess.

"I shouldn't have done that flip..." Terra groaned, holding his head in his hand as he pushed himself up with the other hand. Aqua glared at him from underneath, eye twitching.

"You _think?_" She replied dryly, voice dripping with sarcasm. She opened her mouth to say more, but was silenced with the sound of a large door slamming shut. Ven ran up to the trio, stopping at Terra's side. Aqua looked at the two, and nodded before summoning her weapon to her hand.

"Terra! Ventus! _Aqua! _Whatever happened _now?_" Master Eraqus' voice echoed through the room, as he rushed up the stairs. Looking around him, he was surprised to only see a bucket full of water innocently sitting behind one of the thrones. Shrugging his shoulders, he began to cautiously look around the Throne Room for any sight of his apprentices.

"Would he _hurry up?_" Terra hissed from the ceiling, floating in the air along with his two friends. Since Aqua was too busy focusing on keeping them all afloat, Ven glared at the man for her.

"_Sshhhh!"_

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes! I was rushing as I wrote this, so sorry! D:**

**Please review! ^_^**


	85. Scars

**A/N: Thank you to **_**Realms of Destiny **_**for reviewing! :)**

**I really need to get more imaginative... Anyway, hope you all enjoy! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXXXV. Scars**

Ventus had always been curious about the strange markings on his face. There was one that stretched above his left eyebrow in a thunder-like mark, and a second, more noticeable one underneath his right eye. It was just that... They had just _appeared _out of nowhere. And they looked fresh, as if he had only gotten them a couple of days ago.

But that couldn't be right, could it? They had only had that strange man around who kept his ember gaze on Ven almost the whole time, and...

He had seemed so _familiar_. The boy was certain that he had seen him from before, but from _where?_

Shivering at the thought, he unconsciously pulled his jacket tighter around him. He had _reeked _of darkness; the boy could sense it overflowing from the old man, demanding to be freed like a hungry lion. Like a reckless animal which had just caught a sniff of its meal, and roared ever more loudly than before.

Aqua didn't seem to notice him, although her face would always scrunch up like she had just smelt something that she didn't like when she was near him. Terra didn't seem to mind his presence; in fact, he seemed almost _drawn _to the man.

That thought scared Ven. Scared him far more than it should have had. If Aqua wasn't affected (too much) by the man whenever he visited, why was Ven so terrified? Why would he always lock himself into his room and refuse to come out until Terra threatened to take away his wooden Keyblade?

It didn't make any sense.

Did... was _he _the person who gave the Master the strange markings? Those markings on Eraqus' face that refused to fade away?

Ven had never, _ever _in his _life _felt as frightened as when he was around Xehanort. The mere thought of the man sent a feeling of dread washing over his body, and his stomach flipping in fear.

He didn't like him. The darkness scared him. If the Master was so against the darkness, then...

Why did he let Xehanort visit, when the energy was flowing off him?

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Short, pointless and stupid. XD That's the way that I roll! But seriously, me hate this chapter. Grr... :(**

**Please review! ^_^**


	86. Pie

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D**

**I'm really not in the mind for writing this... But the Duty of the Writer called me forth! XD So here I am!**

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXXXVI. Pie**

"Where does the saying 'as easy as pie' come from?" Ven asked one day, whilst in one of the many hallways of the Land of Departure. Terra was walking beside him, feeling like he _really _needed a good rest after a gruelling day worth of training.

Unfortunately, since Ventus was 'underage', he got off training for the day. Aqua was currently snoring in her room, hair and clothes messed up and sweaty.

So that left only one person that Ven could pester endlessly, and he was _pretty _sure that said man wasn't the Master.

And it was about _pie, _no less. Freaking _pie._

"I don't find pie easy. _Especially _if you're using it in that thing; maths, was it? Just _what _does it mean?" The blond exclaimed, throwing his hands up into the air. Chancing a look at the older man, he noticed that he had a faraway look in his eyes. Ven jumped in front of him dramatically, pouting.

"_Hey! _Are you paying attention to me?" He demanded, folding his arms as he narrowed cerulean eyes at the brunet. Terra glanced at the boy sleepily, and shook his head.

"To be honest, _no._"

Okay, _maybe _he shouldn't have said that.

"Why _not_? I'm talking to you about one of the biggest issues to have _ever _come into my life; which is _extremely _short, may I add?; and you are _ignoring me_!" Ven shouted, although the last sentence sounded more like a statement rather than a question. Terra groaned and held his head due to the sudden explosion of noise.

Ventus was a _very _loud child.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that you didn't just do a _day's _worth of training, now did you?" The man finally snapped, glaring at the boy angrily. Ven took a step back in horror, before doing the unspeakable. Doing the very thing that had been forbidden to perform to other men for centuries.

_Hugging_.

"Aww come on Terra-chan! There's no need for that!" Ven squealed in an unusually (and slightly scary) high pitched voice, hugging Terra's waist as tightly as he could.

For the first time in his life, Terra's mouth failed to work. No snappy comeback or a sarcastic comment came. Just stunned silence.

Finally, his mouth caught up to his mind.

"_VEN! _Get _off _me!" Terra shouted at the top of his voice, attempting frantically to push Ven off him and sprint away as fast as his long legs could allow him to. Somehow, the blond seemed to have gained an iron hug of pure steel in a matter of a few seconds.

"But Terra-chan!" Ven pouted some more, putting on puppy eyes, "I wanna go to your bed!"

It took the sane male a few seconds to proceed those words into his brain.

Ven. Wanted. To. Go. Into. _His._ Bed.

"_GET OFF ME AND GIVE THE REAL VEN BACK!" _Terra screeched, as he summoned Earth Shaker out of instinct. He whacked it over the blond's head, and breathed a huge sigh of relief as the boy fell to the floor with a giant thud. Calling away his weapon, he took a step back before turning around and running for his life.

Maybe if he fell asleep, this would end.

But then, if Ven woke up...

_Damn._

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Just imagine that Ven got hit by magic that makes him OOC or something. Believe it or not, I have actually seen him wrote like that. Poor guy. *Hugs* :(**

**Review, so that VenVen can stop being OOC! ^_^**


	87. Rain

**A/N: Thanks to no one for reviewing! Yay! XD Well, at least from the amount of hits I got shows that people are interested in this! :)**

**Also, I'm writing a Hayner/Pence/Olette friendship one-shot as I type this, and so the writing style from there will be used here. Sorry if you don't like it! D:**

**Finally, this takes place when Ven had Master Xehanort as his Master, and fit it into canon wherever you want to fit it. ;)**

**Hope you all enjoy! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXXXVII. Rain**

The rain is prickling at Ven's skin as he sprints, but it's the least of his worries. Turning the corner, his feet screech loudly in the sand as he runs frantically, taking in ragged breathes that feel uneven in his lungs. Above him, he can see his Master's figure loom over him dangerously; a shadow of a monster ready to strike its next prey.

_Run little coward, run. _The words echo in his ears loudly, as he continued to run from the strange monsters that are relentlessly chasing him. Never giving up, never running out of energy, _always _prowling for their next victim.

He can fight; fight with the queer key that is currently grasped tightly in his hand. His knuckles are turning a ghostly white in fear, as sweat drips down from his face.

But he chooses to not fight. Not because he doesn't want to hurt the dark, dark things that haunt him in his nightmares. Not because he wants to purposely annoy his Master; he wants anything _but _that.

But because he's scared. He's too afraid of the creatures stalking him to fight back, so he does the only thing that he's known for his whole life.

He runs.

The rain is now relentlessly stabbing the boy's skin, finding weak cracks and spots in his not-so-strong armor. But not the armor that rests on his shoulder; he's too afraid to use that. What if something happens to him when; _if, _he uses it? Who _knows _what Master could have corrupted it with?

He doesn't want to know. He wants to be back with his family, back smiling and laughing before the monsters came after them all. He's only _ten_! He doesn't want any of this. He just wants his family back? Is that really such an impossible request to ask for?

The rain continues to batter them all, but he's the only one who seems to be affected by it. Blond spikes damp against his forehead as his clothes only offer him more coldness; he halts in his tracks as more dark creatures appear. Taking a step back, the only thing that he sees is his Master's cold, amber eyes glaring onto the boy's back as he looks around afraid.

He doesn't obey Master Xehanort because of respect, or loyalty. He obeys him because he's _terrified _of what he'll do to him if he doesn't listen.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Wow... Definitely more angst fulled than normal, yes? ;)**

**This was meant to be a fluffy drabble about Aqua's love of the rain! XD**

**Please review! ^_^**


	88. Crowd

**A/N: Okay, now I have a plead for you readers.**

**Can someone **_**please **_**review? Obviously, people don't like my writing, but **_**what **_**about it don't you like? I've been getting disheartened, but I'm still getting Favorites, so... I'm confused.**

**Anyway! This was written in 20 minutes, since I'm going out **_**very **_**shortly. Sorry for any mistakes and the shortness; hope you all enjoy! ^_^**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXXXVIII. Crowd**

Ven had read somewhere once; in a book from the library, no less; that apparently, three was a crowd.

Or, in more blunter terms; three people were too many. And Ven felt like he was the person who had been isolated from their trio.

Terra and Aqua had known each other for _years _before an amnesic Ventus had stumbled onto their doorstep, but still... They always spent more time with each other. More often than not, the blond had to do training instead with Master as the two chatted away like best friends.

Which they were, but it still stung the boy deeper than it probably should have had. He was _always _going to be the outsider. No matter how hard he tried, and how close he got to them, he would always remain the third wheel. Unwanted, unloved, and uncared for.

Ventus _knew _that wasn't true, but the nagging doubt refused to go away.

After all; three's a crowd. Together is overrated. And forever is pretty short lived.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I hate this... Hate hate hate hate hate hate! :(**

**If anyone can spot the sentence that I shamelessly stole from a good friend of mine's Challenge, they get a free cookie! :D**

**Pretty please review! ^_^**


	89. Blood

**A/N: Thank you so much to **_**JayDex, Taliax, RoseOfADifferentColor**_** and **_**Fille des Reves **_**for reviewing! It means a lot! :)**

**I'm **_**so **_**sorry for not updating yesterday! My broadband provider decided to shut our connection off **_**just **_**as I was about to upload this chapter! :(**

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**LXXXIX. Blood**

"_Aqua!_" Ven's wailing voice rang out through the library, surprising the two who were currently in it. Aqua looked up from the book that she was reading in surprise, while Terra rolled his eyes and continued to wash his Keyblade. Ven's figure rushed in through the door, and he rushed to Aqua's side.

"Aqua! Why is there tomato sauce on my finger?" He asked, holding up his little finger so that Aqua could properly inspect it. Terra almost laughed out loud, but a quick glare from Aqua soon silenced him.

"Um... did you cut it on anything hard or sharp?" Aqua asked, smoothly rubbing his fingers around the boy's injured finger. She was thankful that he hadn't hurt his middle finger, because if the Master decided to come in...

A furious nod. Terra held up his weapon and inspected it curiously, as rays of light bounced off its gleaming surface.

"Um..." For some reason, Aqua was dreading the blond's answer, "Do you know _what _you cut it on?"

Ven immediately turned around to Terra, and glared at him dangerously, "His _bottle caps!_"

Terra dropped his weapon in surprise, and yelped as it hit his toes hard, "_What? _Since _when _were you near them?"

"Since when did you have _bottle caps_?" Aqua asked in surprise, forgetting about the small boy standing in front of her. The man glared at her in anger, before looking back to Ven who was beside her.

"Since when did I have to tell you stuff?" He shot back, grinning widely as the female stumbled for an answer. Finally, she closed the book on her desk and stood up abruptly.

"Since _now!_" She finished, smiling at the boy beside her as she gently pushed him away. Ven opened his mouth to protest.

"Since _when_ did all of my pupils bicker over petite things?" A rough voice called out, preventing Ven from speaking. Silently fuming, the blond turned around to be greeted with the angry face of Master Eraqus.

He seemed to be getting cross a _lot _lately...

"Master!" They all stated simultaneously, saluting to their Master as he walked up to them. Looking at them with narrowed eyes, his eyes soon came to the Keyblade lying on the carpet.

"Clean the training equipment." He stated tonelessly, averting his glaze to the giant windows that revealed the outside world. All three of them groaned, and walked wordlessly to the door.

Ven never did get rid of the tomato ketchup on his finger.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Poor VenVen... ;)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	90. Rescue

**A/N: Thank you to **_**Mike AZ 2 **_**for reviewing!**

**A fair bit of fluff... Since I love the idea of Ven/Snow White, for some reason. XD**

**I also think that Snow White is horribly OOC... :(**

**Hope you all enjoy! :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XC. Rescue**

"So... hungry..." Ven groaned loudly to himself, as he walked weakly through the woods of the Dwarf Woodlands. His stomach rumbled loudly as pangs of exhaustion washed over him. He hadn't eaten in _days_, he was hungry, thirsty, tired...

"Oh, what brings you out here?" He heard a female voice ask, and he looked up from the ground to find warm grey eyes. Stumbling onto his bottom in shock, his cheeks became tinted with a faint pink as gentle laughter rang through the forest.

"Snow White? What are _you _doing here?" He asked in alarm, immediately face-palming himself for asking such a stupid question. She _lived _here, after all!

But she seemed to easily ignore his stupidity, "I was just picking some apples for the dwarves back home, before I return to the castle!" She exclaimed excitedly, humming to herself as she lifted up her basket overflowing with apples. Ven felt a tang of sadness in his heart, but he quickly disregarded it.

After all, she was happy, wasn't she? So... he should be happy for her as well.

But, still... He couldn't hide this slight feeling of jealously that was bubbling in the back of his heart.

"Oh, since when were you in the castle?" He asked curiously, looking up at the female. She flashed another warm smile at the boy, sending his cheeks redder before she resumed to pick apples off the trees. The apples were the same shade as the boy's cheeks.

"I met a most wonderful man there, and he- Oh my! You need help! Please forgive my selfishness!" Snow White exclaimed, gently placing down her fruit basket. Animals from the great unknown; squirrels, birds and various other creatures alike all swooped down to the delicious food. She didn't seem to mind.

"You? _Selfish_? I'm fine Snow White; please don't worry about me." Ven quickly stumbled, ducking his head down in shame. He didn't do it because he was upset.

He did it to hide the bright red blush that was enveloping his entire face.

"Nonsense! You helped me, so why wouldn't I help you in return?" She asked, holding out her pale hand for the teenager to take. Looking up, he grinned slightly at the irony of the simple gesture.

He had helped her when she had needed guidance. And now she was coming to his rescue.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: The Secret Whispers is such an awesome piece of music... XD**

**Please review! ^_^**


	91. Sunrise

**A/N: Wow! Thank you so so much to **_**BeyondTheClouds **_**for all of her wonderful reviews! I wasn't expecting that, so thank you! :D**

**I've got another new challenge up, for anyone who may be interested... ;)**

**Sorry for the shortness! Hope you all enjoy this! :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XCI. Sunrise**

As the wind blew in the sky around him, Ven shivered at the sudden coldness. He glanced downwards, and immediately regretted it as the looming distance of the pavement suddenly zoomed towards him. Closing aqua eyes in thought, he opened them again when he heard the sound of a tram zoom past him on the rusty tracks nearby.

He had always liked high places for some queer reason; the cliff edges of both his home and Neverland proved that theory, but he had never been on a _clock tower _before.

Still, he liked this place. He didn't know why, but something about it had beckoned the curious boy to explore all the way to the rewards awaiting him at the top. Taking a bit of his ice-cream, Ven frowned at the sudden salty taste that assaulted his taste buds, before the smoothing sweetness followed.

The sunrise crept over the hills, casting out dancing rays of fire that twinkled in the afternoon sky. Shadows sat still as time seemed to slow to a halt, as the feeling of silence whispered through the area.

Finishing off his ice-cream stick, he was surprised to find the word 'WINNER' printed on it with large black letters. A black crown shape was sitting proudly to its left. Flipping over the stick curiously, he discovered that the same letters were printed on the other side.

"Lucky me," He commented to himself quietly, standing up abruptly. The height of the tower hit him once again, and he shook his head at the sudden dizziness. Feeling an odd nosaglic feeling as he began to walk away, he stopped at the edge of the tower. The sun's rays were almost fully set, stealing the fiery rays of light for itself as it descended deeper into the unknown. Ven glanced over his shoulder, and smiled slightly to himself as he gripped the WINNER stick tightly in his hand.

"Something tells me that... I'm going to be here a lot more often."

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Foreshadowing alert! XD**

**Please review! ^_^**


	92. Cliff

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot! :)**

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday! Yesterday... was one of the worst days in my whole life, no joke. And I really didn't feel like writing. But I'm better now! XD**

**Also... is it normal to get 434 hits in one day? Because it isn't for me! :O**

**Hope you all enjoy! ^^**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XCI. Cliff**

Ventus was starting to change his mind about liking cliffs. The fact that he was currently falling off one didn't help his opinion much. Or the cliff's likability factor. At all.

Nevertheless, he was _falling_. _Frozen_, after a surprise assault went the wrong way around. _He _was meant to have got a solid hit to Xehanort's head, but the man had wrapped away and then frozen him! Almost like he had _known _that Ven would attack him from behind.

And _Terra _was up there! _Alone_, fighting _both _the masked boy and Xehanort by himself. Terra was strong, but a horrible feeling in Ven's frozen gut told him that he wasn't going to get out of there unharmed.

And just _where _was Aqua; Ven hadn't seen her since he had taken off for the high cliffs in search of his other friend. Was she injured? Hurt? Unable to move?

All of those thoughts aside, two thing still continued to haunt the young teenager; he was frozen, and falling off a cliff. A very high one. One even higher than the one at the Land of Departure.

And that was _high_.

If his lungs would have tolerated it, he would have screamed as loud as his mouth would allow him to. But he was frozen; he couldn't move, and he might just scatter into a million pieces when he hit the ground below.

After all, he was one with ice itself now. And when ice hit ground, it scattered into shards of what it once was.

"_Ven!_" Aqua's scream of terror echoed in his ears. Attempting in vain to turn his head around, he heard metal footsteps race towards him in a flurry of speed.

Aqua was _safe! _And she was coming to save him!

If the heat from his heart reached his body, the ice would have melted far faster than what anyone could imagine.

Suddenly, he felt his shivering body collide with another body just as heavy, but this one felt safe and warm. His body bumped up and down repeatedly as the dark clouds flew overhead. Rugged breathing coming from beneath him, he felt himself moved as easily as a child's doll as Aqua's bruised and battered face came into his view.

"Ven!" She cried again, desperation overtaking her voice as cerulean eyes scanned his immobile body. He tried to open his mouth to speak, but only his eyes flickering about could portray any emotion.

Yes, Terra was up there, alone and injured, but everything was going to be alright. Aqua would save them, and they would all defeat Xehanort and go home to Master.

...Right?

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Gah! I feel so bad for Ven! :(**

**Please review! ^_^**


	93. Ice Cream

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D**

**This one introduces a certain duck... hope you all enjoy! XD**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XCIII. Ice Cream**

"But ye _must _try one, me lad!" The duck exclaimed, holding up a long light blue bar of frozen sugar. Ven gave it a wary look; well, _anyone _would be wary of seemingly innocent things if they had gone through _half _of what the young boy had.

"Um..."

"But I thought that _all _young gentlemen like yerself liked ice cream! I give ye a free pass to Disney Town and everything!" Scrooge shouted again, waving the bar about frantically. Small bits of ice cream were beginning to melt onto his gloved hand. The duck didn't seem to notice this.

"Um... Okay, I'll take it!" Ven stated, trying to muster a bit of excitement to rise from his heart. Scrooge smiled widely at him, before shoving the stick into his hand.

"_Excellent! _And since ye're me first costumer, it's free of charge!"

...Ven wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not.

"Well then; cheers, lad! Enjoy yeself now!" And with that, the duck fixed his glasses before walking off into the many streets that surrounded the centre of Radiant Garden. Or rather, waddling; it actually looked quite weird, seeing a duck-like creature walk alongside humans such as himself.

Ven sighed a huge sigh of relief, before looking down to scan the new wet substance that was dripping over his hands.

It definitely wasn't like the ice cream that was sold in Disney Town. It was a simple rectangle in shape, with a light blue tint like ice coating it. There were no fancy patterns in it, or any extras popped in at the top for 'that extra special taste'. Just plain, simple ice cream.

Shrugging his shoulders, Ven took a small nibble of the treat. A bitter layer of ice landed on his taste buds, before a sickly sweet feeling overwhelmed the bitterness. His eyes widened in horror at the taste, which was unlike _anything _that he had ever tasted before.

Almost spitting it out, he took another cautious bite of the food. The beautiful sweetness was all that he could taste; there was no bitter taste to it. It wasn't bitter-sweet; just sweet.

He decided that he liked it. A lot.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I tried to get Scrooge's speech correct... and most likely failed. LOL! XD**

**Please review! ^_^**


	94. Blindfold

**A/N: Thank you to **_**BeyondTheClouds **_**for all of her wonderful reviews! :D**

**I've managed to revamp my whole profile, if anybody's interested! Take a peek if you wish to! :)**

**Hope you all enjoy! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XCIV. Blindfold**

"You see that thing hovering in the air?" Terra asked, pointing to a large and colourful unicorn-like shape that was hanging from a piece of thread. Ven nodded confidently, wooden Keyblade twirling in his hand casually, "Well, you have to hit it to get sweeties and other nice stuff like that."

Ven nodded excitedly, as his eyes glistened with happiness at the thought of sugar sweets. A large grin; not unlike the Cheshire Cat's own, was plastered onto the boy's face. He stepped forward with wooden Keyblade in reversed grip, ready to strike down his next target. Suddenly, a black object was held out in front of him, stopping the younger boy. Glancing up curiously, he was greeted with Terra's grinning face.

"You need _this!_"

...he needed a weird black thing that was a piece of _cloth?_

Terra happily ignored Ven's startled look, "You have to put it over your eyes, so that you can't see your target. Makes it fair, you see," The brunet explained, tying the blindfold over bright blue eyes. Soon, complete darkness invaded the blond's version, bar a tiny speckle of light from out of the corner of the darkness.

No, he didn't see.

"But I don't like it!" The blond wailed, shaking his head as he reached up to whip off the object. He felt a large palm gently hold his hand down to his side.

"No Ven. You have to swing the Keyblade around to hit the floating thing. Once you hear it explode, _then _you take off the blindfold," Terra's comforting voice made the blond feel a bit safer in the darkness of his vision.

The hand by his side was removed, and Ven decided to blindly swing around. He jumped up and down, cast an Aero spell, and swiped his weapon forward...

A loud clang noise suddenly echoed in the room, followed by a stunned silence. Ven wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. Was he going to get the sweeties now?

Terra fell onto the floor, howling in pain as he quickly curled into a tiny ball. Ven removed his blindfold, and took it off him swiftly with curious eyes. As the silky piece of fabric fell to the floor, the blond saw his friend lying on the floor.

"Um, did something happen?"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: We return to Land of Departure fluff! Yay! XD Poor Terra... :(**

**Please review! ^_^**


	95. Rape

**A/N: Thank you to **_**BeyondTheClouds **_**for reviewing! :)**

**I have another new challenge (feel free to shoot me for being so stupid) up, if anyone cares! :D**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XCV. Rape**

"Ahh! _Rape!" _Ven shouted, jumping up startled in his bed as something heavy landed on his leg. Aqua, who had thrown the heavy thing onto his legs, raised an eyebrow at his words.

"_Excuse _me Ven? _Rape_? Just _how _do you know about that word?" She demanded, all traces of a smile gone from her face as she gave a stern look at the blond. The boy lifted up the box in curiosity, before shrugging his shoulders, never taking his eyes off the mysterious object.

"I dunno. Terra used it once when I touched his leg, so..." The boy explained, frowning as he shook the boy gently. Something chimed loudly inside it as he shook it.

"Well, promise to never use it again, okay?" Aqua asked, her face softening as she bent down to the boy. Ven nodded absently, focusing on the box.

"Uh-huh."

"_Ven!_"

"Whoa! Okay, I _promise!_" He jumped back in surprise at the unexpected harshness in her voice. Shaking his head, he began to gently pull at the neat bow that was on top of the parcel.

"That's good. And since you've been a bad boy by not listening to me, there's no present for you!" Aqua stated, shaking her head in disapproval as she yanked the present of Ven's pale hands. Caught off-guard, the boy leaped off his bed and began to jump towards the present. Aqua held it high above her head, so the poor boy couldn't actually reach it.

"Hey! Give me!" He pouted, stomping his foot and crossing his arms as he looked down. The female smiled warmly at him, before lowering the present down slightly.

"What's the magic word?" She asked, tucking the parcel underneath her arm. Suddenly, a devious idea came to Ven's mind. He smiled innocently, and then ran out of the room.

"_Rape!_" He yelled, as the sound of something heavy clanged with the floor.

"_Ventus!_"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I made Aqua a bit like Larxene in this... LOL! XD**

**Please review! ^_^**


	96. Rhythm

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D**

**Honestly, if you don't know what I'm going to do for this one due to lack of an imagination from me, then... ;)**

**Hope you all enjoy! ^_^**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XCVI. Rhythm**

"Just _what _has shooting ice cream got to do with _rhythm?_" Ven asked in defeat, groaning as his numb legs complained in pain when he tried to move them. The duck in red; the blond couldn't remember their names, perked up loudly.

"The music of course! You have to shoot with the music, or else you won't get it right!" He explained, looking awfully proud with himself for stating the obvious. The two small ducks behind him jumped up and down in agreement.

"Yeah! Music is the key!" The blue one continue on, pointing to the machine that Ven was sitting on. The green-clad duck nodded eagerly.

"After all; rhythm helps your two hips move! It's really useful if you wanna spell it too, _and _it's catchy!"

Ven would have _long _since flown away to another World far far away, but the fact that his legs were cramped didn't help. Instead, he just sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Alrighty; one more go, then I'll call it quits. I wanna see what that new game over in the plaza's all about!" The blond grinned widely, as the three ducks cheered loudly.

"Yeah!"

"Our profits are hitting a high!"

"What song do you want?" The red duck asked, rushing over to the huge music machine that towered over the main stage. Ven hummed in thought, before shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't mind. Surprise me!" The other ducks looked at him in curiosity and surprise; no one had ever asked _them _to choose a song for them. Grinning widely, the red duck hopped onto the stage as his two brothers followed closely.

"Let's get this show on the road!" He cheered loudly, as music began to play loudly through the speakers. It seemed to be a loud and fast beat, and Ven grinned loudly as he began to send out ice cream to the ice-cream cones that jumped around with the music.

Then a pink blob of ice-cream missed its target and landed flat on the red duck's hat. Everyone else stared at the angry duck, as the music continued to play on. Melting ice-cream dripped off his hat, as another circle landed on his foot. All of the ducks glared at Ven.

"Sorry!" He began to climb out of his chair, and then ran as fast as he could when the ducks all gave chase after him.

The music still played on, as everyone stared at the four youngsters running around town.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Randomness! Yay! XD**

**Please review! ^_^**


	97. Dive

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :)**

**First of all, I want to say something; this has got over 10,000 hits! Woot! And this has now become my most reviewed story; **_**367? **_**Thank you all so much! *Hugs* :3**

**Hope you all enjoy! ^_^**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XCVII. Dive**

"Terra can't dive!" Ven sang in a teasing voice as Terra 'dived' into the lake. Well, more like belly flopped. Surfacing, he wiped strands of chestnut hair from his eyes as he swam over to the blond boy.

"Let's see _you _try, huh?" He asked darkly, grabbing the boy by the waist. Unfortunately, since poor Ven was stupidly light for his age, he was lifted over Terra's shoulder with little problem. After all, Terra had _muscles_.

Which poor Ven didn't.

"Hey! Let go of me! _Aqua!_" The blond wailed at the top of his voice, pounding his small fists against Terra's not-so-small bare back as hard as he could. Terra simply felt an itching sensation, and quickly shrugged it off as a fly walking on his back.

"_Terra!"_

"Yes Ven?" The man asked innocently, smirking slightly as the boy began to kick at him angrily. However, bare feet were never known as a major cause of injury in the Worlds.

Terra was getting annoyed at the amount of flies walking over him. Since when did he get so _many?_

"Hey guys!" A cheerful voice called out, and the two looked up in surprise. Aqua was standing there, wearing some _very _revealing clothing as she stood at the edge of the lake. Terra immediately dropped Ven into the water.

He was not pleased.

Terra was just too busy staring at Aqua like a dirty old man (coughMasterXehanortcough) and also surprised at the sudden lack of flies on his body.

"Oh. My. _Eraqus_." Terra just stood there, water floating up to his neck as he stood in shock. Ven gasped as he emerged from the clear water, and he swam over to Terra.

"I don't think Master will like you using his name like that..." He stated the obvious, as the two stood (or swam, since Ven was a small child and therefore could not touch the bottom of the lake) in silence.

"Well; what are we waiting for?" She giggled slightly as she dived beautifully into the lake, almost like a swan. Water splashed everywhere, and tiny particles of the wet liquid landed on the males' skin. Ven sprained his neck to look up to a certain brunet.

"Now _that's _how you do a dive."

"Oh zip it."

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: A nice little drabble in the water! Or lake, since there's about 1000000 in the Land of Departure. XD**

**Please review! ^_^**


	98. Stars

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :)**

**Oh no! This has almost ended! :( Just **_**what **_**I am going to do now? :(**

**Also; two important (or not-so-important) notices; I have a **_**very **_**urgent and important poll up on my profile, which asks which one of my other Challenges I should update more of, since I'll have free time after this finishes. The other one is a new Challenge; but before you all kill me, it **_**isn't**_** in the KH section! Yay! :D**

**Also; I seriously hurt my finger after I played basketball with some friends. Thankfully, it isn't one that I type with, but **_**man **_**does it hurt! :O**

**Enough of my rambling; hope you all enjoy! :)**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XCVIII. Stars**

Ventus had always found stars fascinating, even when he had just arrived at the Land of Departure with no memories. The way that they shone brightly in the dark backdrop of the night, not caring about how their brightness blinded other people...

So, he often snuck out of the castle at night times to watch them twinkle gently, as the grass all around him swayed gently in the night breeze. Flowers blew in the soft wind, as the stars continued to spark in and out of existence.

He never did like it when a star went out; it casted an uneasy feeling in his stomach. One that he didn't like.

Still, he liked to watch them. Even when their numbers began to drop at an alarming rate; he remembered when he used to be able to make shapes with them, but now the shapes were disconnected and distant from each other.

Master told him that each star represented a different World. He hoped that the Worlds were okay.

But he still found them beautiful. No matter _what _would happen to them, he still found them pretty. And he would always be more than happy to watch them every night for the rest of his life.

But of course, Terra and Aqua found out about his unusual hobby, and tagged along with him to watch them too. Even when Master scolded them the next morning for staying up at ungodly hours of the night. He still remembered the time that Terra had fallen asleep on Eraqus' shoulder.

But just _how _did they find out?

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Sorry for the shortness! :(**

**Please review! ^_^**


	99. Suicide

**A/N: MY FFX DISK IS WORKING! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE! XD**

**...Anyway; this is the second-last chapter! :( Boo! Can't believe that this is coming to an end... ;_; If you haven't already, **_**please **_**vote in the poll on my profile! Thanks in advance! :)**

**Hope you all enjoy! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**XCIX. Suicide**

Ven peered over from the edge of the cliff, as curiosity grabbed at him furiously. He couldn't help but be amazed by the distance between the cliff and the glistening lake below it. Hundreds; maybe _thousands _of feet away from here...

Would anyone be able to survive falling so far? He was curious, but he wasn't rash or bold.

...mostly.

"_Ven!_" The blond was suddenly tackled by a hug, as he felt the air squeezed out of his lungs. His eyes widened in alarm as he was lifted off the ground and swung around by a very worried-looking Aqua.

"I-I'm kinda dying here..." He managed to choke out, as his face began to turn a mild tint of purple. The female blushed slightly, and dropped Ven to the ground with a loud thump. Suddenly, something painful slapped his face. "Hey! _Aqua! _What was _that _for?" He wailed loudly, rubbing his cheek where Aqua had slapped him. The female looked down at him with a stern look.

"Do _not _joke about that! Please don't commit suicide Ven; we can get you help!" She pleaded, worry clearly showing in her eyes. Ven's mouth fell open at the accusation, before realization dawned on his mind. He ducked his head down, trying to hide the pink attacking his cheeks.

"I was only interested in the lake! Sorry Aqua..." He mumbled off, unsure of what to say next. A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder, and he looked up to a beaming Aqua.

"No; I'm sorry about fearing the worse! I should have known that you would never do that." She giggled slightly at Ven's shocked face as he stared at her in surprise.

"What's _that _meant to mean?"

"..._nothing!_"

"_Aqua!_" Ven wailed again, standing up as he tried to match the female's height. However, she only ruffled his spiky hair before staring out to the sunset, lost in thought.

"Wonder how long we'll be together..." She whispered to herself. Ven caught her words, and looked at her.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. Come on; Master and Terra are waiting for us!" She replied cheerfully, taking the blond's arm and dragging him with her as she ran towards the looming castle. Ven yelped in surprise as he continued to tumble all over the place.

"I _can _run myself, you know!"

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: Sorry for the lameness of this! Hopefully, the final chapter will be better! :)**

**Please review! ^_^**


	100. DuctTape

**A/N: Oh my goodness! We finally reach the final chapter of 100 Shooting Stars! :( *Fireworks go off* :D**

**Thank you so much to: *Deep breath***_**AshKetchumDarkSide, MonMonCandie, DoC, Fille des Reves, KH destinybonds18, prince of flames, Xainagal, Jamarcus Davis, Taliax, Realms of Destiny, ILikeFMAandKH, Zack, Mikichan21, xxHPxxGWxx, Mike AZ 2, PisceanReve, Starry Requiem, RoseOfADifferentColor, Witch of Tragedies, Acacia-Tyyne, AeroWolf6137, JayDex, BeyondTheClouds, subsonic24X, Scruff the Rat **_**and last but certainly not least, **_**Kyasarin X! **_**You guys all rock serious beans, and I love each and every one of you! *Hugs all reviewers* :3**

**This chapter will take place after KHIII, so it can be happy happy! :) Expect references to what I think may happen, as well as general fluff.**

**Hope you all enjoy this final chapter! :D**

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**C. Duct-Tape**

"Aha! Got you!" Ven cheered loudly, as he ran away from Terra with duct-tape trailing from his hand. The brunet smiled warmly, and began to chase after the younger boy around the Throne Room. Aqua smiled widely as she watched the action unfold, as Master Eraqus beamed on from the centre golden throne of the three.

"I'm so grateful to Sora. If it wasn't for him..." She trailed off, looking down at her metal boots as she thought about the smiling brunet who had made this all possible. Feeling a warm hand on her shoulder, she looked up into Eraqus' kind grey eyes.

"We have a lot to be thankful for because of him. He saved us all, and I'm surprised that the darkness didn't affect you." He stated, looking over as Ven and Terra began to fight over the infamous duct-tape. Aqua laughed slightly at this, before standing up straight and smiling warmly.

"He reminds me of Ven. So cheerful and... he never gave up, even when..." Sadness overwhelmed her when thoughts of what Xehanort had done near the end overwhelmed her mind. The Master nodded at her certainly, while the other males' cries rang out in the room.

"Don't think about that. It is in the past, and we must focus on the future." He comforted, staring straight ahead as he became lost in thought. Ven suddenly stopped playing with the duct-tape when he saw his Master deep in thought.

"But don't you miss Xehanort?" The blond perked up, immediately earning a slap on the back of the head from Terra. The man suddenly sighed, and looked at Ven with sorrowful eyes.

"You have no idea, my boy."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"_Sora!_" Ven greeted the young brunet by jumping on top of him and hugging him to the grass beneath them. Sora smiled widely as he tried to push the over-eager blond off him.

"Hey, hey! No need to get so excited!" He teased, although a huge grin was plastered onto his face. Riku watched with a small smile on his face, while Kairi was too busy chatting with Aqua and Naminé to notice her boyfriend on the floor.

"But you guys came to _visit!_" He shouted loudly, slowly picking himself off the boy. Grinning, he held out a hand which Sora accepted whole-heartily. Looking around him, the sun was setting in the Land of Departure, tinting the World a beautiful shade of twilight. It reminded him of Twilight Town; and that was one World that he would happily visit again.

Until he spotted a familiar blob of bright red, and ran as quickly as his little legs could carry him.

"_Lea!"_ He exclaimed, tackling the male from behind. Eyes widening, the redhead fell to the floor with Ven on top of him, much to the amusement of Roxas and Xion.

"How many times do I have to tell you that it's _Axel? Big _difference, Ven!" Axel teased, ruffling the blond's hair as he grinned widely.

"Got it memorized?"

"You _couldn't _forget that, could you Lea?" Ven exclaimed in mock horror, throwing his hands up into the air.

"It's _Axel!"_

"Lea!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"How old is Axel again?" Xion asked with a mocking tone, as she whispered to Roxas. The blond grinned widely at her, and looked back to the two who were arguing on the ground.

"Twenty-four, _apparently_." He teased, with sarcasm dripping from the last word. Xion's grin somehow turned wider.

"Hmm... Could have _sworn _that he was _five_." The two of them exploded into laughter, Axel's glare only adding to it.

"_Hey!_"

"I _win_, Lea!" Ven cried in victory, jumping up onto Axel's stomach making the redhead groan in pain. He looked down with a smug look on his face.

'Lea' just shook his head and wondered if Ven had _really _aged that much at all.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"It was nice to see them all." Terra commented, as he took a bite out of some sea-salt ice-cream. Aqua nodded happily, as she took a small nibble of her own salty treat.

"Kairi was all excited because she's taking her Mark of Mastery soon, and bless Naminé; she just wants to draw all day on the beach." She laughed slightly at a memory. Ven suddenly grinned widely, and turned to face his two friends.

"Hey Terra; did you forget _this?_" He demanded, taking out a long silvery line of duct-tape that glistened in the moonlight. The brunet jumped up in alarm, dropping his ice-cream for some duck to eat.

"Oh no you _don't_!" He shouted as the blond began to chase after him with the deadly weapon, the two of them laughing the whole time. Aqua smiled warmly at them, before grinning widely.

"You two really _are _the weirdest brothers!" She called out loudly. The two males stopped and looked at her oddly before they all exploded into laughter that rang through the Worlds themselves.

After all, everything was going to be fine now. Everything was...

Birth by Sleep.

***1*0*0*S*H*O*O*T*I*N*G*S*T*A*R*S***

**A/N: I couldn't resist that final pun. Sorry! :)**

**For the final time, please review! ^_^**


End file.
